Ich hasse Montage
by Ashray1
Summary: Yami langweilt sich zu Tode, während Yugi in der Schule ist, also überlegt er sich etwas drastischeres, um Yugi’s Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und ihn Abzulenken... Was? Na ja.. Er strippt für Yugi, vor der ganzen Klasse und mitten in der Stunde!
1. Die Langeweile eines Yamis

**Ich hasse Montage**

_Yami/ Yugi, Malik/ Marik, Ryou/ Bakura_

Mir gehört nix, und wird es auch nicht...

**Warnungen! **Yaoi, ShonenAi, allgemeine Langeweile bevor alle durchdrehen, es herrscht der ganz normale Schulwahnsinn...(normal für ein Irrenhaus zumindest )

Es wird geflucht, gedroht, und da kommen später ein paar Ideen von Bakura, die nicht gerade unschuldig sind, und Anzu kommt auch nicht ganz gut weg bei mir...

Yami langweilt sich zu Tode, während Yugi in der Schule ist, also überlegt er sich etwas drastischeres, um Yugi's Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und ihn Abzulenken... Was? Na ja.. Er strippt für Yugi, vor der ganzen Klasse und mitten in der Stunde! Allerdings in seiner Geister-Form, sodass nur Yugi ihn sieht (das denkt er zumindest)

Und Bakura langweilt sich ebenfalls, bis er ebenfalls eine Beschäftigung findet, nachdem ihn Ryou rausgeworfen hat... Und dann taucht auch noch Marik auf, um für Unruhe zu sorgen, sodass an Unterricht wohl gar nicht mehr zu denken ist. Die arme Lehrerin...

Ach ja, ich hab ein paar Ausdrücke aus dem Japanischen verwendet:

Yami Schatten Yami, Marik und Bakura

Hikari Licht Yugi, Malik und Ryou

/Yami zu Yugi/  
/Yugi zu Yami/  
'Ich, du, er, sie, es denkt...' Oder auch nicht...  
(Kleine Anmerkungen von mir, jetzt oder am Ende der Geschichte, wenn ich die Klappe nicht halten kann...)

**

* * *

Die Langeweile eines Yamis  


* * *

**

/Ich hasse Montage! Die sind noch langweiliger als alle anderen Tage! Können wir nicht gehen? Lass uns irgendwo anders was spielen.../ bettelte ein wohlbekannter Puzzlegeist wieder, und es war wieder sinnlos. Er stieß einfach auf taube Ohren, als seine andere Hälfte den Kopf schüttelte. /Nein, ich sag's noch mal, _Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mit dir zu spielen/_ Yugi hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft er das heute schon gesagt hatte, aber Yami wollte einfach nicht aufgeben, in der Hoffnung, ihn doch noch umzustimmen, wenn er nur hartnäckig genug war. Er war einfach der Meinung, dass dieser gesamte Schul-Unsinn manchmal einfach nur eine riesige Zeitverschwendung war, und zwar von Zeit, die sein Aibou besser mit ihm verbringen konnte und sollte.

Gerade war Physik-Unterricht, und Yugi war genauso wie jeder andere hier total gelangweilt. Seit einigen Wochen hatten sie eine neue Lehrerin, aber die Frau war irgendwie... Komisch. Sie weigerte sich, auch nur irgendwas hier anzugreifen, geschweige denn ein Experiment zu machen. Und bei jedem Geräusch ging sie fast an die Decke vor Schreck, und das nur, weil sie an ihrem ersten Tag in diesem Job anscheinend vergessen hatte, einige Flaschen zu schließen: Leider haben sich die Chemikalien mysteriöser Weise vermischt und danach musste die ganze Schule evakuiert werden weil eine Rauchgasvergiftung befürchtet wurde. Eine halbe Woche war die Schule geschlossen, weil es so furchtbar gestunken hatte, und jetzt redete die Frau nur immer rum, anstatt irgendwas Interessantes zu machen. [1

/Das ist Langweilig! Warum muss die immer soviel reden, dein letzter Lehrer war viel interessanter/

/Ja, aber der hatte auch einen Nervenzusammenbruch, nachdem du, Marik und Bakura ihn einmal zu oft besucht habt in seinen Stunden. Und _sie_ hat Angst auch nur in diesem Labor zu sein seit diesem kleinen Unfall an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag.../

/Oh...ja...ich erinnere mich...dieser _Unfall_.../

Daraufhin schaute Yugi seine dunklere Hälfte misstrauisch an

/Genau... Dieser Unfall,.. Du weißt nicht, ganz zufällig natürlich nur, wie das geschehen konnte, oder doch?/

/Aber Yugi!/ Yami schaute ihn gespielt erschrocken an, aber Yugi ließ sich nicht mal für eine Sekunde täuschen, dafür kannte er seinen Yami einfach zu gut. / Wie kannst du auch nur im Entferntesten denken, das ich was damit zu tun haben könnte!/

/Ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber vielleicht weil ihr Yamis alle eine besondere Vorliebe für Explosionen zu haben scheint? Anscheinend kann man den einen einfach nicht ohne das andere haben.../

/ Das gilt nur für die anderen beiden Verrückten, wirf mich bitte nicht in einen Topf mit den beiden Idioten! So hirnlos, wie die immer sind versuchen sie für den Rest der Ewigkeit, die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen. Und versagen jedes einzelne Mal kläglich, selbst wenn wir nichts dagegen tun! Die sind sich doch selbst im Weg und besiegen sich selbst mit ihrer Blödheit! Die sind noch selbst ihr größter Feind/

Yami lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett genau neben Yugis Tisch und ließ seine roten Augen durch den totenstillen Raum wandern:

Da war nicht ein einziger hier, der oder die nicht aussah, als würde sie jeden Augenblick einschlafen. Genau genommen schief Malik wirklich schon seit einer ganzen Weile, seinen Kopf versteckt hinter einem Buch, das aufrecht vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er wollte schließlich nicht von der Lehrerin beim Träumen im Unterricht erwischt werden. Man hörte ihn leise schnarchen, während die Sonne war auf seine Sandfarbenen Haare schien.

Neben Yugi saßen Joey und Honda und spielten 'Schiffe versenken' oder 'Tic Tac Two' auf bereits voll gekritzeltem Papier. Verschiedene kleine Briefchen wanderten von einem Tisch zum nächsten, es wurde mit Handys unter dem Tisch gespielt oder SMS geschrieben, und mehr als ein Tisch wurde für die Ewigkeit verziert mit Namen, Herzen oder anderen Bildern, die hineingeritzt wurden in das alte Holz. Diverse Papierflieger mussten sich den Luftraum in der Klasse teilen mit Stiften, Radiergummis oder anderem Zeug, das man halt so herumwerfen konnte, wenn die Lehrerin gerade nicht hersah. Oder aber die Schüler starrten einfach nur zum Fenster hinaus, gähnten und wünschten die Schule, oder zumindest die Lehrerin in die tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle.

Kurz gesagt: Die ganze Klasse schrie förmlich LANGEWEILE!

/Hey, warum gehen wir nicht und spielen irgendwas?/ fragte Yami plötzlich in Yugis Kopf, als währe ihm die Idee gerade erst gekommen, aber der Kleinere der beiden schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf/ Nein, ich kann doch nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen wie es mir gerade passt, oder die ganze Klasse währe in weniger als drei Sekunden leer. Und alle anderen Klassen genauso./ Yugi schüttelte noch mal den Kopf, als sich Joey, dem das komische Verhalten seines besten Freundes aufgefallen war, zu ihm herüberdrehte: "Yugi? Ist alles klar bei dir?" fragte er mit leicht neugierig und besorgtem Blick. "Ja, sicher, ich rede nur mit Yami, keine Sorge." flüsterte er zurück.

"WAS? Er ist hier? Jetzt? Keiner mit ein bisschen Verstand würde freiwillig hier sein! Das ist doch todlangweilig hier!"

Ein scharfer Blick in ihre Richtung von der Lehrerin ersparte Yugi die Antwort /Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste/

/Hey, Aibou! Weißt du vielleicht, wo Ryou steckt? Ich wette, dieser idiotische Grabräuber ist auch bei ihm!/ versucht Yami nun eine andere Taktik: Vielleicht hatte Bakura ja Lust auf ein kleines Duell, damit Yami ihm mal wieder in den Hintern treten konnte. Oder aber Yugi würde mit ihm gehen, nur um sicherzustellen, das er nicht in die Nähe des dummen Albinos gehen würde, was in Yamis Augen sogar noch besser währe...

/Nein, weiß ich nicht, und wenn ich's wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen! Gönn dem armen Ryou doch mal eine Pause, er hat schon genug zu tun mit seinem Yami, auch wenn du Bakura nicht auf die Palme bringst, indem du ihn regelmäßig in den Arsch trittst/

/Hikari! Seit wann redest du denn so! Halt dich fern von Bakura, seine Sprache färbt ab!/

/Das ist egal, du sollst dich einfach nur fernhalten von den beiden. Geh und spiel irgendwo anders, wir leben über einem Spielgeschäft, da gibt es mehr als genug Spiele für dich!/

/Ich will aber doch was anderes mit dir spielen! Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier vergeuden, Yugi/Dann mach's wie Marik und verzieh dich in deinen Seelenraum! Bleib einfach weit weg von allen was explodieren könnte/  
/Wieso, vertraust du mir nicht?/ Yami versuchte zu schmollen, aber es sah nicht mal annähernd so harmlos und unschuldig aus als wenn Yugi das machte. Mehr als würde er wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn planen, seine glänzenden Augen fest auf den Kleineren der Beiden gerichtet.

/Ich vertraue dir das du auf die eine oder andere Art Ärger machst, wenn du mit Marik oder Bakura zusammen bist./

/Aber das ist doch nicht meine Schuld/ nachdem schmollen sinnlos war, versuchter der frühere Pharao es dieses Mal mit betteln /Mir ist sooo fad, komm spiel mit mir, Hikari.../

/ Hattest du nicht auch Unterricht in Egypten? Ein Pharao musste doch sicher 'ne Menge wissen? Oder hast du da einfach geschwänzt/Wenn der Pharao zu gehen wünscht, dann geht er/Gut, ist in Ordnung, dann geh! Viel Spaß, wir sehen uns dann nach der Schule. Der Hikari muss nämlich hier bleiben./Ich will aber, dass du mitgehst! Was soll ich sonst... Komm doch mit, Aibou!/

/Später, Yami, dann können wir spielen soviel du willst. Aber im Moment muss ich zuhören wie die nervige Frau da vorne zu melden hat/

/Dann hört ihre wenigstens einer zu. Aber warum musst das ausgerechnet du sein? Komm schon, mein Kleiner, du willst doch auch, das weißt du doch/ versuchte Yami es nun mit schnurren, aber Yugi weigerte sich einfach, ihn auch nur anzusehen! Nur zu der langweiligen Frau mit ihrer nervigen Tafel, mögen sie beide ins Schattenreich fahren und die Monster dort nerven, bis sie gefressen werden! Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, Yugis Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen!

Für einen Moment starrte er nur angestrengt auf den kleineren Jungen, bevor er _die Idee_ hatte! Ein kleines Spielchen, das ihn erstmal beschäftigte, und außerdem er konnte sowohl sich als auch Yugi angenehmerweise etwas die Zeit vertreiben. Nur gut das sein Partner der einzige war, der ihn in seiner Geistform sehen konnte, das war ideal für das, was er als nächstes vorhatte... [2

/Nun, nachdem du ja nicht mit mir spielen willst, muss ich halt alleine spielen, so wies aussieht.../ sagte Yami so beiläufig wie möglich und ließ sich auf dem Fensterbrett neben Yugi nieder. Der Junge schaute kurz zu ihm auf, während er sich fragte, was sein anderes Ich jetzt wohl wieder vorhatte. Welche Art von Spiel konnte er von dort aus schon groß spielen, so ganz alleine?

Yami grinste vor sich hin, als er fühlte, das Yugi ihn neugierig und etwas zweifelnd ansah. Das sollte lustig werden, dachte er zu sich selbst, als er sein 'kleines Spielchen' begann.

Es war ein schöner, warmer Frühlingstag, zu schön um sich in der Schule zu langweilen, aber ist das nicht eigentlich jeder Tag? Leider ließ sich das im Moment aber nicht ändern, aber wer weiß? Später vielleicht... 'Dafür werd ich schon sorgen, Aibou'. Die Sonne scheint und es ist warm genug um alle Fenster offen zu lassen, damit eine leichte Brise herein konnte. Aber der Wind war auch schon das einzige, das sich im Moment hier bewegte. '_Wenn alles schläft und einer spricht, dann nennt man dieses Unterricht_' Wer auch immer das sagte, der muss die Lehrerin gekannt haben' dachte Yugi leicht sarkastisch. Und die ganze Zeit über behielt Yugi seine dunklere Hälfte im Auge. Er war irgendwie neugierig, was er als nächstes tun würde, aber andererseits wollte er es dann auch wieder nicht wissen.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, veränderte sich Yamis Gesichtsausdruck von einfach nur gelangweilt zu etwas anderem. Etwas mehr. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, und auf einmal schienen sie auch viel dunkler zu sein, und ein amüsiertes Glitzern schimmerte in diesen roten Tiefen. Sein Lächeln war verspielt und gleichzeitig verführerisch, geheimnisvoll, als er den anderen nicht aus den Augen ließ, während er dort auf dem Fensterbrett saß. Die Hände hatte er auf beiden Seiten auf dem Fensterbrett aufgestützt, als er sich langsam und suggestiv auf der Stelle hin und her wiegte. Er baumelte etwas mit den in Leder gekleideten Beinen hin und her, als wollte er gleich anfangen zu tanzen zu Musik die nicht zu hören war. Er fing Yugi's Blick ein und hielt ihn problemlos gefangen. Seine gesamte Haltung schrie förmlich vor Sinnlichkeit und Verlangen, und ohne es zu bemerken schleckte sich Yugi über seine plötzlich ganz trockenen Lippen. Die Bewegung entging dem früheren Pharao natürlich nicht, und mit einem breiten Grinsen dachte er noch 'Und schon hab ich dich.' Dann fuhr er langsam über den Kragen seiner Jacke, bevor er scheinbar in Zeitlupentempo den Zippverschluss öffnete. Mit einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung ließ er das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern rutschen, um leicht gebräunte Haut und ein enges, schwarzes Shirt für violette Augen zu enthüllen. Gleichzeitig stand er auf vom Fenster, die Jacke blieb achtlos dort liegen wo sie war, während ihr Besitzer sich auf Yugi's Tisch niederließ, und tiefrote Augen ließen den Blick nicht von seine Beute.

Als der Geist sich gegen den Tisch lehnte, verließen violette Augen diese rot-glitzernden Juwelen, um auch den Rest seines Yamis zu bewundern. Seine Haut war etwas dunkler als die des kleineren, und unter dem engen, ärmellosen Shirt konnte er die Konturen von starken, schön geformten Muskeln sehen. Die dunkle, enge Lederkleidung ließ ihn noch etwas schlanker und größer wirken als er war, und er bewegte sich völlig geräuschlos, trotz all der Schnallen und Gürtel, die er wie immer trug. Das silberne Metall und der dunkle Stoff gaben ihm eine irgendwie wilde, ungezähmte Aura, und mit den abstehenden Haaren und dem frechen Funkeln in diesen rubinroten Augen sah er mehr als nur ein bisschen bemerkenswert und anziehend aus. Yugi war so beschäftigt, das zu bewundern, was er sah(und/oder jetzt _noch_ nicht sah), das er die Hand nicht bemerkte, die sich seinem Gesicht näherte, bis er ihre angenehme Wärme auf seiner Wange spürte. Einen Moment ruhte sie dort, bevor sie liebevoll über sein Gesicht geisterte, von seiner Schläfe über ein nun geschlossenes lila Auge zu seinem Kinn hinunter und auf der anderen Seite wieder hinauf über seine kleine Nase, bevor die Geisterhand unter den blonden Strähnen verschwand. Yami fuhr langsam durch dunkles, seidiges Haar bis zu seinem Nacken, und von dort wieder nach vorne zu seinem Kinn, langsam, vorsichtig und liebevoll. Yami beobachtete ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, als Yugi Mühe hatte, nicht einfach laut loszuschnurren vor Freude und Wohlbefinden, da er nur zu genau wusste, wo er war: Im Unterricht, und er sollte eigentlich aufpassen was die Lehrerin sagte, nicht seine dunklere Hälfte. Und so gab er sein bestes, um still zu sitzen, als er einem Finger über seine Lippen wandern fühlte und der sie trotzdem kaum berührte; als er eine verräterische Röte in seinen Wangen niederkämpfen musste, die immer stärker wurde mit jeder zärtlichen Berührung. Er spürte deutlich die Schauder über seinen Rücken laufen, als das leichte Streicheln die empfindliche Haut seiner Lippen kitzelte. Gerade als er den Finger mit den Lippen einfangen wollte, um ihn sanft mit Lippen und Zähnen zu liebkosen, um so etwas von den liebevollen Aufmerksamkeiten zurückzugeben, da war er auch schon wieder verschwunden, genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Das nächste, das Yugi fühlte war der warme Atem, der über sein Gesicht wehte, begleitet von einem schwachen, süßlichen Geruch nach den Äpfeln, die sie früher am Tag gegessen hatten, nur einen Kuss weit von ihm entfernt.

"Yugi! Hey, Yugi, ist alles klar bei dir oder warum starrst du Löcher in die Luft? Träumst du?"

Ganz plötzlich machte sich Joey lautstark neben ihm bemerkbar, um ihn wirkungsvoll aus seiner Benommenheit zur reißen, in die ihn diese einfachen, aber gleichzeitig so aufregenden Berührungen gebracht hatten. Und die ihn nun mit einem sehr wohlvertrauten Hunger in Körper und Seele zurückließen. "Dir ist schon klar das du wie 'ne Tomate aussiehst, oder?" kommentierte der Blonde die steigende Röte in den Wangen seines besten Freundes mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen. "Du solltest froh sein, das wir nicht Hauswirtschaft haben, sonst hätte dich wohl schon längst einer versehentlich mit 'ner Tomate verwechselt, und versucht, 'ne Suppe aus dir zu machen." Yugi wusste einfach nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, ohne zu verraten, was genau Yami da eigentlich mit ihm tat. Oder anscheinend vorhatte zu tun. Aber er hatte Glück, Joey ließ das Thema einfach fallen und wendete sich wieder seinem 'Schiffe versenken' zu. Aber nicht ohne einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick auf den Kleineren zu werfen. Yami musste da ja ein paar interessante Sachen sagen, um so eine Reaktion zu bekommen...

Als der Hikari sein rotes Gesicht wieder wegdrehte, bemerkte er, dass seine dunklere Hälfte wieder auf seinem vorigen Platz auf dem Fensterbrett zurückgekehrt war. Er lehnte dort mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und beobachtete Yugi mit lüsternen Augen, die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, und die Sonne hinter ihm zeichnete seine Silhouette schärfer nach

/Du genießt es, mich so zu blamieren, hab ich Recht? Das ist peinlich./

Das Grinsen im Gesicht der früheren Pharaos wurde etwas zweideutig, bevor er seinem Licht antwortete /Ich mag es nun mal, wenn du ganz rot und zappelig wirst, du siehst dann so süß wie ein kleiner Engel aus... Und außerdem... wir können doch jederzeit gehen und wo anders 'weiterspielen', wenn du nicht willst, das jemand dein Gesicht sieht. (Oder dich hört, wenn wir schon dabei sind...)/ und er legte den Kopf zur Seite und warf dem kleineren einen verführerischen Blick aus dunklen, halbgeschlossenen Augen zu. Und je länger Yugi in diese geliebten und vertrauten Augen blickte, umso schwerer wurde es für ihn, nicht einfach aufzustehen und mit ihm abzuhauen. /Nein. Nein, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht tun kann. Und jetzt lass das!/ Aber in einer kleinen (oder auch größeren) Ecke seines Verstandes konnte und wollte er einfach nicht leugnen, das ihm das, was der andere da machte gefiel, sehr sogar, und das er gar nicht wollte das er aufhört und vielleicht wirklich in seinen Seelenraum verschwand. Lieber wollte er ihn genau da, wo er ihn hatte. Na ja, vielleicht auch etwas näher, das währe auch nicht sooo schlecht jetzt. Schließlich war es immer interessanter, Yami zu beobachten, egal was dieser gerade macht, als jeder Unterricht je sein konnte.

Die Art wie er sich bewegte zum Beispiel: Selbstbewusst, Wohlüberlegt und Stolz, mit jedem Zentimeter ganz der Pharao der er vor so langer Zeit einmal gewesen war.

Die Art wie er sich immer halb zu ihm umdrehte, wenn er nach ihn rief, und eine Augenbraue zu einer stummen Frage leicht hochzieht.

Die Art, wie er die Augen halb schließt wenn er sich auf etwas konzentriert, und manchmal unbewusst auf seine Unterlippe beißt, wenn er über etwas nachdenkt.

Und natürlich die Art, wie er ihn immer umarmt, wo er sich sicher und geborgen fühlte, während Yami mit ihm redete, in einer sanften, tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme der ihn einhüllt wie eine Decke, über alles und nichts, und er würde eintauchen in diese dunklen, verführerischen Tiefen wie ein Fisch in einem endlosen Ozean, und hoffen, das ihn nie jemand da rausfischt...

/Na gut, wenn du dir so sicher bist.../ Yamis Stimme in seinem Kopf brachte seine wandernden Gedanken wieder zurück in das hier und jetzt.

Und dann wiederum konnte er ihn verspielt zuzwinkern mit rubinroten Augen voll von Albernheit und Blödsinn, leuchtend mit einem inneren Feuer und bereit für allen Unsinn und alle Streiche, die ihm einfallen konnten, ganz wie ein sorgloses Kind.

/Ja, ich bin mir sicher /

/Gut, dann bist du selber Schuld, ich hab dich gewarnt, Partner./

Und wieder fing Yami an, langsam die Hüften zu wiegen, während er seine Hände langsam voneinander löste und sie über seinen Körper zu den Hüften hinunter gleiten ließ, wo er sie erstmal stoppen ließ. Es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, dass Yugis Augen förmlich an diesen Händen, und was sie taten, kleben blieben, und plötzlich war es gar nicht mehr so schwer, die Lehrerin einfach und problemlos zu vergessen.

Nun beobachtete Yugi mit glühenden Augen, wie die Hände des anderen nach oben zum Kragen seines schwarzen Shirtes wanderten, langsam über den Hals strichen, bevor sie weiter glitten über breite, leicht gebräunte Schultern. Von dort ging die Reise dann weiter, wieder den Nacken hinauf durch die dunklen, seidigen Haare und über sein Gesicht, bevor der Größere sie bedächtig und zärtlich über die eigene Brust streicheln ließ. Danach, als er das sehr langsam und ausgiebig gemacht hatte, wanderten die eleganten Finger weiter zu neuen Zielen, über die Rippen hinunter und seine Seiten entlang ließ er sie gehen, bevor sie wieder nach oben und durch seine Haare streichen ließ, begleite von leisen Geräuschen des Wohlbefindens. Ein violetter Blick verfolgte, wie Yami weiter sein Gesicht liebkoste, seinen gebräunten Oberkörper, alles langsam und gründlich, und ihn genauso berührte, wie Yugi es sonst für ihn tun würde, wenn sie nur nicht in der Schule währen. Wenn da nur nicht die anderen währen. Und die ganze Zeit bewegte der frühere Pharao die Hüften hin und her, gemächlich und sinnlich, sodass der aussah wie ein verführerischer Tänzer.

'Ich bin nur froh, das er allein für mich tanzt.' fing Yami die Gedanken des Kleineren auf, als er sich weiter selbst streichelte und kraulte. Als er den etwas schneller gehenden Atem des Jungen bemerkte, entschied er das es an der Zeit war, weiterzumachen und zum nächsten Teil seines Planes zu kommen, und er griff nach dem Saum seines Shirtes, um es nun endlich los zu werden. Beinahe schmerzhaft langsam schob er ihn immer mehr nach oben, um mehr und mehr Haut zu entblößen vor den glänzenden Amethysten seines Partners. Dann warf er den lästigen Stoff mit einem frechen Grinsen nach hinten, um seiner Jacke auf der Fensterbank Gesellschaft zu leisten, und er ließ seine warmen Hände jetzt über seine blanke Haut wandern.

Yugi konnte die freudigen Schauder der Erwartung nicht unterdrücken, als das schwarze Leder über den festen, flachen Bauch des anderen strich, um zuerst seinen Nabel zu zeigen, was Yugi erneut dazu brachte, sich unbewusst über die Lippen lecken. Wie sehr er sich jetzt doch wünschte, seine Zunge darin versenken zu können, um die empfindsame Haut dort kosten und necken und kitzeln zu können.

Aber nein, er musste ja still sitzen und durfte nur zusehen und wünschen...

Was das Shirt aber nicht daran hinderte, ihm noch mehr von der Haut, die es bisher sicher verborgen hatte, zu zeigen, und er beobachtete mit gierigen Augen das Spiel der Muskeln, als Yami weiterhin mit den Hüften wippte zu Musik, die nicht zu hören war.

Und er war immer noch nicht fertig mit der Show, die er dem Kleineren da bot, als der Saum seine Brust erreichte und Yugi die glatte, makellose Haut zeigte, die der Hikari so gut kannte durch berühren und schmecken.

Inzwischen saß der Kleinere auf seinen beiden Händen, um sie am zittern und zucken zu hindern, als Yami zu ihrer beider Freude das dumme Teil endlich komplett losward. Und nun konnte Yugi auch die verschiedenen leichten Bissspuren und dunklen Knutschflecken sehen, entlang dem eleganten Hals und rund herum wie eine Kette, auf der Brust und am Bauch, an den Seiten entlang überall und auch noch weiter unten, die er selbst dort hinterlassen hatte. Und genauso wusste er, dass er selbst ähnlich verräterische Spuren an sich trug, gemacht von einem gewissen dunklen Geist. Und Mann, wie hatte er es genossen, das zu tun, zu wissen, dass er, und nur er den früheren Pharao auf diese Art berühren durfte. Ihn als seinen Liebhaber zu zeichnen, wie auch der andere es mit ihm gemacht hatte, besitzergreifend, liebevoll, zärtlich, bestimmt...

Yami konnte sehen, wie schwer es für seinen Aibou inzwischen war, die Hände bei sich zu behalten, während er selbst seine Hände über seine Brust führte, als währen es die etwas kleineren, hellen von Yugi, wenn sie in der ruhigen Sicherheit ihres Zimmers allein waren. Oder zumindest irgendwo, wo es eine abschließbare Tür gab, was das anging.

Langsam strich er seine bloßen Rippen entlang, als er ein leises Stöhnen durch dem Band, das sie im Geiste teilten, tönen ließ, um dem anderen zu zeigen, wie sehr er das hier genoss, und was der andere, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, verpasste. Yugi würde augenblicklich wieder Rot im Gesicht, als er sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht mit einem eigenen Stöhnen zu antworten. Denn schließlich war es nicht so, das ihm nicht gefiel, was er sah, nein.

Neckische Finger geisterten zu seiner Taille und stoppten, als sie dem Bund der schwarzen Lederhose erreichten und kurz daran zupften und zogen, bevor Yami wieder nach oben streichelte und mit einen Finger langsam um seinen Nabel herum fuhr, um erneut durch ihre Verbindung laut zu seufzen. Oh, er wusste genau, was hinter diesen wunderschönen, violetten Augen vorging, und er genoss jede Sekunde davon, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz fair war, seinen Hikari auf diese Art zu quälen, wenn er doch nichts machen durfte. Nicht, das sich Yami davon abhalten ließ, denn schließlich wusste er ja, das Yugi das ebenso genoss wie er selbst, was er ihnen beiden da antat.

Und zusammen mit seinem 'Du bist genau in meine Falle gelaufen'-Grinsen blieb er plötzlich ganz still stehen, als er den großäugigen, lila Blick mit seinen eigenen, rot glänzenden Augen einfing und gefangen hielt. Langsam überwand er die wenigen Schritte Entfernung zwischen Fenster und Yugis Tisch erneut. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er eine seiner Hände auf den schmalen Schultern ruhen, bevor er langsam, wie zufällig im vorbeigehen, mit den Fingerspitzen die Schulter entlang strich. Mit einer kitzelnden, kaum vorhandenen Berührung wanderte er weiter am Hals vorbei und zur andern Schulter, wo er wieder haltmachte.

Für einen kurzen Moment stand er einfach nur da, ohne Shirt im Sonnenlicht, mit den Handflächen auf beiden Seiten von Yugis Genick, und die Daumen streichelten sanft über die weiche Haut genau unter seinem Haaransatz. Er genoss die Schauder, die er damit auslöste, genau wie die schon wieder wiederkehrende und ständig steigende Röte in den hellen Wangen des Hikaris. Selbst als Yugi sein bestes tat, um sie wieder loszuwerden, immer wenn er es geschafft hatte, gab Yami leise Laute von sich, und es ging sofort wieder von vorne los.

Yami ließ seine begabten Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft gehen, als er immer noch hinter Yugis Sessel stand. Doch dieses Mal war es Yugi, den er verwöhnte, während er seinen Kopf auf der schnallen Schulter ruhen ließ. Er lehnte die Wange gegen den schlanken Nacken seines Hikaris und fing leicht an zu schnurren vor Freude wie eine zufriedene Katze im Sonnenschein.

Yami fühlte das schaudern das er mit diesen unhörbaren Geräusch [ja, ich weiß, widerspricht sich... hervorrief unter seinen Lippen und Zähnen, als er liebevoll in die Haut dort hineinzwickte und etwas daran saugte. Er schnurrte noch etwas mehr, nur um Yugi, in seinem Sessel sitzend, zum beben zu bringen. Er griff nach vorne, um Yugis empfindsamen Hals zu liebkosen, bevor er seine andere Hand weiter nach unten über einen bekleideten Oberkörper streifen ließ. Sanft fuhr er die immer noch gefangenen Arme des Jüngeren hinunter. Yami versuchte sie freizubekommen und zum mitspielen zu überreden, indem er spielerisch an seinen Handgelenken zog und zupfte, aber ohne Erfolg. Yugi blieb weiterhin stur auf seinen Händen sitzen aus Angst, vielleicht etwas sehr peinliches zu tun vor der versammelten Schulklasse...

Yami mag ja unsichtbar sein, aber Yugi war es nun mal nicht, und so versuchte er sein bestes, einfach nur stur nach vorne zu starren und so zu tun, als würde er dem langweiligen Zeugs, das die Frau auf der anderen Seite des zu Tode gelangweilten Raumes von sich gab, auch zuhören. Das sein Yami allerdings inzwischen 'aus Versehen' auch noch kurz über seine Oberschenkel strich, bevor er sie wieder über die Arme zurück nach oben wandern ließ, um erneut seinen Oberkörper durch das weiße Shirt seiner Schuluniform zu befummeln, half dabei leider überhaupt nicht.

/Bist du immer noch sicher, das du lieber hier bleiben willst, anstatt mit mir irgendwo anders hinzugehen, um dort mit mir 'weiterzuspielen'? Irgendwo, wo wir... _allein_... sein können?/ schnurrte Yami in Yugis Kopf, während er kurze Küsse auf der Seite seines Halses verteilte, was den Kleineren wieder zum Schaudern und Seufzen zu bringen. Als er vorläufig damit zufrieden war, presste er die Handflächen fester gegen den zappelnden kleinen Körper vor ihm, und ließ sie weiter nach unten streifen, um sich unter das weiße shirt zu stehlen und die darunter verborgene Haut behutsam zu kraulen. Während er damit beschäftiget war, Yugis Bauch und Taille gründlich zu befummeln und zu tätscheln, zupfte und saugte Yami liebevoll an seinem Ohrläppchen und der weichen Haut darunter, was den Jungen nur noch unruhiger machte.

Yami erntete ein stöhnen von ihm, als er mit seiner nassen Zunge die Außenseite des Ohres nachzog und leckte, bevor er Yugi gemeinerweise an etwas Wichtiges erinnerte, was dieser in der Zwischenzeit anscheinend völlig vergessen hatte/ Du weißt schon, Süßer, du musst ruhig sein. Was sollen denn die anderen von dir denken, wenn du plötzlich grundlos anfängst zu stöhnen.../ flüsterte der Geist mit einem scherzhaften Grinsen, schließlich hatte er dieses Problem nicht, was er auch gleich ausnutzte, indem er selbst laut seufze.

/Grundlos würde ich das aber nicht gerade nennen/

Auf einmal fühlte Yugi eine kühle Hand an seiner Stirn. Er brauchte einen langen Augenblick um zu merken, das beide von Yamis Händen noch immer unter seinem Shirt gefangen waren, um ihn festzuhalten und zu drücken, und er fühlte sein dunkles Haar über die Seite seines Gesichtes streifen.

'3 Hände?' wunderte er sich 'Wie hat er das jetzt wieder hingekriegt?' und widerwillig öffnet er die Augen mit einen unhörbaren Murren. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er die geschlossen hatte, aber offensichtlich hatte er. Er schaute direkt in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes, der seine andere Hand an die eigene Stirn gedrückt hatte, um seine Temperatur zu schätzen. Er sah besorgt aus wegen der Gesichtsfarbe und auch den leisen Geräuschen, die Yugi die ganze Zeit unbemerkt von sich gab.

"Fieber hast du ja anscheinend nicht, aber du siehst komisch aus. Bist du sicher, das alles in Ordnung mit dir ist[Ganz recht, er muss immer stören :-P

Yugi wurde gleich noch etwas mehr rot als er eh schon war, bevor er seine Antwort nervös stotterte: "Ja, klar, sicher, warum nicht, ich meine, ja.." er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte als er versuchte, Yami einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Aber dieser Lachte nur fröhlich wegen dem sinnlosen Versuch des Kleineren, ihn nachzumachen.

Joey war nicht ganz sicher, was er von dem leichten zittern in seiner Stimme halten sollte, und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis Honda sich einmischte: "Jetzt komm schon, er sagte doch, das Yami da ist: Wer weiß, was die zwei da reden." Und er zwinkerte Yugi mehr als nur zweideutig zu und grinste, als dieser noch mehr errötete und ihm auf diese Art ungewollt recht gab. Und Yugi wurde einfach nicht dieses dumme Gefühl los, das seine beiden Freunde genau sahen, was Yami die ganze Zeit machte mit ihm. [Können sie nicht, aber sie haben halt ihre... Vermutungen

Jedenfalls zog sich Yugi nun auch die Jacke seiner Schuluniform aus:" Es ist nur ein bisschen heiß, das ist alles." ernährte er auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde als Erklärung für seine roten Wangen. Es war nur die Hitze, ganz genau, mehr nicht [Und der Weihnachtsmann bringt die Ostereier J

/Und es wird noch viel heißer werden, Aibou, wart's nur ab./ erklärte ihm Yami von seinem Platz am Fenster aus, mit den Händen an der Hüfte und einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Roten Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung und Freude, als er weitersprach/Lehn dich einfach zurück und genieß die Show, mein Kleiner/

**Außerhalb der Schule:**

'Ich hasse Montage, das sind die schlimmsten Tage von allen! Verbieten sollte man die!' Bakura streunte jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile um die Schule herum, und seine Langeweile war jenseits von Gut und Böse. Schule war derartig unkomisch, er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Ryou unbedingt jeden Tag hier herkommen musste, wenn er doch soviel besseres mit seiner Zeit anstellen konnte...

Ryou ließ sich nicht von ihm befummeln, selbst wenn es niemand sonst sehen konnte.

Ryou ließ ihn nicht das Chemielabor in die Luft jagen, (schon wieder) [3

Ryou ließ ihn nicht die Schulcafeteria niederbrennen. (Als ob das Essen genießbar währe! Er würde der Schule einen großen Gefallen damit machen, verdammt noch mal! )

Kurz gesagt, Ryou ließ ihn nichts machen, was auch nur ein klein wenig lustig ist, und wenn er es trotzdem tat, würde er auf dem Sofa schlafen.

Alleine.

Schon wieder.

Für den Rest der Woche.

Und es war erst Montag!

Und da dachte jeder, sein Hikari währe ach so süß und flauschig!

"Zum Teufel!" fluchte er laut. "Und es war auch nicht meine Schuld, dass der verdammte Chemiesaal explodiert ist! Das war alles Yamis Schuld!"

Hätte der nicht Kuriboh gespielt, als die beiden sich dort duellierten vor ein paar Wochen, dann hätte nie jemand etwas erfahren von ihrem kleinen Spiel dort...

Aber nein...

Diese verdammte Fellkugel musste ja unbedingt explodieren, als er das Monster Angriff.

Das Labor sah danach furchtbar aus. Nein, das trifft es nicht ganz, es war verwüstet, ruiniert, in Trümmern, zerstört.

Zerstört..., Ja, das beschrieb es am besten, es war total zerstört.

Er mochte dieses Wort gerne, den Klang und die Bedeutung...

Und ja, er hatte das Chaos und die Panik hinterher auch wirklich sehr genossen. Allerdings nur, bis man ihm, und ihm alleine die ganze Schuld an allem gab.

Sicher, wenn 'Seine Königliche Winzigkeit' , auch bekannt als Yami, nicht so wie immer herausgefordert hätte, währe das nicht passiert. Aber immerhin war er nicht derjenige, der diese unfaire Fellkugel ins Spiel gebracht hatte!

Etwas so kleines und 'Süßes' [4 sollte man einfach in dieses Mikro-Ding stecken, wo das Essen schneller fertig wird. Oder man versenkt es in einem See, mit einem großen, schweren Stein um diesen haarigen Hals. Oder aber man steckt es Yami in den Hals und sieht dann zu wie er an der Flohschleuder erstickt.

Ja, das klingt auf jeden Fall lustig. Aber auf keinen Fall und unter keinen Unständen sollte es derartig explodieren und soviel Ärger machen!

Oh, wie er dieses Gottverdammte Ding hasste!

Sicher, er hatte ja gewusst, dass das passieren würde, aber was ging ihn das an! Es war alles nur die Schuld dieses verfluchten Pharaos! Es war immer seine Schuld, immer! Aber eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen, das ist schon mal sicher. Und die Hölle wird ihm danach wie ein Picnic im Garten Eden vorkommen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin!

Und der fürchterliche Gestank, der nach der größeren von zwei Explosionen kam, war noch nicht mal Bakuras Schuld.

Und noch nicht mal die von dieser Fellkugel aus der Hölle, nur um das Klarzustellen!

Nein, Marik war derjenige, der irgendwelches Zeugs, das er dort gefunden hatte, zusammenmischte und es dann in die Luft jagte!

Obwohl, es war ja schon lustig, die ganzen Zwerge umlaufen zu sehen, als währe der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her. Aber vielleicht haben die auch einfach nur Mariks Gesicht gesehen, wer weiß das schon. War ja kein sonderlich großer Unterschied.

Aber dann, als sein flauschiger Hikari mit dem Zwerg des Pharaos angelaufen kamen stand er plötzlich allein da! War ja klar, 'Seine Winzigkeit' und 'Der Wahnsinnige' hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht, und wer bekam die ganze Schuld zugeschoben!

Sicher, immer auf den armen, unschuldigen Dieb!

"Ich sollte Marik auch um die Ecke bringen, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin. Vielleicht bleibt Malik ja dann eine Weile bei Ryou und mir. Ich glaube, das könnte interessant sein.."

Aber wahrscheinlich würde das Ryou nicht sehr gefallen. Anderseits vielleicht doch, wer weiß das schon..

Wie auch immer, zuerst würde er sich um Yami und Marik kümmern müssen, weil die ihm immer auf die Nerven gingen und in die Quere kamen und ihn in einem ganz schlechten Licht dastehen ließen in den Augen seines süßen, flauschigen Hikaris... [5

Weiter vor sich hingrummeln stürmte er weiter um die Schule herum auf der suche nach einer Ablenkung, irgendetwas, das er töten oder wenigstens zu Tode erschrecken konnte

* * *

**TBC...

* * *

**

So, da mach ich erstmal Schluss für heute, aber der Rest wird bald kommen. Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, wieso es so viel schwerer ist, das ganze auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Irgendwie war es leichter, die richtigen Worte zu finden, als ich es auf Englisch geschrieben hab...

[1 In der Schule hatte ich mal 'Ne Lehrerin, der ist das passiert. Allerdings hat das Zeug nur gestunken, mehr nicht. Aber die hat danach auch immer nur geredet, und meistens nicht mal vom Unterrichtsstoff, sondern ihrer Englandreise als sie jung war. Wenn man das 4 Jahre hört in Englisch und Physik wird das so fad, da ist man dankbar wenn man Stoff machen muss...

[2 Die können alle entweder in ihren Millenniums-Gegenstand und ihrem Seelenraum sein, oder sie kommen raus als Geist, damit nur ihre Hikaris sie sehen können, oder sie haben einen richtigen, festen Körper. Ganz wie die drei wollen. Und sie gehen nur in die Schule, um anderen Streiche zu spielen oder ihre Freunde 'abzulenken'

[3 Am liebsten wenn Yami gerade drinnen ist

[4 O-o Bakura kennt dieses Wort? In echt?

[5 Sorry, aber ich kann irgendwie nicht aufhören, Ryou 'flauschig' zu nennen...

Was passiert als nächstes?

Werden Yami und Yugi noch weiter gehen mit ihrem kleinen 'Spielchen' als sie ohnehin schon sind?

Was hat Bakura vor, und wo ist Ryou geblieben?

Und wird Malik die ganze Geschichte über verschlafen?

Antworten auf diese Fragen und andere gibt es dann in den nächsten Tagen (es werden höchstens noch zwei Kapitel kommen) Bis dahin, vielen Dank fürs lesen, ich würde mich über ein Kommentar freuen


	2. Auftritt Bakura und Marik

Werden Yami und Yugi noch weiter gehen mit ihrem kleinen 'Spielchen' als sie ohnehin schon sind?

Was hat Bakura vor, und wo ist Ryou geblieben?

Und wird Malik die ganze Geschichte über verschlafen?

Das waren die Fragen vom letzten Kapitel, die jetzt beantwortet werden. Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird und ihr mir nicht ZU böse seid mit dem Verlauf...

Also dann. Weiter geht's:

Und schon wieder mal, als Yugi sich wieder umdrehte zu seinem Yami, stand dieser schon wieder fröhlich grinsend am Fenster. Anscheinend mochte er diesen Platz besonders gerne, wenn ihm dort die Sonnenstrahlen warm auf den Rücken schienen, und der leichte, nach allen möglichen Blumen duftende Wind strich sanft über leicht gebräunte Haut, zärtlich liebkosend mit unsichtbaren Fingern...

//Bist du dir eigentlich auch wirklich ganz, ganz sicher, das sie dich nicht sehen können? Weil so wie die nämlich grinsen die ganze Zeit?...// fragte er etwas unsicher, mit einen fragenden Blick in Richtung seiner beiden Freunde, als Honda Joey anscheinend von seiner Meinung überzeugt hatte, und beide zweideutige Blicke in seine Richtung warfen.

/ Sicher bin ich mir sicher! Oder glaubst du, die würden alle noch auf die Lehrerin achten, wenn sie könnten...?/ fragte er mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln, und seine andere Hälfte konnte nur aus tiefsten Herzen zustimmen. Keiner würde die Lehrerin auch nur beachten, wenn sie ihn so sehen könnten. [6 Aber zum Glück konnten sie das nicht. Er gehörte ganz allein ihm...

Yami machte inzwischen weiter mit seinem kleinen 'Spielchen', und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seines Hikaris erfolgreich wieder auf sich mit dem saften wiegen seiner Hüften, bevor er sich noch eine auch nur halbwegs vernünftige Antwort überlegen konnte. Yami ließ seine Hände langsam über den Saum seiner Lederhose wandern, bevor er gemächlich den Knopf aufmachte und den Zippverschluss scheinbar im Zeitlupentempo öffnete. Zuvor hatte er schon die ganzen Schnallen geöffnet und die beiden Gürtel mit einem lauten klirren abgelegt, und für einen Moment war der Kleinere sich ganz sicher, dass jeder im Raum das laute Geräusch gehört haben musste. Aber keiner reagierte auch nur im Geringsten, als der dunkle Geist eine silberne Schnalle nach der anderen öffnete, und Yugi atmete erleichtert auf.

Yami ließ sich ziemlich viel Zeit, um das dunkle, enge Leder zu senken, als er sowohl sich selbst als auch Yugi mit den langsamen Bewegungen reizte, als er immer langsamer wurde, obwohl er eigentlich nur so schnell wie möglich raus wollte aus der engen, störenden Hose. Er fühlte deutlich, wie der kühle Stoff über seine empfindlichen Oberschenkel hinunter glitt, und immer mehr und mehr von seinen ebenfalls schwarzen Boxershorts entblößt wurden vor gierigen Augen, die ihn offen und voller Hunger und Verlangen beobachteten. Als er die Hose gerade um die Knie herum hängen hatte, sah er gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein hochrotes Gesicht verschwand. Yugi hatte die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt um seinen Kopf dort zu verstecken und nicht weiter zusehen zu müssen bei dieser süßen Qual.

/HEY!!!! Was ist, willst du mich nicht ansehen?!/ protestierte Yami mit einem breiten, scherzhaften Grinsen.

//Nein! Auf keinen Fall!// Yugi machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen als er schneller und bestimmter antwortete als er sich tatsächlich fühlte.

/Aber warum denn nicht?/ da war das schmollen wieder deutlich zu hören in seiner Stimme, aber genauso auch ein leises Lachen.

//Hör auf damit!//

/Nein, warum sollte ich?/

//Weil ich sonst für nix garantieren kann, verdammt! Was ist, wenn ich was Unüberlegtes mache...// 'und jeder hier sieht zu?' fügte Yugi noch in Gedanke hinzu.

/Wer sagt denn das das nicht genau meine Absicht ist?/

Aber Yugi weigerte sich immer noch, ihn anzusehen, und Yami setzte sich wieder auf das Fensterbrett, mit der Hose um die Knie. Er hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als er Yugi für einen Moment nachdenklich mit schmalen Augen musterte.

'Ich will dass mein Hikari mich ansieht,' dachte er schmollend, 'oder ich komm mir bescheuert vor in diesem Aufzug.' Es muss da doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, seinen Blick wieder auf sich zu ziehen. /Du liebst mich nicht mehr!/ sagte er dann mit einem verletzten, traurigen Unterton/oder du würdest mich ansehen, anstatt mich einfach so rüde zu ignorieren/

Augenblicklich flog Yugis Kopf erschrocken in die Höhe //Das stimmt nicht!!!! Das darfst du nicht mal annähernd denken!// sagte er ernst und bestimmt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, aber der dunkle Geist hatte den Kopf abgewendet und weigerte sich seinen Hikari ansehen oder auch nur zu antworten.

// Schau mal, Yami, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, das weißt du doch, oder nicht?! Es ist nur so, das hier ist einfach nicht der richtige Ort! Zeih doch bitte wieder deine Sachen an, das ist doch eh schon die letzte Stunde. Danach bin ich fertig für heute, und dann hab ich alle Zeit der Welt für dich...// sagte er flehend zu seiner dunklen Hälfte, der sein Grinsen nun einfach nicht mehr verstecken konnte /Aber was ist, wenn ich dich jetzt will? Errötend und Seufzend und Windend unter mir... Zitternd und Ächzend und Stöhnend, ganz allein nur für mich? Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich es mag, wenn du das machst. Nur für mich allein.../ summte er mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen. Ein Glitzern, das ganz deutlich sagte 'Und ich krieg doch immer, was ich will'. Yugi starrte ihn ungläubig an, bevor es in seinem Kopf 'Klick' machte:

//Du hast mich reingelegt! Das war sooo gemein, Yami! Wie kannst du das machen?!//

/Aber Aibou, in Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt! Und vor allem, ich will das du mich ansiehst.../ und er zog seine Hose jetzt komplett aus, alles unter Yugis wachsamen Blick, welchen er ganz leicht wieder einfing, nachdem der Junge den schweren Fehler machte, ihn wieder anzusehen. Eigentlich wollte er ja auch gar nicht wirklich derartig starren, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war wie ein Reflex für ihn, den andern anzusehen, anzustarren; beinahe zu sabbern... Nicht das es das erste Mal währe, das er das tat; die Aussicht war einfach viel zu anziehend und verführerisch, um einfach so ignoriert zu werden. 'Wann hat er eigentlich Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen?' wunderte sich Yugi nebenbei, als er ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er das Leder weglegte zum Rest der abgelegten Kleidung, die einen vergessenen, schwarzen Haufen auf dem Fensterbrett bildete. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann das war, nicht das ihn das noch irgendwie interessierte, als sein Mund plötzlich trocken wurde beim Anblick von all der braunen, makellosen Haut vor sich, aber...

Yugi fing den Blick in Yamis Augen auf und er schauderte bei dem, was er dort deutlich erkennen konnte. 'Er sieht irgendwie aus wie eine Katze. Eine große, große hungrige Katze, die ihre Beute beobachtete aus dem undurchdringlichen Schatten eines tiefen, dunklen unbekannten Dschungels, bereit sie jeden Moment anzuspringen und zu jagen...' Nur in diesem Fall war er selbst die glückliche Beute, nicht das ihn das auch nur im Geringsten störte, ganz im Gegenteil, er war es immer wieder gerne...

Und dann schlich dieser Jäger zu ihm mit einem Lächeln, der ihn beinahe weg schmelzen ließ. Langsam kam er näher, und für den Jungen war es, als würde er eine Ewigkeit für die paar Schritte brauchen, als er in die roten Juwelen schaute, die der andere Augen nannte, bodenlose Seen voll von Gefühlen. Gefühlen die an ihn adressiert waren, nur für ihn...

Yugi fühlte Hitze in seine Wangen schießen als er weiter ungeniert starrte.

//Bitte hör auf damit, Yami...// bettelte Yugi in Yamis Kopf, als er sich über die Lippen leckte, um dann denn Blick mühsam loszureißen und seine Augen fest und entschieden zu schließen. Das war nicht gerade einfach für ihn, wenn man bedachte, das da ein Geist war, der ihn beinahe mit den Augen allein auszog, und der selbst nicht mehr viel auszuziehen hatte. Und vor allem, wenn man bedachte, das sein Blut sich inzwischen nicht nur in den Wangen, sondern auch wesentlich mehr südlich sammelte.

/Aber warum soll ich denn Aufhören, Aibou?/ flüsterte Yami verführerisch /wenn du doch gerade absolut begehrenswert aussiehst, so ganz rot und aufgewühlt.../

Yami setzte sich nieder, genau vor Yugi auf den Tisch, und ließ seine Beine lässig auf beiden Seiten von Yugis eigenen baumeln, um diese zwischen seinen längeren zu fangen.

Besagter Junge saß aber nur da mit geschlossenen Augen da und wurde schon wieder Rot [_sollte er das nicht irgendwie gewohnt sein?_

//Wenn ich ihn ignoriere geht er vielleicht weg?!// dachte er, ohne zu merken das Yami jeden Gedanken mithören konnte.

/Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich bin? Ein Alptraum?/

//Ja, manchmal kannst du wirklich einer sein!//

Yami konnte das auf dieses Kommentar folgende Lachen einfach nicht unterdrücken, seine Handflächen gingen zu den Wangen des anderen, von wo aus er sie über weiche, weiche Haut streicheln ließ, runter über einen weißen Hals, um sie dann auf schmale Schultern zu legen und ihn etwas mehr nach hinten in seinen Sessel zu drücken. /Du träumst also von mir? Verfolge ich dich bis in den Schlaf? Um dich zu halten und zu lieben und zu schmecken und fühlen und hören und riechen und.../ aber er bekam keine Antwort, als Yugi die Augen nur noch fester zumachte, wenn man vom immer schneller werdendem atmen mal absah, und leichte Schauer liefen den schmalen Rücken hinunter.

/Yugi.../ hörte er seine dunklere Hälfte neben seinem Ohr flüstern, bevor diese warmen Lippen über seine brennenden Wangen geistern und sie dabei doch kaum berührten.

/Yuuugiiiii.../ hauchte diese tiefe Stimme in sein anderes Ohr. Zähne zupften an seinem Ohrläppchen, und er hatte es schwer, still zu sein und nicht einfach laut aufzuseufzen bei dieser angenehmen Behandlung.

/Komm schon,... schau mich an.../ er wird nicht aufhören mit seinem verführerischen Gewisper, das war Yugi ganz klar. Und er liebte diese tiefe Stimme, dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Sie ließ ihm immer Schaudern und Beben und er wollte mehr davon. Brauchte mehr davon, so wie er immer mehr wollte und brauchte von seinem Yami.

Plötzlich war da eine raue Zunge, die über sein Kinn lief und eine feuchte Spur hinterließ von einer Seite zur andern, und er spürte einen Luftzug darüber wehen, aber er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob es nur der Wind war, oder Yamis Atem.

Yugi konnte ein Schaudern nicht länger unterdrücken, als er genussvoll seufzte, als diese begabte Zunge auf und ab leckte und knabberte an seinem Hals, um wieder zum Ohr zurückzukehren.

Und plötzlich war es gar nicht mehr schwer, die Tatsache, dass er immer noch in der Schule war, einfach zur Seite zu schieben. Seine Vernunft hatte schon seit einer Weile ein 'Bin auf Mittagspause' -Schild aufgestellt. Und im Moment wollte er auch nichts mehr als das Gefühl dieser wunderbaren Lippen auf seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals, seinem Nacken, überall, aber als Yamis Lippen dann von ihm abließen konnte er nicht anders als leise zu wimmern. Aber Yami ignorierte all die kleinen Geräusche, die sein Hikari machte, als seine Hände an der Brust des Kleineren hinunter rieben in kleinen Kreisen. Ein kleiner, lästiger Rest von Vernunft, - der sich total stur weigerte, die Klappe zu halten und in irgendeinem tiefen dunklen Loch zu sterben -, kam zurück, um Yugi daran zu erinnern, das er ganz sicher nicht zuhause und allein war, wie sehr er sich das im Moment auch wünschte.

/Weißt du, Aibou,/ sagte Yami zwischen kitzelnden Küssen um sein Ohr herum /wenn du deinen Sessel etwas zurückschiebst/ und er tippte seine Zunge etwas in das Ohr und wurde mit einem scharfen einatmen belohnt /könnte ich auf deinem Schoß sitzen./ und er rieb seine bloße Wade gegen einen verhüllten Schenkel, verlockend und einladend.

Und Yugi bewegte seinen Sessel... näher zum Tisch hin...

//Nein! Das mach ich sicher nicht!// aber im Stillen fluchte Yugi auf dieses kleine Bisschen Vernunft, das ihm so bestimmt im Weg stand und redete ohne gefragt worden zu sein..

Yami ließ ein frustriertes Grollen hören, aber als er noch mal darüber nachdachte fing er wieder an zu grinsen. Weil jetzt war Yugi nämlich so nah mit seinem Gesicht bei seiner Brust, er konnte jeden heißen Atemzug des Anderen über die empfindliche Haut seines Oberkörpers waschen fühlen. Und Yugis kleine Hände lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und drücken diese immer wieder unbewusst.

/Ich weiß das dir das auch gefällt, mein Kleiner./ sagte er mit einer vor Verlangen dunklen Stimme /Warum gehen wir nicht irgendwo anders hin? Ich weiß, du willst, mein süßer Hikari, streite es nicht ab, das ist sinnlos./ und mit einem singenden Unterton in der Stimme glitt er mit den Fingerspitzen von den Händen, die auf seinen Schenkeln lagen, hinauf zu hellen Schultern. Er brachte den Kleineren erneut zum Erschaudern und... war das ein leises Stöhnen, das er da gerade gehört hatte? als er sich nach vorne beugte, um seine Zunge gründlich über Yugis Pulsader wandern zu lassen und mit einem tiefen Seufzer dafür belohnt zu werden. Mit einem erfreuten und zufriedenen Grinsen sah er, wie Yugi den Kopf zur Seite legte, um noch mehr von dieser wunderbaren Haut zu offenbaren. Eine Einladung, die der frühere Pharao nur zu gerne annahm und ausgiebig ausnutzte.

Yugi genoss die kurzen Küsse und das sanfte Zwicken an seinem Hals und den warmen Atem, der über die feuchten Stellen wanderte. Die Hände, die über seine Schulten und sein Genick streichelten. Das Gewicht, als seine dunklere Hälfte sich leicht bei ihm anlehnte um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und vom Tisch zu fallen, als er sich immer weiter zu ihm noch vorne lehnte.

Und der Großteil seiner Gedanken hatte sich entschlossen, denselben Weg wie seine Vernunft einzuschlagen und ein 'Außer Betrieb '- Schild aufzustellen und weiß der Teufel wohin zu verschwinden. Nicht das er sie brauchen würde.

Er zappelte etwas in seinem Stuhl herum, konnte einfach nicht länger nur stillsitzen bei den angenehmen Gefühlen, die Yami immer stärker in ihm wachrief mit seiner liebevollen Behandlung. Er wollte den anderen ebenfalls küssen und necken und verwöhnen, anstatt ihm den ganzen Spaß alleine haben zu lassen. Yugis Hände, die immer noch auf Yamis Schenkel ruhten, fingen nun an, wie ganz von alleine zu wandern. Er drückte die Haut unter seinen Fingern leicht und zeichnete kleine Muster mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab, und noch weiter hinauf, bis er auf etwas Glattes, Dunkles und weiches stieß.

/Was meinst du, Aibou, soll ich die auch noch ausziehen?/ fragte Yami scherzend, als Yugi die Hände wegzog als hätte er sich verbrannt als er den schwarzen Stoff seiner Boxershorts berührte, und violette Augen flogen auf.

//Nein// kam die beinahe erschrockene Antwort des kleineren, selbst als sein Kopf mit aller Kraft 'JA' schrie. Nicht mehr lange und er würde nachgeben und sich wirklich eine Entschuldigung einfallen lassen, um die Klasse auf schnellsten Weg verlassen zu können. Aber jetzt noch nicht, selbst als er ein Seufzen und Keuchen nach den anderen von sich gab. Und das Yami dauernd seine Waden gegen seine Beine rieb half ihm auch nicht gerade beim 'klar denken' [_Wem würde das schon... Wer würde überhaupt denken wollen_

Yami schob seine Hände wieder unter das Shirt des Kleineren, um über heiße, empfindliche Haut zu streichen. Er konnte deutlich den immer schneller werdenden Herzschlag gut unter seinen Handflächen rasen fühlen und er wünschte sich fast verzweifelt, ihm das Stück Stoff einfach ausziehen zu können, das so viel von dieser weichen Haut vor ihm versteckte, die er doch so gerne jetzt kosten würde. Aber leider konnte er das nicht, und so entschied Yami sich, seine Hände wieder weiter unten zu beschäftigen, um hier ein bisschen zu kitzeln und dort zu tätscheln. Er wusste genau, wo Yugi empfindsam war, und wo er es liebte, berührt zu werden, und dieses Wissen nutze er jetzt wieder mal voll aus.

Er reizte und verwöhnte die rosa Brustwarzen, fuhr leicht mit den Fingernägeln darüber, zog und streichelte sie bis sie so hart wie möglich waren und Yugis Atem ging immer schneller, und er konnte die kleinen Seufzer und das leise Stöhnen einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken, selbst als er sich in einem sinnlosen Versuch auf die Lippen biss. Er wusste, wenn er ein Geräusch machte, würde Yami sich nur noch mehr ermutigt fühlen, und er würde gar nicht mehr 'nein' sagen können, weil er das warme, kribbelige Gefühl, das Yami in ihm auslöste, nicht verlieren wollte.

Und so tat er das einzige, was er im Moment tun konnte: Er schob seinen Sessel weiter nach hinten, um den neckenden, kitzelnden Berührungen auszuweichen, ohne zu merken, das er Yami damit genau in die Hände spielte; weil er jetzt viel mehr Platz hatte, um mit den Händen noch ein ganzes Stück weiter nach unten zu wandern an dem kleineren Körper vor ihm. Und dieses Mal hielt er nicht am Hosenbund an, sondern ging weiter abwärts, um dort kurz zu streicheln und zu drücken, bevor er zärtlich die angezogenen Oberschenkel kraulte und tätschelte. Selbst der letzte kleine Rest an Vernunft und klaren Gedanken hatte sich nun für eine lange Ferienreise verabschiedet...

/Awwww... Schau mal, was ich da gefunden habe!/ und Yami streichelte leicht über die Beule in der Hose seines Hikaris, das Lachen war klar zu hören in seiner Stimme. /Sieht aus, als hättest du ein kleines Problem hier,/ und fröhlich grinsend drückte er etwas zu. /Oder eher besser ein nicht so kleines Problem. Möchtest du, das ich mich darum kümmere?/ fragte der frühere Pharao scherzhaft, als er noch etwas fester zudrückte. Aber seine einzige Antwort war ein scharfes Einatmen und lautes Seufzen.

Yugi konnte sich nicht weniger um seine Umgebung kümmern, als jetzt selbst die letzten, nebeligen Gedanken vergessen waren, und er konnte nicht anders als sich der neckenden Hand seiner dunkleren Hälfte entgegen zu drücken. Langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne, um sanfte, beinahe schüchterne Küsse auf dem gebräunten Oberkörper vor ihm zu verteilen. Genussvoll leckte er sich über die Lippen, um den Geschmack von Yami an ihnen noch etwas mehr zu kosten, den Geschmack nach Sommer und Sonne, und er wollte mehr, also lehnte er sich nach vorne um mehr zu bekommen.

Seine Hände machten sich wieder selbstständig, und er konnte deutlich den Unterschied zwischen der warmen Haut und dem kühleren Stoff fühlen, als er sie vom harten Holz seines Tisches über die Oberschenkel seines Yamis führte. Doch dieses Mal machte er nicht bei den Boxershorts halt, sondern lenkte sie darüber und weiter nach oben zu den Hüften des anderen, wo er sie auch erstmal ließ.

Yami lehnte sich diesen liebevollen Händen entgegen, als er vom Hals des Kleineren abließ und sich gerade aufsetzte, um ganz die sanften Liebkosungen zu genießen. Er hatte die roten Augen vor Behagen geschlossen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, als er leise schurrte um seinen Hikari noch mehr zu ermutigen.

Yugi fühlte das leichte Zittern der Muskeln unter seinen Lippen, als er sie nachfuhr mit Küssen und ihnen folgte vom Nabel über den Bauch hinweg. Er fühlte die Schauder, die er verursachte, unter seiner Zunge, als er langsam einen Pfad über den makellosen Oberkörper hinaufleckte und er fühlte auch das Vibrieren des Stöhnen unter seinen Zähnen, als er eine Brustwarze fand um genüsslich daran zu saugen. Er rutschte im Sessel weiter nach vorne, um ihn besser erreichen zu können, und er festigte den Griff um die Taille des Größeren. Er hörte ein tiefes Stöhnen vom anderen Ende ihrer Seelenverbindung und antwortete mit einem eigenen, als er das harte Fleisch in seinem Mund verließ, um sich um die andere Brustwarze auf die gleiche Weise zu kümmern. Als auch diese hart war biss und knabberte und küsste er sich weiter nach oben. Doch gerade als er aufstehen wollte, um mehr Haut erreichen zu können wurden seine Hände; die den Weg, den sein Mund vorgezeichnet hatte, nachstreichelten; von Yamis eigenen eingefangen und gestoppt.

Der frühere Pharao schaute tief in die Lust-verhangenen Augen des anderen, als er auf jede Handfläche einen feuchten Schmatz legte. Er hörte Yugi leise kichern, als er ihn mit der Zungenspitze ein wenig kitzelte. /Schieb deinen Sessel etwas nach hinten, mein Kleiner/ und dieses Mal diskutierte Yugi nicht, er tat es einfach ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ließ sich Yami elegant und geschmeidig von dem unbequemen Tisch auf Yugis viel angenehmeren Schoss gleiten. Er legte die langen Arme gemächlich um den Hals des Kleineren und lehnte seine Stirn an die des anderen. Ihre Augen begegneten sich, brennende Rote trafen auf funkelnde Violette. Yami schloss die seinen für einen Moment, als seine Lippen über heiße Wangen wanderten um dann etwas wie ein maunzen zu ernten, als er leicht an der Haut unter seinem Ohrläppchen saugte. Er konnte sanfte Finger über seine Wirbelsäule tanzen fühlen, und er schauderte und wand sich unter der prickelnden Berührung. Sein Winden ging aber nicht unbemerkt vorbei an Yugi, als durch die enge Nähe ihre Hüften aneinander stießen.

Yugi keuchte überrascht auf, und Yami, dem der Ton gefiel, machte es gleich noch mal, nur um mit einem weiteren scharfen Keuchen belohnt zu werden. Er drückte Yugi weiter nach hinten in den Sessel und legte wieder die Arme fest um seine Schultern, um ihn auch dort zu halten, als er sich langsam vor und zurück bewegte, vor und zurück damit Yugi auch nur ja deutlich die Berührungen und das Aufeinanderstoßen ihrer Hüften fühlen konnte. Yamis Herz blieb für einen Moment scheinbar stehen, als er die eindeutigen Beulen in ihren Hosen immer wieder aneinander rieb, und er mit halb geschlossenen Augen auf die Schönheit unter ihm staunte: Die amethystfarbenen Augen waren fest geschlossen, verbargen die vor Lust und Verlangen dunklen Juwelen. Er atmete schwer durch leicht geöffnete Lippen, rot und einladend. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt, um mehr von diesem elfenbeinfarbenen, zarten Hals zu entblößen. Er konnte das lästige Shirt des Kleineren über seine nackte Brust scheuern fühlen und die warmen Hände um seine Hüften festigten und öffneten ihren Griff im Rhythmus mit den Bewegungen des einstigen Pharaos, um ihn näher zu drücken und noch mehr von dieser schmerzlichen, wundervollen und köstlichen Nähe zu bekommen.

Yami rieb sich schneller und fester an ihn, als Yugi immer lauter seufzte und ächzte durch das Band, das ihre Seelen verband, und ihm hungrig entgegenkam.

//Yami// Der Kleinere drehte seinen Kopf um die Lippen des anderen zu suchen, aber Yami stoppte einfach nur sein schnelles schaukeln und reiben und lehnte sich mit einem verspielten, neckischen Grinsen etwas nach hinten. Er ignorierte das wimmern des Kleineren, als dieser doch einfach nur einen Kuss wollte.

//Yami... Wie gemein!//

Yami legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen und lehnte sich nach vorne, als ob er nachgeben würde, was er bisher mit voller Absicht vermieden hatte. Er leckte sanft über die Ecken der empfindlichen Haut, und Yugi drehte wieder den Kopf, um ihm zu folgen und einzufangen, aber Yami hielt ihn mit Bestimmtheit an seinem Platz fest.

Nachdenklich sah er nach unten

/ Hmmmm... Soll ich? Soll ich nicht? Schließlich hast du doch die ganze Zeit gesagt, ich soll aufhören.../ ein Schmollen war die Antwort auf die nachdenkliche Frage, und das scherzhafte Glitzern in seinen roten Augen sagte Yugi das Yami ihn nur noch weiter reizen wollte mit seinen Spielchen // Yamiiiii...Biiiiiiittteeee.//

Yami gab dann doch nach, und lehnte sich nach vorne zu dem wartenden Jungen, der den Kopf schief legte und ihm entgegenkam. Aber im letztmöglichen Augenblick änderte der dunkle Geist die Richtung wieder, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern/Ich glaube, ich zieh die nervenden Boxershorts vorher aus. Die werden nämlich allmählich zu unbequem und viel zu eng. Was sagst du dazu, mein kleiner Hikari, soll ich?!/

Yugi konnte dazu nur leise wimmern, wo er doch unbedingt einen Kuss von diesen wunderbar köstlichen Lippen wollte, und er folgte mit seinem Kopf dem des früheren Pharaos. Doch der ließ ihn nicht mal einen einzigen stehlen, selbst als Yugi nochmals wimmerte, leise und hungrig.

Als er sich langsam von seinem Schoß erhob konnte Yami nicht anders als sich die Lippen zu lecken bei dem Bild das der Kleinere für ihn zeigte, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und hungrigen Augen, die jede seiner Bewegungen genau verfolgten. Er streichelte nochmals über dieses Engelsgesicht, das er so liebte, bevor er seine Handfläche wegrutschen ließ, was den Kleineren ein leises Stöhnen entlockte, nur um dann nochmals umsonst zu wimmern, als er auch das letzte bisschen Körperkontakt mit seiner dunkleren Hälfte verlor. Wie sehr er doch die ganzen Töne und Laute liebte, die sein Hikari machen konnte, nur wegen ihm; es war er, der den Kleineren so klingen ließ und so aussehen ließ...

/Wunderschön/ sagte Yami, als er wieder neben ihm beim Fenster stand, nachdrücklich mit den Hüften schwang und seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft über seine braune Haut schickte, begleitet von einem tiefen, lauten Stöhnen. Er hackte seine Daumen in den Bund seiner schwarzen Boxershorts und schaute ihn tief ihn die Augen, die er zu schmalen Schlitzen geschlossen hatte, um sicher zu sein, das Yugi ihn immer noch zusah, und sich nicht etwa wieder vor ihm versteckte. Aber da brauchte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Seine hellere Seite konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm losreißen, selbst wenn er wollte. Nachdem er sich plötzlich nicht mehr rührte, wanderte ein fragender Blick über den schlanken Körper, um auf bodenlose, dunkelrote Augen zu treffen.

/Bist du wirklich immer noch sicher, das du nur da sitzen willst, Hikari? Ich könnte hier nämlich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, weißt du?/ und er zupfte etwas an dem Stoff.

//Sicher...// aber Yugi wusste selbst nicht mehr, ob er meinte sicher zum sitzen bleiben, oder zum helfen. Yami ging wieder näher zu Yugi, und damit war er verloren.

Yugi griff nach vorne und legte seine kleineren Hände über die des Größeren vor ihm, bereit sie gemeinsam nach unten zu schieben. Yugi lehnte sich immer weiter und weiter vor, bis seine Nase beinahe gegen den festen Bauch seines Yamis stieß, als der dunkle Stoff dabei war, auch das letzte bisschen versteckte Haut vor seinen Augen zu enthüllen. Er konnte Yami unter seinen Fingern leicht zittern spüren, und er wusste, das er schneller machen wollte, aber er hielt die Hände unter seinen fest. Verlangsamte sie, als der dunkle Geist schneller werden wollte. Yugi konnte nicht anders als zu erröten und sich wieder erwartungsvoll mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen zu fahren, als einige Locken von dunklem Haar zum Vorschein kamen. Er schaute lächelnd von unter seinen Stirnfransen auf, als er mit seiner Zunge ein paar mal um den Nabel herumfuhr, bevor er sie darin versenkte, wieder und wieder, bis Yami nicht aufhören konnte zu seufzen und stöhnen. //Soll ich weiter runter gehen? Sie komplett für dich ausziehen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Yami, sag's mir...//

Irgendwo draußen streunte noch immer ein gelangweilter König der Diebe herum, planend und denken und er schaute in jedes Fenster an dem er vorbeikam. Vielleicht fand er ja was zu tun, ohne das Ryou davon erfahren musste... [_Szenenwechsel! Ich weiß ich bin gemein!_

Und dann sah er es! Das war sie, seine große Chance! Er wollte seinen Augen beinahe nicht trauen! Dort drüben, bei dem offenen Fenster, lagen die Klamotten von diesem dummen Pharao halb beim Fenster heraußen und flatterten ein bisschen im leichten Wind. Er kannte doch diese Lederhose, und auch die Jacke, kein Zweifel...

Und als er einen Blick durch das Fenster riskierte sah er Yami dort stehen, nur in seinen Boxershorts, und dieser Zwerg, den er seinen Hikari schimpfte war knallrot und hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten, bei dem Anblick vor ihm nicht einfach loszusabbern.

Und die anderen Opfer.. Ähmmm, _Schüler_, sahen Yugi nur neugierig an, auf was er da wohl die ganze Zeit so interessiert starrte. ..

'So, was könnte ich jetzt wohl machen?' dachte Bakura mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er sich vorsichtig und leise, wie der Dieb der er auch war, näherte, genau als drinnen eine Frau zum wiederholten Mal den Zwerg des Pharaos rief, um ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen, unter dem Gelächter der anderen Opfer... ämmmm, _Schüler_.

Und das war selbstverständlich eine Gelegenheit, die er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen konnte.

Wenn sein Kopf nicht so benebelt gewesen währe, Yugi hätte sich schon längst eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um früher aus der Klasse zu verschwinden, oder noch besser, jetzt gleich und auf der Stelle. Genau wie Yami sagte, -wollte-, die ganze Zeit vorher, als er die Hände wieder ausstreckte, um Yami auch von dem letzten übrigen Stoff am Leib zu befreien. Die anderen in der Klasse hatte er schon lange vergessen, jeden Gedanken an seine Umgebung hatte er schon weit hinter sich gelassen.

Alles was er jetzt noch sah, was Yami, der auf ihn wartete mit brennenden, hungrigen Augen wie geschmolzenes Feuer. Alles was er hörte war diese tiefe Stimme, die süßen Unsinn und verführerische Worte zu ihm murmelte. Alles was er fühlte war diese schöne, leicht gebräunte Haut unter seinen forschenden Fingern, und Yugi lief unwillkürlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen bei dem Gedanken an was er alles haben konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Und wie er wollte, so sehr das es beinahe wehtat!

Das war auch der Punkt, an dem sie merkten, das sich die Lehrerin räusperte, bevor sie schrie "YUGI MUTOU!!!!" und der Kleinere der Beiden drehte seinen Kopf so schnell er konnte in ihre Richtung mit einem knallroten Gesicht. Yugi schaute mit großen Augen unschuldig zu ihr auf. So unschuldig zumindest, wie jemand schauen kann, der gerade vor der ganzen Klasse scheinbar grundlos gestöhnt und die Luft abgegrabscht hatte.

"So unterhaltsam es auch ist, dir bei deinen Tagträumen zuzusehen, ich währe dir sehr verbunden, wenn du es irgendwie einrichten könntest, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen Unterricht zu lenken. Und bitte störe die anderen nicht beim lernen mit den ganzen komischen Geräuschen und Gemurmel. Aber nur, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht und du die Zeit dafür irgendwie erübrigen kannst, versteht sich."

Yugi konnte das enttäuschte Gemurre nicht unterdrücken, als sein Blick weg gezwungen wurde von der sinnlichen Aussicht neben ihm, zurück zur Lehrerin. Er wurde gleich noch mehr rot, als er merkte, das jeder in der Klasse ihn anschaute, nein, anstarrte, mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern.

Und wie es aussah war die Lehrerin mehr als nur unglücklich mit ihm. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn schon mehrmals gerufen, und jetzt triefte ihre Stimme nur so von Sarkasmus, und sie stand da wie ein Racheengel, nur ohne Schwert.

//Sieh aus, als währe ich doch ein bisschen lauter gewesen als ich dachte. Ich kann wohl nicht aufhören, diese ganzen Töne von mir zu geben, wie sehr ich's auch versuche...//

Für einen Moment dacht Yami ernsthaft daran, diese dumme Frau einfach in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und sie ins Schattenreich zu befördern, dafür dass sie sie unterbrochen hatte und außerdem Yugis Aufmerksamkeit von ihm weggezogen hat. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie auf den armen Jungen einschrie! Aber Yugi währe sicher nicht begeistert davon, sobald er alle seine Gedanken wieder beisammen hatte, und er wollte ihn nicht aufregen und böse machen indem er seine Lehrerin killte. Und so war alles, was er tun konnte, zuzuschauen und alle zur Hölle zu wünschen. Die Lehrerin, die Schüler, die ganze Schule... [_Wer von uns tut das nicht manchmal? _

Er schaute nicht hinter sich, als ein weißer Haarschopf auftauchte, und er sah auch nicht das gemeine Grinsen, und die Hand, die nach dem schwarzen Haufen griff, da er mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand und wartete, das sich die schreiende Frau in nichts auflöste.

/Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich deine Stimme höre, mein kleiner Aibou../ schnurrte Yami genau neben Yugis Ohr, während seine Hände von Yugis Oberkörper immer weiter nach unten rutschten, um erneut auf seiner Hose liegen zu bleiben und zu streicheln und zu drücken...

//Aber doch nicht jetzt, verdammt noch mal...//

Bakura lachte beinahe laut auf, das hier war schon fast zu einfach.

Also schnappte er sich Yamis Klamotten und rannte davon, laut lachend wie der Verrückte der er manchmal auch sein konnte.

Yami brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu merken, was los war, und dann verfolgte er den frechen Dieb auch schon so schnell er konnte.

"Verdammter Dieb, gib das zurück!"

"Zwing mich doch, Zwergen-Pharao!"

"Gib mir meine Hose zurück, du traurige Kopie eines Grabräubers, oder ich sende deinen stehlenden Arsch in die Hölle aus der du gekrochen bist!"

Lachend wie ein Verrückter rannte Bakura davon, dicht gefolgt von Yami, der versuchte, seine Hose von dem ausweichenden Dieb zurückzuholen.

Aber der Albino hatte es leichter mit seinen längeren Beinen, und er wedelte mit seiner Beute über seinem Kopf herum wie mit einer Fahne, und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse auf sich. Aber alles was sie sahen war ein langhaariger Grabräuber, der von einer Seite zur anderen rannte, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und etwas dunklem in der Hand, wie er vor scheinbar nichts davonrannte und immer wieder zurückschaute.

Was sie nicht sahen war ein Yami in Boxershorts, der versuchte, den anderen mit seinem Blick zu töten, während er versuchte ihn einzuholen, und in seinem Zorn war er so rot angelaufen wie sonst nur Yugi das konnte.

Der brauchte seine dunkle Hälfte auch gar nicht erst zu hören, um zu wissen, dass er Ryous Freund eine Reise ins Reich der Schatten versprach, nachdem er ihn auf 10 verschiedene Arten getötet hatte. Aber wenigstens achteten die andern jetzt nicht mehr auf ihn, wofür der Hikari sehr froh und dankbar war. Aber sein Yami tat ihm schon auch irgendwie leid, schließlich musste der jetzt seine Hose von dem weißhaarigen Grabräuber zurückerobern. Und er brauchte auch nicht die Millenium- Halskette von Ishizu, um zu wissen, das Bakura nicht die Klappe über diese ganze Sache halten würde, und Yami damit ärgern würde, wo immer er auch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Und Yami, ganz der stolze ehemalige Pharao, würde jedes einzelne Mal versuchen, ihm dafür den Hals umzudrehen. Und wer würde die beiden dann stoppen müssen, bevor sie zuviel Chaos und Zerstörung anrichten konnten? Ganz genau, Ryou und er! Immer auf die kleinen, unschuldigen Hikaris! Verdammt! Yugi versteckte wieder den Kopf in seinen Armen bei diesen düsteren Aussichten, und er schaute nur kurz auf, als er ein 'Plop' hörte.

Anscheinend hatte er die ganze Zeit zugesehen, denn plötzlich tauchte Marik aus seinem Seelenraum auf und saß laut lachend auf Maliks Tisch.

Und dann brach endgütig die Hölle aus:

Denn Marik war nicht unsichtbar, als er auftauchte, und so schrie beinahe jeder laut los _"Der Geist"_ und "_Ahhhh... das Monster ist wieder da!" "Rennt so schnell ihr könnt! Der Wahnsinnige ist da!"_ und andere derartige Sachen... Marik war kein Fremder hier in der Schule.

Zwar wusste keiner, wer er genau war oder wo er herkam, aber jeder hatte schon von ihm gehört und fürchtete seine Streiche. Und er liebte es, seinen Spaß mit Maliks Klassenkameraden zu haben, und so wie es klang, hatten sie ihn auch schon sehr vermisst. [_So wie Pest und Cholera_ Oder aber sie erinnerten sich nur zu genau an einen seiner letzten Streiche, der erst ein paar Wochen zurücklag, als der Pharao und der Grabräuber im Chemiesaal gespielt hatten. Die beiden hatten ihm die perfekte Gelegenheit geliefert, ein paar Sachen von dort zu 'borgen' und selbst etwas zu spielen. Es war wirklich lustig zu beobachten wie die Flüssigkeit nach dem Mischen blubberte und die Farbe änderte, und das Chaos, als es erst explodierte und dann roch wie zehn Jahre alte Eier. Gut das ihn keiner dabei erwischt hatte, weil er gleich danach in seinen Seelenraum verschwunden war, um sich dort vor Lachen auf den Boden zu wälzen. _[Yep, genau, Marik war schuld an dem Unglück, an dem die Lehrerin sich selbst die Schuld gab._ Und das Beste war, das keiner mit Sicherheit wusste, dass er es war. Sicher, es gab Gerüchte, so wie eigentlich immer wenn etwas Schlimmes in der Schule geschah, aber keiner hatte ihn wirklich dabei _gesehen, _also brauchte er sich auch keine Sorgen machen, das er dafür Ärger bekommen würde. Die einzigen, die kein bisschen an die Schuld der Lehrerin glaubten, waren sein eigener Hikari und seine Freunde, ganz besonders da sie seine Vorliebe kannten für alles was 'Bumm!' machte. Und auch, weil immer, wenn etwas plötzlich und grundlos brannte oder explodierte, war einer der Yamis oder auch alle gemeinsam Schuld daran. Ja, so überraschend es auch klang, es gab tatsächlich Zeiten, wo sie alle zusammenarbeiteten, um unschuldigen Leuten Streiche zu spielen. Oder Leuten, die sie nicht mochten oder die ihnen auf die Nerven gingen. Was meistens eh alles dasselbe war.

Marik liebte dieses Geräusch des Feueralarms einfach, das ihnen sagte, dass sie mit was auch immer sie gerade vorhatten, erfolgreich waren. Die Panik und Chaos, das dieser einfache Ton auslösen konnte war zum Schreien lustig. Weniger lustig war dann leider die Tatsache, das kurz darauf immer ihre ziemlich wütenden Hikaris folgten, die schrieen _'Was zum Teufel hast du antiker Idiot jetzt schon wieder angestellt' _und '_Wenn ich deinen verfluchten Hintern erwische, trete ich dich in dein nächstes Leben_' und _'Du wirst auf dem Sofa schlafen für den Rest der Woche, des Monats, und wenn du weiter rumspinnst auch des Jahres!'_ und viele andere, unerfreuliche Sachen, die ein süßer, unschuldiger Hikari wirklich nicht sagen oder denken sollte...

Die zogen es nicht mal ihn Erwägung, das vielleicht, nur vielleicht, jemand anderes Schuld an allem war! Nicht das das je der Fall war, aber egal! Es konnte sein! Wirklich!

Malik wachte von seinem Nickerchen auf, als er neben sich einen lauten 'Rums' hörte. Als er merkte, das es nur seine verrückte andere Hälfte war, die vor Lachen vom Tisch gefallen war, ging er wider zu seinem Schläfchen über. Aber nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken flogen seine Augen plötzlich wieder erschrocken auf, und er setzte sich kerzengerade in seinem Sessel auf: "HEY! Was machst DU eigentlich hier!?" Und als er sich seine Umgebung genauer anschaute, füge er noch hinzu: "Und was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht!?" Aber Marik rollte nur lachend auf den Boden herum und konnte nicht antworten, unter den geschockten und ängstlichen Blicken der Schüler, die momentan nicht irgendwie anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

Und die anderen...

Die Hälfte der Klasse hatte sich versteckt, als erst Bakura und dann auch noch Marik auftauchten. Zwei der drei größten Plagen am selben Ort, das konnte einfach kein gutes Zeichen sein. Zwar gingen die drei nicht zur schule, aber trotzdem waren die Yamis berühmt berüchtigt für ihre Streiche und Scherze, und die Duelle, die sie sich immer wieder laut schimpfend lieferten. Und da wurde Malik noch nicht einmal dazugerechnet, obwohl der genauso bescheuert wie sein verrückter Yami sein konnte, die beiden allein waren schlimm genug.

Die andere Hälfte der Klasse, die sich nicht unter ihren Tischen, auf den Kästen oder unter den Röcken der Mädchen versteckte, schaute neugierig zum Fenster nach draußen. Bakura war immer noch so damit beschäftigt, laut lachend und schimpfend im Kreis zu rennen und etwas Schwarzes über dem Kopf zu schwenken, das er das Unheil in Form seines eigenen Hikaris nicht kommen sah.

TBC:

[6 Da hat er recht, oder nicht

Also, erst mal: ES TUT MIR LEID!! aber ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen...

Ich weiß, was alle irgendwie gedacht/gehofft hatten, wie es weitergeht mit Yami und Yugi...

Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht so enttäuscht, das ihr gar nicht weiter lest, weil ich mit dem 'Romantik' Teil noch nicht durch bin...

Allerdings... Bakuras Fantasie ist nicht gerade... na ja, anständig/ stubenrein... Und bringt ihm einige 'böse Blicke' und 'unfreundliche Worte' von Yami und Marik ein...

Und vorher beschäftigt sich Marik auch noch mit den Opfern... -ähmm, ich meine _Schülern, _aus der Klasse... Die armen Schüler...

Was hat Ryou vor, wenn er Bakura erstmal erwischt?

Und was wird Marik den armen Schülern antun, oder werden Malik und Yugi ihn stoppen können?

Was wird die Lehrerin tun im Angesicht der Hölle, in die sich ihre Klasse bald verwandeln wird?

Antworten auf diese Fragen gibt es dann im nächsten Kapitel, ich hoffe, es hat und wird euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir einen Kommentar dazu ;-)


	3. Der ganz normale Schulwahnsinn

Und hier kommt auch schon der nächste Teil von Chaos, Krieg und Katastrophen...

Mit dem Auftauchen von Ryou und Geschenken von Marik:

Vielern Dank an:

Mayluu und MelloxChocolate für die netten Komentare, ich hoffe, ihr mögt dieses Kapitel/Verbrechen auch.

* * *

****

Der Wahnsinn einer Klasse:

(Oder: Nimm nie Geschenke an von Marik)

"BAKURA! Was zum Teufel tust du da eigentlich? Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt, oder was ist heute wieder kaputt in deinem bescheuerten Schädel?!" schrie der jüngere Albino, als der Dieb plötzlich die Richtung wechselte und genau auf den überraschten Jungen zustürmte. Ohne auch nur ein bisschen langsamer zu werden schnappte er ihn um die Taille und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, während er den überraschten Aufschrei und die sinnlos auf seinen Rücken einhämmernden Fäuste fröhlich ignorierte, als der Kleinere mit dem Kopf nach unten an seinem Rücken hinunter baumelte.

Als der Junge merkte, das das nichts brachte hörte er für den Moment damit auf und versuchte einen Blick auf das Ding in den Händen seines Yamis zu erhaschen, welches den Größeren derartig zu amüsieren schien, das er vor Lachen fast hinfiel. Außerdem konnte er einfach nicht verstehen was das ganze herumgerenne überhaupt bringen sollte.

"Hey, Bakura" aber er bekam keine Antwort. "Was ist das, und warum rennst du rum wie ein Hippie auf Drogen?" Soll keine Beleidigung sein. Aber der Dieb rannte nur weiter in großen Kreisen herum und lachte wie verrückt, ignorierte alle Fragen und Drohungen genauso wie alles Strampeln um freizukommen, das von seinem wütenden Hikari kam.

Malik stand nun auch, wie viele seiner Klassenkameraden, neugierig am Fenster, um das Schauspiel draußen interessiert zu beobachten. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte gesellte sich auch Marik zu seinem Hikari, und kicherte wie wild, wenn Bakura beinahe hinfiel mit seiner zappelnden und schimpfenden Last. Yami hatte ihn ein paar Mal an der Rückseite seines Shirtes, aber er konnte ihn nicht richtig greifen, und so konnte er nichts anderes tun als es weiter zu versuchen, und hoffen, das der Andere durch Ryou langsam genug wird, um ihn zu erwischen, anstatt nur nachzurennen, als würden sie wie kleine Kinder fröhlich fangen spielen. Die ganze Zeit über fluchte und schimpfte der frühere Pharao auf den früheren Grabräuber und jetzigen Dieb, aber das half ihm auch nicht viel. Sein einziges Glück war nur, das er in seiner Geisterform war, und so konnte ihn keiner in seinen Boxershorts herumrennen sehen. Oder das dachte er zumindest, er bedachte nicht, das andere Geister ihn sehr wohl sehen konnten. Andererseits war das wiederum ein Problem, das man ganz leicht lösen konnte. Eine Reise ins Reich der Schatten konnte da ganz heilbar sein.

"Marik?" fragte Malik nach einer Weile seinen immer noch kichernden und glucksenden Yami. "J... J... Ja?" stotterte Marik, während er fast schon wieder den Boden küsste vor Lachen, hätte er sich nicht schwer gegen seinen Hikari gelehnt. "Weißt du, warum Bakura derartig rumrennt...?" "Ja!" "Und du weißt auch, was das für ein Ding über seinem Kopf ist? Er scheint ja mächtig stolz darauf zu sein, das er es gestohlen " "Sicher. Willst du's auch wissen?" Marik legte einen Arm um Maliks Schulter, als er auf den rennenden Dieb zeigte, der immer wieder zurückschaute, als ob jemand hinter ihm her währe. Er fluchte auf Ägyptisch, Englisch und Japanisch, während er gleichzeitig sein Bestes tat, weder seinen Hikari noch seine Fahne fallen zu lassen.

"Das, mein lieber Hikari-pretty, ist die Hose unseres stolzen Pharaos Atemu!" und schon wälzte er sich wieder am Boden vor Lachen. "WAS? Wie kommt er denn an die? Warum hat Yami die nicht an?" "Tja, das kommt raus, wenn du deine Klamotten in aller Öffentlichkeit auf irgendwelchen Fensterbrettern rumliegen lässt..." "Aber warum..." 'hat er sie überhaupt ausgezogen' ... aber dann fanden seine Augen Yugi, der immer noch seinen Kopf versteckte in den Armen, die am Tisch verschränkt lagen. Aber das half ihm nicht wirklich, die starke Röte in seinen Wangen zu verstecken. 'Etwas mehr, und er würde den Feueralarm auslösen.' dachte Malik, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte. Das war also der Grund, warum Bakura rannte, als währe der persönlich Teufel hinter ihm her. Sicher war der 'König der Spiele' stinksauer auf ihn, wenn er sein 'Spielchen' mit seinem geliebten Hikari unterbrochen hatte. 'Na dann, viel Glück, Grabräuber, denn du wirst es brauchen' dachte der blonde Junge so bei sich, 'nur schade, das wir Yami nicht sehen können.'

"Hey, willst du nicht auch einen Blick riskieren? Sieht lustig aus!" kam es plötzlich vom Fenster her. "Nein, nein, schon gut, mir geht's ganz gut hier, keine Sorge." rief Yugi etwas müde zu dem Blonden zurück, während er sein immer noch rotes Gesicht wegdrehte. Jetzt drehte sich auch Marik um mit einem wissenden Grinsen: "Was ist los? Ist dir die Hose zu eng?" Jetzt wurde Yugi erst richtig rot, als die beiden Verrückten sich an seinen Tisch lehnten mit ihren Augen fest auf Bakura gerichtet. "Keine Sorge... Ich versteh schon... Nach der Show... Wem würde da nicht die Hose platzen!" erklärte Marik einem erschrocken aufblickendem Yugi mit einem anzüglichen lachen, dessen violette Augen mit jedem Wort größer und größer wurden.

"Du... gesehen..." stotterte Yugi, während seine Gesichtsfarbe innerhalb weniger Sekunden von rot zu weiß zu rot wechselte. Wieder versteckte er sein Gesicht in seinen Armen am Tisch. Aber Malik ließ das dieses mal nicht wieder zu, denn plötzlich fühlte er den Tisch unter sich bewegen. Der normalere der beiden schob den Tisch kurzerhand näher zum Fenster hin, und Yugi musste sich wohl oder übel aufsetzen, um nicht nach vorne wegzukippen. Der Blonde stellte das Möbelstück so vors Fenster, das sie bequem darauf sitzen und in Frieden hinaussehen konnten.

"Alles was wir jetzt noch brauchen ist Popkorn," sagte Malik, als er es sich am Tisch gemütlich machte und Yugi schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Was machst du da, wenn du fertig bist? Fernsehen?" "Sicher doch!" Marik leistet seinem Hikari auf dem Tisch Gesellschaft, als er sich neben ihm hinsetzte. "Es ist Wrestling! Na ja, wird es zumindest, wenn Yami ihn jemals erwischt." "Nein, dann wird es ein Krimi. Wie er ihn nämlich ermordet. Kaltblütig und ohne Gnade." Yugi gab es auf, die beiden 'böse' anzustarren, denn sie ignorierten ihn sowieso, und dachten nicht im Traum daran, ihm seinen Tisch zurückzugeben. Also setzte er sich seufzend auf die andere Seite Maliks, um ebenfalls neugierig hinauszusehen. 'Nur ein paar Augenblicke vorher währ ich fast in die Umkleideräume abgehauen mit Yami, und jetzt...' Er beobachtet ebenfalls seinen Liebhaber, und konnte einfach nicht anders als zu lächeln bei dem Anblick. Marik hatte recht, er sah wirklich lustig aus in seinen dunklen Seidenboxershorts. Sie waren Schwarz mit silbernem Aufdruck drauf und glänzten in dem strahlenden Licht der Sonne . Auf der Rückseite hatte er zwei Handabdrücke, die beim Laufen aussahen als würden sie seinen Hintern abtatschen. Und die Vorderseite sagte, das er ein 'Böser Junge' ist.

"Du hättest Bakuras Grinsen sehen sollen, als er Yami nur in seinen Boxershorts dastehen sah... Man konnte beinahe die Räder in seinem Kopf arbeiten sehen, und was das Ergebnis sein würde! Und du hast ihm auch noch so eine super Gelegenheit geliefert, er hat sich nicht mal besondere Mühe gegeben, sich zu verstecken!" erklärte Marik weiter. "Warte mal! Du hast ihn kommen sehen, und hast ihn nicht gestoppt? "Warum sollte ich? Wenn Yugi nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen währe, wegen dem Pharao zu sabbern; und die Klasse nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen währe, über Yugi zu lachen; und der Pharao nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen währe, die Lehrerin mit Blicken zu ermorden mit seinem Starren... Vielleicht hätte einer von euch allen ihn dann kommen sehen." Aber er sah dabei nicht gerade unglücklich aus darüber, das Bakura bekam was er wollte, ohne gesehen zu werden. Er selbst hätte es zwar etwas unauffälliger gemacht, auch wenn das nicht sehr typisch für ihn war. Zumindest würde er so handeln, bis er die Sachen versteckt hätte, und Yami danach gesucht hätte. Vielleicht in der Mädchentoilette oder deren Umkleideraum..., mit einem sichtbaren Yami natürlich, wenn es sich machen ließe...

"Das sah echt _zu_ komisch, 'Schnapp' und schon hieß es 'Auf Wiedersehen, Hose'... Und der 'große Pharao' springt aus dem Fenster und rennt ihm mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nach..."

Und wieder wurde Marik von seinem eigenen Gelächter unterbrochen, und er musste sich bei Malik festhalten, um nicht nochmals den Boden zu knutschen.

"Wenn Bakura nur ein paar Minuten länger gewartet hätte, dann hätte Yami seine Boxershorts auch noch ausgezogen." Alle Augen waren jetzt auf Marik, als seine vernünftigere Hälfte fragte:" DU hast darauf gewartet, richtig?" "Sicher, das hätte uns Massen an Material geliefert, um ihn später damit zu ärgern, aber der Dieb war mal wieder zu ungeduldig. Und ich konnte einfach keinen Weg finden, unauffällig hinzukommen, ohne gesehen zu werden um die Klamotten selbst zu stehlen. Es war richtiges Glück das er die selbe Idee hatte wie ich!" Marik genoss ganz offensichtlich diese ganze, peinliche Situation.

"Aber bevor er seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hat, hat uns die Lehrerin zum Glück unterbrochen." warf Yugi erleichtert aufatmend ein. "Glaubst du wirklich, das hätte ihn lange gestoppt? Der Mann kennt doch keine Scham!"

Malik stand jetzt hinter seinem Yami mit einem Buch über dem Kopf erhoben und einem gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Dann schlug er ein paar mal zu, nicht so fest um ihn zu verletzen, aber hart genug das er es fühlte. "Da redet ja genau der richtige, stimmts?" "Aber Hikari-pretty!" _Ich übersetze den Spitznamen nicht, das klingt sonst komischer als eh schon._ sagte Marik, und Malik wurde leicht rot, was Yugis Interesse weckte. "Du hast aber nicht protestiert, als wir letztens ...mpfhhh..." Maliks Hand über seinem Mund verhinderte, das Marik noch mehr ausplauderte, wofür Yugi mehr als nur dankbar war. Er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte, was sie gemacht hatten. 'Hikari-pretty'? und Malik wird rot? Das war mal etwas, das man nicht alle Tage zu sehen bekam.

"Ich kann's trotzdem nicht glauben, das du ihn das wirklich hast machen lassen wolltest, Kurzer! Hätte nicht erwartet, das du das bringst." und er klopfte Yugi etwas grob aber gutmütig auf die Schulter.

"Was meinst du denn damit?" Yugi schaute Marik nur verständnislos mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Was soll schon sein, Yami hat doch nur seine Klamotten ausgezogen" 'Und ich kann mir eine Menge Schlimmeres vorstellen als das... Aber nicht viel Besseres... Abgesehen natürlich von...' dachte er bei sich, ohne einem der anderen in die Augen sehen zu können. Nicht mit solchen Gedanken... Aber aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beide wissend Grinsen sehen, bevor Marik ihn weiter bequatschte.

"Und du glaubst wirklich, das er bei seinen eigenen Sachen gestoppt hätte?"

"Ja sicher, was sollte er denn sonst noch machen?"

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sag mir nicht, Yami hätte dich fast vor versammelter Klasse vernascht, und du hast es noch nicht mal gemerkt?" Marik brüllte vor Lachen als Yugi wieder mal rot wurde. "Yami würde so was nie machen!" murmelte er ein kleines bisschen halbherzig als Protest, während er versuchte, das Grinsen der beiden Blonden hartnäckig zu ignorieren.

"Ja, ja, rede dir das nur selber ein, Kurzer. Aber denk doch mal genau nach, wo waren seine Hände, als die Lehrerin vorher mit dir geschimpft hat? Was hat dein Pharao da gerade mit dir gemacht?"

"Dir gefällt das, wenn du andere Leute beobachten und ausspionieren kannst, hab ich recht?" versuchte der Kleinere erstmal Zeit zu gewinnen und ihn abzulenken. "Was erwartest du denn, er ist ein Perverser!" mischte sich Malik nun auch wieder in die Unterhaltung ein, woraufhin sein Yami anfing zu schmollen: "Das war aber nicht sehr nett, Hikari-Pretty!"

"Aber es ist wahr! Du beobachtest mich doch auch immer wenn ich nicht auspasse, wenn ich unter der Dusche stehe oder mich umziehe!"

"Hey, das kannst du mir nun wirklich nicht vorwerfen. Solche Chancen sind doch zu schön als das ich da einfach wegsehe!"

"Das hast du doch auch schon gemacht, bevor wir überhaupt zusammen waren!"

"Wir sind doch schon immer zusammen"

"Als Paar, meine ich! Du! Bist! Pervers! Und ein Psychopath bist du auch!"

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen! Du hast KEINEN BEWEIß!"

"Meinst du, abgesehen davon dass ich ziemlich gute Ohren habe? Ich habe dich oft genug 'flüstern' gehört: Sachen wie _'Ja, zieh alles aus'_ und _'Komm schon, dreh dich um für mich'_ und _'Lass mich alles sehen, was du zu bieten hast'_ und weiß der Teufel was noch alles, was ich Gott sei Dank nicht gehört habe. "

"Na ja, aber du hast mich nie aufgehalten!"

"Außer dass ich immer erst den Raum durchsucht und dich rausgeschmissen habe?! Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum ich immer unterm Bett und überall nachgesehen habe, bevor ich auch nur irgendwas gemacht habe!"

"Da waren Monster unterm Bett?" riet Marik vorsichtig.

"Das einzige Monster da warst du!!"

"Da bist du aber auch Mitschuld! Du bist einfach zu verführerisch, warum soll ich nicht spionieren? Bin ich denn verrückt?"

"Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?" Malik zog sarkastisch eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin nur froh das ich nicht mehr ganz so viele gruselige Geschenke kriege!"

"Gruselige Geschenke? Welche denn? Kriegst du nicht gerne Geschenke, die aus Liebe und Zuneigung gemacht werden?" fragte Yugi unschuldig, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er es nicht später schwer bereuen würde. Aber schließlich, wie schlimm konnte es denn schon sein?

Er bekam ein Schnaufen von Malik und ein scheinheiliges Grinsen von Marik.

"Ja, haben dir meine Geschenke denn nicht gefallen? Es war doch so lustig, sie für dich zu besorgen, Hikari-Pretty."

"Nur du kranker Psycho würdest so was als lustig bezeichnen!"

Jetzt war sich Yugi sicher, dass er das alles nicht wirklich hören wollte, aber jetzt war es leider schon zu spät, es sich nochmals anders zu überlegen.

* * *

__

Ok, vor dem nächsten Teil hab ich eine kleine Warnung für alle: ES WIRD EKLIG. Als ich das nächste geschrieben habe, hatte ich Marik bei seinem Duell gegen Yami im Kopf. Wenn du nicht wissen willst, was so ein Wahnsinniger verschenken würde, um jemandes Herz zu gewinnen, solltest du lieber den nächsten Teil überspringen.

Da ist Blut!

Unmengen!

Und unschuldige Leute sterben!

Leute die nur das Pech hatten, Mariks Weg zur falschen Zeit zu kreuzen. (Und nein, ich brauch auch keine ärztlich Hilfe, bin nicht auf Drogen und hab auch nichts getrunken!)

* * *

"Weißt du, Polizei-Handschellen sind ja _vielleicht _noch irgendwie in Ordnung, aber ganz sicher nicht wenn die Hände von einem Verbrecher noch drinstecken als eine abartige Form von Deco!

Und Naschsachen sehen NICHT besser aus, und schmecken auch nicht besser, wenn man sie mit AUGEN dekoriert! Mit echten, von lebenden Menschen!

Und tote Tiere als Überraschung sind nur gut, wenn es gerade Halloween ist und die Viecher aus Plastik sind.

Und du kannst nicht einfach rumrennen und _echte_ Herzen auf die Polster unschuldiger Leute legen! Ich muss darauf schlafen, da will ich ganz sicher nicht überall Blut draufhaben!

Und das war noch nicht mal das schlimmste!" fauchte Malik, als er sich immer weiter hineinsteigerte, während Marik breit grinste bei der Erinnerung daran.

"Hast du eigentlich auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie... ekelhaft und erschreckend es sein kann, wenn du in der Früh aufwachst, und das erste Ding, das du siehst, ist ein blutiger Kopf auf dem Nachttisch neben deinem Bett!?

Mit ebenfalls toten Schlangen, Ratten oder Vogelspinnen, die aus den Augen und Ohren herausschauen?

Auf einem silbernem Teller, in ebenfalls noch frischem, warmen Blut schwimmend?

Das war ganz sicher NICHT komisch!

Oder romantisch!"

"Aber ich habe doch eine guter Verpackung gebraucht, für den Schmuck den ich dir doch schenken wollte!

Und diese Köpfe waren nun mal viel besser als jede dieser langweiligen, einfallslosen Schmuckschatullen!

Und abgesehen davon, die haben ihre Gehirne doch sowieso nicht gebraucht. Ist also kein großer Verlust für die Menschheit, wenn ich die wegschmeiße!

Wenigstens haben sie einmal in ihrem Leben was sinnvolles getan! Und außerdem hab ich um jeden davon eine hübsche Schleife gemacht, nur für dich. Mit ganz viel Liebe."

"DIESE SCHLEIFEN WAREN AUS IHREN EIGENEN EINGEWEIDEN!"

Jetzt verfärbte sich Yugi von schneeweiß zu grün. Das war etwas das er wirklich nicht wissen wollte, und er bereute bitterlich, das er überhaupt gefragt hatte.

'Mann, bin ich froh, das Yami mich bloß gefragt hat, ob ich mit verbundenen Augen mit ihm mitkommen würde für eine Überraschung, mich dann in ein Boot voller roter Rosen gesetzt und uns auf den See rausgerudert hat, um mir dann unter dem Vollmond zu sagen, dass er mich liebt, und dass er glücklich und stolz währe, wenn ich nicht nur bei Spielen sein Partner sein würde...'

Yugi wurde aus seinen friedlichen (und unblutigen) Gedanken gerissen, als er Marik fragen hörte:

"Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, woher du wusstest, das die ganzen schönen Sachen von mir waren? Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein, das ich es war, aber du hast es einfach so verdorben..."

"Vielleicht war ja die Karte schuld, die ich immer dabei gefunden habe:

'_Von deinem geheimen Verehrer_'

Geschrieben mit BLUT!

Oder vielleicht auch, weil du an solchen Tagen immer mit Blut im Gesicht, auf den Händen, in den Haaren oder auf den Klamotten beim Frühstück gesessen bist?" schlug der weniger Verrückte der Beiden vor.

"Oder vielleicht auch, weil ich dich oft genug in der Früh bei meiner Zimmertür erwischt habe, und du hast mich gefragt hast, ob ich dir nicht mit dem 'Problem' in deiner Hose helfen könnte/möchte..."

"Und ich danke Ra jeden Tag für die Erschaffung der Schlüssellöcher..."

"Du warst ziemlich offensichtlich, selbst ohne Kommentare wie _'Ich will nicht alleine baden, leiste mir doch Gesellschaft'_ oder _'Mein Bett ist zu hart, kann ich auf dir schlafen' _oder dein Lieblingsspruch: _'Das Brot ist schon alt, kann ich das da auf dich schmieren_'..."

"Ja, und ich hab dir auch versprochen, dass ich nicht _zu_ fest beiße. Und das hab ich auch immer gehalten!"

Yugi war sich nicht sicher, ob er lieber kotzen oder ohnmächtig werden sollte, nachdem er diese ganzen blutigen Details und alles gehört hatte. 'Das waren zu viele Infos. Ich glaub, ich brauch 'nen Seelenkemptner.'

"Weißt du, Marik, manchmal wundere ich mich selbst, warum ich mit dir ausgehe, anstatt mir eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen dich zu besorgen; was ich eigentlich tun sollte, nach deinen ganzen 'romantischen Geschenken'!"

"Hey, ich hab dir auch ganz normal Blumen und kleine Tiere gegeben!

Und die waren sehr viel besser und schöner als das rote Unkraut, zu dem Yami mir geraten hat.

Oder auch das kleine 'Kuschelhäschen', das Bakura für seinen Hikari geklaut hat.

Die haben mir erzählt, das das Zeug helfen sollte, und ich muss es nur versuchen, so wie die, da hat es ja auch geklappt." erklärte Marik voller Stolz.

"Ich bezweifle aber schwer, das sie fleischfressende Pflanzen und Piranhas gemeint haben!"

"Aber die sind viel lustiger! Und wenn deine Venusfliegenfalle etwas größer ist, werden wir sie mit dem kläffenden Köter füttern!"

"Nein wir werden Joey NICHT an eine Pflanze verfüttern, du kranker Psycho!"

"Eigentlich hab ich ja die lästige Promenadenmischung von unserem Nachbarn gemeint, aber deine Idee gefällt mir sehr viel besser!"

"Okay, tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Träume zerstören muss, Marik, aber sie wird niemals so groß werden. Eine Venusfliegenfalle frisst nur Fliegen und Mücken, nichts, und ich meine absolut nichts größeres!"

"WAS? Aber ich wollte doch zusehen, wie sie Yami frisst! Und wenn wir Bakura nicht mehr brauchen, kann sie den auch haben. Bist du dir wirklich ganz absolut sicher, Hikari-Pretty?"

Malik schüttelte nur den Kopf über seinen enttäuschten Yami: "Du bist echt hoffnungslos. Und ein Idiot, wenn du das auch noch glaubst!"

"Ich bin kein Idiot! Und was ist, wenn wir Magie verwenden? Wir könnten es größer machen und dann Leute reinwerfen..."

"Nein, wir werden meine Pflanze sicher nicht in ein Ungeheuer verwandeln, das die ganze Stadt zerstört, nur damit du deinen Spaß damit haben kannst! Vergiss es, ich mag sie so wie sie ist, und wenn du sie auch nur schief anschaust, geschweige denn angreifst, dann kannst du was erleben! Dann wirst du nämlich die erste Mahlzeit sein!"

"Das ist aber gemein! Ich will, ich will, ich will das machen!"

"Ja, klar willst du! Auf keinen Fall!"

"Wie öde!"

"Heul dir einen ab!"

"Warte nur, Hikari-Pretty, das wird dir noch leid tun!"

Yugi ignorierte das atemlose Gekicher und Lachen des Kleineren der Beiden, währen Marik anfing, seine andere Hälfte zu kitzeln bis dieser aufgab und ihn gleichzeitig auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

Die Gedanken des Jungen wanderten die wenigen Minuten, die ihm doch wie Stunden erschienen, zurück, als die keifende Lehrerin gerade vor ihm stand. Er konnte benahe diese eleganten, liebevollen Hände wieder über seine Haut wandern spüren, und er wunderte sich plötzlich, warum die Frau die Bewegungen unter seinem Shirt nicht bemerkt hatte, während sie ihn anschrie. Nah genug war sie ihm ja. Yami schien das nicht weiter zu stören, nachdem er fertig war, sie böse anzufunkeln, als eine seiner Hände wie von selbst wieder ihren Weg in die Hose des Kleinern fand, um ihn dort festzuhalten und langsam aber bestimmt zu streicheln und zu drücken. Es fühlte sich derartig großartig an, das es schwer für ihn war, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und weiter die Lehrerin anzusehen. Sein Blick war ganz verschwommen, und er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht einfach laut zu stöhnen und mehr zu verlangen. Er vergaß ganz, auf die andere Hand zu achten, bis er spürte, wie sie sich nun ebenfalls in seine Boxershorts schlich. Er sprang beinahe aus seiner Haut, als er die warmen Finger auf seinem Hintern spürte, tastend und suchend und dann fanden sie ihr Ziel und...

"Verdammt noch mal, Yami, das ist nicht fair!!" schrie Yugi laut, während er mit den Armen herumfuchtelte, als währen diese Erinnerungen und Gedanken Fliegen, die um seinen Kopf schwirrten, und die er auf diese Art verscheuchen wollte. Während Yugi seinen kleinen Flashback hatte, waren die beiden Verrückten von Kitzeln zu Küssen übergegangen, aber sie sahen ihn erschrocken an, als er aufschrie.

Malik tätschelte Yugis Schulter mitleidig um ihm etwas zu trösten, während sein Yami sich schon wieder mal Lachend auf dem Boden wälzte. "Armer Yugi... Ich weiß genau wie hart das Leben mit einem perversen Yami sein kann."

"Hart... hart... das... ist... das... richtige Wort... Hikari... -pretty..." stotterte Marik zwischen Lacher und Gekicher, während die beiden Hikaris ihn böse anstarrten.

"Yami würde so was nie machen! Das war nur ein Scherz, mehr nicht!" "Ja, klar, wenn du das glauben willst... Aber ich kenne dieses gewisse Glitzern, das er in den Augen hatte." hänselte Marik ihn gnadenlos. "Und du hättest die ganze Zeit über zugesehen, stimmst?"

"Was denn sonst, ist ja sonst nichts interessantes los hier! Ich hab nur darauf gewartet, das du endlich bemerkst, das er es ernst meint, Kurzer!"

"Du bist wirklich pervers, Marik, und jetzt hör auf, Yugi zu ärgern!"

"Aber Hikari-pretty, es ist doch lustig!"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Und nenn mich nicht so!"

"Aber es war doch irgendwie keine so schlechte Idee, die der Pharao da hatte, vielleicht sollten wir uns ja ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen... Was denkst du, meine Wüstenschönheit?" Malik wurde wieder rot, während Yugi weiter vor sich hinmurmelte: "Yami würde nie so weit gehen, das war nur ein Scherz, mehr nicht. Ein Spiel, weil ihm doch so langweilig war. Wir hätten später weitergemacht..." aber so ganz sicher war der Kleine sich da wohl nicht mehr...

"Und? Erzählst du mir jetzt endlich, was das ganz rumgerenne soll?" fragte Ryou schon etwas genervt, als er wieder mal eine Pause machte von seinem anstrengenden Strampeln und Zappeln gegen den Griff seiner dunkleren Hälfte, und dieses Mal machte Bakura wirklich eine Pause in seinem ganzen lachen und fluchen, auch wenn er nicht stehen blieb. "Der bescheuerte Pharao verfolgt mich!" "Wirklich? Hoffentlich fängt er dich auch und tritt dich und schickt dich ins Reich der Schatten, dafür das du ihn und Yugi immer ärgerst und bestehlen willst und erschreckst!" "Aber Hikari!" protestierte Bakura, "Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen! Du solltest doch eigentlich süß und flauschig sein!" "Und du solltest doch eigentlich in deinem Seelenraum sein! Also, was ist dein Problem?"

"Und ich bin nicht FLAUSCHIG" setzte er dann noch nach, als er merkte, das Bakura ihn wieder mal so genannt hatte, obwohl er das doch nicht mochte. 'Was bin ich denn, ein Kuscheltier?' "Ne, bist du nicht, schon klar," schnaufte Bakura sarkastisch, " kein bisschen weich und flauschig. Nur deine Haare sind weich, deine Haut ist weich, deine Augen sind weich, deine Stimme ist weich, dein Herz ist weich..." zählte der Dieb grinsend auf, während er seine Finger beim besten Willen nicht von Hintern seines Gefangenen lassen konnte. Aber Ryou zappelte einfach weiter protestierend herum und schimpfte und schlug erfolglos um sich. Dabei rieb er sich auch ziemlich heftig gegen dem Größeren, und dessen Grinsen wurde immer breiter und anzüglicher: "Andererseits hast du auch wieder recht, Ryou, Süßer, _dort_ bist du ganz offensichtlich nicht weich... Was hab ich doch für ein Glück heute, ich weiß auch schon ein paar schöne Sachen, die wir mit diesem _nicht-so-weichen Teil_ von dir anstellen könnten..."

"BAKURA!! Lass das! Lass mich runter oder du schläfst auf den Sofa bis ans Ende der Zeit!" Der Grabräuber antwortete nicht und rannte einfach weiter, zum x-ten am Fenster vorbei, wo er Marik winken sah, und so winkte er zurück. "Hey, Wahnsinniger, schau mal was ich hier gefunden habe!" "Du hast es nicht gefunden, sondern gestohlen! Und jetzt gib sie zurück, oder ich bring dich um, langsam und sehr, sehr qualvoll, du verdammter Grabräuber!" hörte er von irgendwo hinter sich eine schlechtgelaunte Drohung, aber Bakura dachte natürlich nicht im Traum daran.

"Auf keinen Fall, Pharao!" aber bevor er mehr sagen konnte, nutzte Ryou ausgerechnet diesen Moment, um wieder mal zu zappeln anzufangen. Damit brachte er den weißhaarigen Dieb beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht. "HEY! Lass das, oder ich lass dich womöglich noch fallen! Und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Warum kannst du nicht einfach stillhalten und den Ritt genießen?" "Weil es peinlich ist, und ich will nicht, und der Lehrer wird sauer sein, weil ich einfach so aus der Klasse gelaufen bin, und es ist peinlich, und das Blut läuft mir in den Kopf, und es ist peinlich, und du bist ein Idiot! Und hab ich erwähnt dass es peinlich ist!? Und jetzt lass mich runter! Jeder starrt uns an! Hör auf damit! Ich will runter! JETZT!" Aber anstatt das zu tun hielt er den Kleineren einfach nur fester um ihn auf seiner Schulter zu halten mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen immer noch seine schwarze Beute herumschwenkte, während er mit einem breiten Grinsen fragte: "Soll ich machen, das sie aufhören dich anzustarren? Gerne, ich mag das sowieso auch nicht, wenn dich wer anstarrt, die sollen ihre Augen bei sich selbst behalten, oder sie verlieren sie ganz schnell mal eben. Also, soll ich sie einfach killen, oder darf ich sie hinterher auch ins Reich der Schatten schicken..." Aber Ryou machte ihm schnell klar, das er das nicht damit gemeint hatte. Bakura ignorierte aber wie üblich glücklich seine Drohungen und fluchte immer wieder auf Yami hinter ihm oder er grinste stolz zu den Schülern an den Fenstern, die ihn weiterhin beobachteten und tratschten.

"Bitte, Bakura, hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Yami wird dich umbringen sobald er deinen Hintern erwischt!" "Das stimmt, hör bloß auf deinen Hikari! Ich rädere und vierteile dich, ich ersäuf dich in einem Schlammloch, spreng dich in die Luft, reiß dir deinen leeren Schädel ab, ersteche dich, lass ANZU einen langen, langen LAAANGEEEEN Vortrag über Freundschaft halten, zünde dich an, erwürge dich mit deinen eigenen Haaren, binde dich vor einen Zug, schmeiße dich aus einem Flugzeug, verfüttere dich an Kaiba's Drachen und hau dich nieder, ...UND DANN BRING ICH DICH UM!!"

/Ähmmm... Yami?.../ kam es zögernd von Yugi, der immer noch auf seinem Platz beim Fenster saß und seinem Freund von dort aus schreien hörte. /Sollte er nicht eigentlich schon tot sein, wenn du nur eines davon machst? Wie willst du ihm nach all dem eigentlich noch umbringen?/

/Ist mir doch egal! Ich mach es einfach! Und außerdem ist das alles sowieso nur deine Schuld, Yugi, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Ich hab dir doch die ganze Zeit gesagt, lass uns anderswo hingehen!/

/Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass du noch warten sollst! Sei bloß froh, das die Lehrerin uns unterbrochen hat, sonst hättest du jetzt nicht mal deine Boxershorts an!/

"Ich frage dich jetzt noch einmal, Bakura! Was ist das für ein schwarzes Teil? Ich würde gerne wissen, wieso ich jetzt schon wieder Nachsitzen muss, nur weil ich hier rausrenne und versuche, deinen Arsch aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten. Nicht das du das verdient hättest, aber egal..."

"Och, das ist nur die Hose von unserem hochgeschätzten Yami," erklärte Bakura ihm mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, welches Ryou zwar nicht sehen, dafür aber klar und deutlich hören konnte in seiner Stimme, während der weißhaarige Junge ungläubig hoch starrte: "Bitte sag mir, das du im Spielgeschäft warst, um sie zu kriegen.."

"Nö, warum sollte ich? Was soll daran lustig sein, etwas aus seinem Kasten zu stehlen wenn nur der alte Mann dort ist! Der kann doch eh nichts machen!" "Will ich eigentlich wiesen, woher..." "Natürlich willst du, was denn sonst! Ich hab sie mir vom Fensterbrett von der Klasse des Kurzen geschnappt, nachdem Yami sie sowieso nicht anbehalten wollte, und er hat auch nicht ausgesehen, als würde er sie in der nächsten Zeit noch brauchen. Er dachte sich wohl, das währe für seinen Hikari interessanter als nur einfach der Lehrerin zuzuhören... Und wenn man seinen Gesichtsausdruck bedenkt..."

"Aber warum gibst du sie ihm jetzt nicht wieder zurück? Du hattest doch deinen Spaß, jetzt ist es doch genug! Kommst du dir nicht wie ein Idiot vor? Komm schon, lass mich wieder runter! Bakura!" bettelte Ryou, nachdem schmollen und Dackelblick außer Frage standen. Beides war sinnlos, wenn der andere es eh nicht sehen konnte. "Nein, ich geb' doch niemals etwas zurück was ich einmal gestohlen habe. Das weißt du doch genau, mein flauschiger, kleiner Hikari!" und er streichelte und tätschelte liebevoll das Hinterteil des Kleineren (wieder mal)

Nach einem Seitenblick auf den noch immer grinsenden Marik meldete sich Yugi wieder in Yamis Kopf, in einem scherzenden Ton: / Oh, und bevor ich's vergesse, ich soll dir von Marik ausrichten, dass ihm deine kleine Show sehr gefallen hat! Du könntest glatt Eintritt dafür verlangen... / Yugi konnte sich ein lautes Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen, als er den früheren Pharao stolpern und beinahe den Boden küssen sah. Malik schaut von Yami, der mit großen Augen Yugi anstarrte, zu Yugi selbst, der sich kichernd den Bauch hielt: "Was hast du _dem _den jetzt wieder erzählt?" fragte er neugierig, und Yugi erzählte es ihnen auch.

"Ja, nur schade das wir keinen Fotoapparat haben, die Bilder währen super um ihn zu erpressen!" "Ja, du hättest ihn nicht ins Schattenreich schicken sollen!" "Aber Malik, Hikari-Pretty, ich schwöre bei Ra, das Teil hat versucht, meine Seele zu stehlen! Du musst mir glauben, wirklich!" "Ja, und die Mikrowelle, der Toaster, der Schulbus letzte Woche und die 7 Autos diese Woche... - Und wie viele Leute, Malik?" "Das waren alles Idioten, kein Grund um die zu heulen, die vermisst eh keiner!" unterbrach ihn der Verrücktere der beiden, " "aber die wollten alle deine Seele stehlen?" "Sicher! Ich schwöre, es ist genau so wie ich sage! So und nicht anders!" " Klar doch! Und was denkst du wollen die mit dem nutzlosen, schwarzen Ding?" "Awww... Du bist so gemein, weißt du das?" Und er legte einen Arm fest um die Schulter des Kleineren und kuschelte sein Gesicht gegen seinen Nacken. Erröten ließ Malik ihn ausnahmsweise erstmal machen wie er wollte. Der Größere vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Haaren und schurrte leise: "Mmmmm, du riechst gut, weißt du das. Und da erwartest du, das ich die Finger von dir lasse? Das ist doch wie eine Folter..." Und Marik begann, mehr und mehr hungrige Küsse und Bisse über seine Schultern und den gebräunten Nacken zu verteilen, während seine Hände weiter nach unten wanderten, über Brust, Bauch und Beine: "MARIK! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst das lassen in der Schule!?"

"Aber Hikari-Pretty, du schmeckst einfach zu gut, ich kann nicht genug von dir kriegen!" und er biss noch einmal zu, fester dieses Mal, um einen dunklen Fleck auf der braunen Haut zu hinterlassen, als er sich weigerte den Kleineren loszulassen.

Aber der Normalere der Beiden strampelte und zappelte sich seinen Weg frei, bevor er dem anderen scherzhaft auf die Finger haute, als dieser versuchte, ihn zurück zu sich zu ziehen. "Schauen tut man nur mit den Augen, nicht mit den Fingern. Und ich bin nicht dein Mittagessen." "Aber Hikari-pretty, das ist nicht fair!" "Wer sagt das das Leben fair ist? Du würdest doch nie nur beim Küssen bleiben! Du willst immer mehr! Du musst nicht reden, das andere keine Scham kennen, oder Anstand und Moral, mich wundert eh, das dir das Wort überhaupt was sagt." und Malik setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch von dem er vorher vorsichtshalber etwas zurückgewichen war, glücklich das er vorerst mal das letzte Wort hatte, während sein Yami irgendwohin verschwand um Gott weiß was für Schandtaten anzurichten, als keiner der beiden Hikaris ihn weiter beachtete. "Ich bin ein anständiger Kerl!" rief er noch mal über die Schulter zurück, als ihn keiner aufhielt. "Ach ja, seit wann das?" "Wenn nicht, würdest du längst hier auf dem Tisch liegen und meinen Namen schreien!" "MARIK! Du bist echt pervers, das kannst du nicht abstreiten!" "Aber ich hab recht! Wenn ich nicht anständig währe, würdest du dich schon eine ganze Weile heiser schreien. Aber wenn du mich nicht willst, fein... dann gehe ich!"

"Klasse, hab Spaß, verlier dich und pass auf, das dich die Tür nicht am Arsch erwischt!"

"Ich gehe!"

"Ja, gut"

"Ich gehe jetzt"

"Ja, amüsier dich."

"Ich sagte, Ich gehe jetzt! Und ich meine es ernst! Ich geh wirklich!"

"Ich hab dich gehört, ist mir doch egal!"

"Ernsthaft, ich gehe jetzt!"

"DANN HAU AUCH ENDLICH AB, VERDAMMT!"

"Ähm... Malik? Glaubst du wirklich, es ist sicher, Marik einfach so alleine herumrennen zu lassen?" Der blonde Junge schaute Yugi erschrocken an, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf: "Er ist wirklich alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen." 'Ehrlich gesagt mach ich mehr Sorgen um den Rest der Welt...' Plötzlich flog Maliks Kopf hoch:

"Scheiße, die Welt geht unter! Das jüngste Gericht steht vor der Tür! Rette sich wer kann."

"Was? Malik, was ist los?" fragte Yugi alarmiert und mehr als nur ein bisschen besorgt.

"Ich hab Marik gefragt, was er gerade macht!" antwortete der bleiche Junge. " und er hat gesagt, das er Geschenke verteilt!

An unsere Mitschüler!

Als Entschuldigung, weil er ihnen immer Streiche spielt!

MARIK!

GESCHENKE!"

"Scheiße, wen soll ich anrufen? Feuerwehr, Rettung, Polizei, Notarzt, Polizei, CSI, FBI, Nasa, die Army, Navy, Airforce, die Nationalgarde, den Katastrophenschutz..." zählte Yugi auf "Oder doch lieber einen Irrenarzt?"

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte der andere Junge ernsthaft über diese letzten Vorschlag nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und dem anderen Hikari erklärte: "Ne, das würde ja doch nichts bringen. Der letzte darf immer noch nicht alleine mit einem Löffel essen!"

"Was hat er gemacht, ihn zum Wahnsinn getrieben? Und wieso war er überhaupt dort?"

Und wieder machte Yugi denselben Fehler wie vorher: Er fragte.

"Meine Schwerster hat ihn hingeschickt, nachdem sie die ganzen 'Geschenke', die ich von ihm bekommen habe, gesehen hat.

Und er hat ihm nichts getan!

Er war einfach zu gut gelaunt dafür, weil genau an dem Tag hab ich zugestimmt, sein Freund zu sein (auch wenn ich mich manchmal frage, wieso), also hat er zur Abwechslung einfach getan, was der Doktor von ihm wollte.

Er hat sich Tintenklecks-Bilder angesehen, von seinen Hobbys erzählt, solches Zeugs eben. Danach wurde der Mann in seine eigene Klapsmühle eingewiesen.

Man hatte ihn eingefangen, nachdem er durch die Strassen gerannt ist und vom Ende der Welt gepredigt hat, und das der Teufel auf Erden wandelt. Und das er es schließlich wissen muss, weil er persönlich mit ihm geredet hat.

Groß, stachelige blonde Haare, gruselig, wahnsinnig...

Und jetzt rate mal wen er gemeint hat...

Hmmm, vielleicht hätte ich ja nicht von Geschenken reden sollen, das hat ihm wohl auf blöde Ideen gebracht..."

Aber bei näher Betrachtung... Das war nicht ihr Problem.

Marik was weg, also war er jemand anderes Problem für den Augenblick. Da war ohnehin nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnten... Also wozu aufregen, jeder sollte wissen, das Geschenke von Marik immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen waren. Blieb bloß zu hoffen, das niemand starb oder ins Reich der Schatten reisen 'durfte'.

Er fand sein Gleichgewicht gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder, bevor er auf die Schnauze fallen konnte, und Yami fluchte laut in jeder Sprache die er kann oder mal konnte. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, das Marik die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte! 'Ich wette er hat nur auf eine Chance gewartet, uns einen Streich zu spielen, so wie immer. Der Vollidiot!! Immer muss er im Weg sein!' dachte Yami wütend. 'Als erstes bring ich Bakura um die Ecke. Dann ist Marik fällig, und sein verrückter Hikari vielleicht auch, wenn ich schon mal beim aufräumen bin... Danach treibe ich die verfluchte Lehrerin in den Wahnsinn und brenne die Schule nieder. Ja, das klingt nach einem sehr guten Plan. Auf diese Weise ist jeder glücklich: Ryou muss sich nicht mehr mit seinem bescheuerten, unfähigen Grabräuber abgeben, und Yugi muss nicht mehr zur Schule gehen und seine Zeit hier verschwenden. Und die beiden Psychopaten würde sowieso keiner vermissen, richtig?!'

"Ernsthaft, gib mir meine Hose zurück, idiotischer Grabräuber, oder du siehst nie wieder einen Sonnenaufgang in diesem Leben!" fluchte Yami auf den Dieb. "Warum, willst du nicht gerne so rumrennen? Du schaust doch lustig aus in deinen Boxershorts! Was ist los, tätschelt dein Hikari dich nicht genug, das du solche Abdrücke als Ersatz dafür tragen musst? Oder hat er dich mit dreckigen Pfoten abgegrabscht und dabei seine Spuren hinterlassen?"

Ryou zupfte inzwischen, noch immer kopfüber von Bakuras Schulter hängend, am Saum von dessen eigener Hose, um hineinzusehen. Und was er dort sah ließ ihn breit Grinsen, was eigentlich untypisch für ihn war, aber egal: " Meinst du so lustig wie die, die du selbst gerade anhast? Nur falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du hast die weißen mit den kleinen, roten Herzen an. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?" Aber noch bevor der Dieb auch nur rot werden konnte hörte er auch schon ein amüsiertes Schnaufen von hinter sich. 7

"HERZEN? Der große 'König der Diebe' trägt Herzen? Wie süssssss..." spottete Yami gnadenlos. "Schnauze, Pharao!" schnappte Bakura sofort beleidigt zurück. "die sind ein Geschenk von meinem flauschigen Ryou, also wage es nicht, was dagegen zu sagen!" "Ich bin nicht flauschig!" aber Ryou wurde von den beiden Yamis einfach ignoriert. /Hey, warum ist Bakura denn plötzlich so Rot im Gesicht? Geht ihm die Luft aus?/ klang plötzlich Yugis verwunderte Stimme in Yamis Kopf /Ryou hat gerade gesagt, das Bakura Boxershorts mit kleinen Herzen drauf anhat. Ist das nicht absolut süssss?/ _Yami ist ganz schön fies_ /BAKURA? UNSER BAKURA? DER KÖNIG DER DIEBE?!/

Yami konnte sehen, als er (schon wieder) am Fenster vorbeilief, das sein Hikari beinahe von seinem Tisch gefallen währe vor Lachen, hätte ihn Malik nicht am Rücken seines Shirtes festgehalten, während der kleinere Junge dem anderen erzählte, was er gerade von Yami erfahren hatte.

"Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas, mein flauschiger kleiner Hikari. Hast du nicht erst heute morgen gesagt, ich soll mich erwachsener benehmen? Und das ich mir Yami als Beispiel nehmen soll?" "Ja?" kam es von dem noch immer gefangenen Jungen zögernd. Das klang nicht wie eine beiläufige Frage, da steckte sicher mehr dahinter, kein Zweifel... "Also meinst du, ich soll auch ohne Hose rumrennen? Meine ganzen Klamotten ausziehen? Oder währe es dir lieber, wenn ich von vornherein erst gar keine anziehe? Gar kein Problem, Ryou, das weißt du doch... Für dich..." und Bakura grinste dreckig.

"Ich will aber kein Beispiel sein!! Die sind Langweilig und dürfen nie Spaß haben!!" schrie und jammerte Yami hinter den beiden weißharrigen Jungs, noch bevor Ryou eine Antwort geben konnte. "Dann mach es doch wie ich!" rief Marik durch ein Fenster (aber ein anders als das, bei dem die beiden Hikaris saßen) "Sei ein schlechtes Beispiel!" "Und meinen armen, unschuldigen Hikari damit verderben? Bei dir hacks ja wohl! Und außerdem wirst du nie so wie ich sein, Dieb!" schrie er erst Marik und dann Bakura zu. "Ja, stimmt, es ist unmöglich für normale Menschen, so klein wie du und dein Zwerg zu sein!"

"Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dir, du verdammter Dieb! Und jetzt gib mir endlich wieder zurück, was mir gehört! Oder ich werd jedem erzählen, was für Boxershorts du anhast, du nutzloser Spinner!" versuchte Yami es dieses Mal mit Erpressung. "Du Idiot! So wie Malik und dein Zwerg aussehen hast du das doch sowieso schon längst getan! Das werd ich dir irgendwann heimzahlen, nur damit du's weißt!"

Als Yami ebenfalls zu den beiden Hikaris hinüber sah, sah er, wie beide sich die Bäuche hielten und kicherten und lachten, während sie auf den weißhaarigen Grabräuber zeigten und vor Lachen brüllten, beinahe sogar von ihrem Tisch fielen und sich aneinander anlehnen und festhalten mussten. Marik war nirgends zu sehen, aber wenn Malik es wusste, dann wusste es seine dunklere Hälfte sicher auch schon oder würde es jeden Moment wissen.

"Reagiert Yami da nicht etwas über?" fragte Malik beiläufig, während er die Abwesenheit seines Yamis und die damit verbundene Ruhe glücklich genoss, nachdem sie sich wieder genug beruhigt hatten, um wieder atmen zu können. Vor dem Fenster rannte Bakura immer noch herum, seinen Hikari über der Schulter, und sein Atem wurde langsam schwerer.

"Vielleicht, aber er hasst es nun mal, wenn jemand angreift was ihm gehört!"

"Wirklich?" Malik drehte sich mit einem frechen Grinsen zu Yugi um und piekste Yugi mit einem Finger in die Seite.

"Und? Jetzt wird er versuchen mich auch zu killen?"

"NEIN! Weil nämlich ich da bin um dich zu beschützen!!" schrie Marik fröhlich, als er plötzlich hinter den beiden auftauchte und sie beinahe zu Tode erschreckte, bevor er seine Arme besitzergreifend um die Taille seines Hikaris legte und ihn auf seinen Schoss zog. " und ich lass nicht zu, das dir irgendwas passiert, das weißt du doch, mein Hikari-pretty."

"Hey, Marik, schon wieder zurück? Was hast du gemacht? Und wie viele Tote gibt es?"

"Nichts! Wie kommst du darauf, das ich irgendwas gemacht haben könnte... Oder das immer wer stirbt, wenn ich mich langweile?"

Und er fing schon wieder an, Malik überall abzutatschen und zu kitzeln, bis das blonde Bündel in seinen Armen anfing zu zittern und schaudern. Aber dieses Mal hatte der Kleinere keine Chance, wieder freizukommen, als Marik seine Lippen mit einen stürmischen Kuss eroberte, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wo sie waren oder wer zusah. "Ach ja, und außerdem hab ich ein kleines Geschenk für dich, Hikari-pretty." flüsterte Marik, als sie sich trennten, um ein paar dringend nötige Atemzüge zu machen.

Malik schaute ihn skeptisch an.

Wollte er wirklich wissen, was es war?

Manchmal hatte er eine... eigenwillige... Vorstellung von einem Geschenk.

Mit einem irren Grinsen bekam er etwas in die Hand gedrückt von seinem Yami, welcher seine Reaktion genau beobachtete, gespannt wie ein kleines Kind.

Nachdem er etwas genauer geschaut hatte, stellte sich sein 'Geschenk' als die zertrümmerten Überreste des Rauchmelders heraus.

"Du hast doch gesagt, du willst dieses Geräusch niemals wieder hören in diesem Leben. Na ja, es ist jetzt tot, es wird nie wieder einen Ton von sich geben!"

Malik starrte sein 'Geschenk' noch eine Weile an, bevor er seufzte: 'Tja, lass ihn kurz aus den Augen, und etwas ist kaputt oder tot. Da kann man drauf wetten, das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Na ja, andererseits hat er ja irgendwie recht; auf seine eigene, verdrehte und wahnsinnige Art und Weise: Ich werde es nie wieder hören müssen...!'

Yami hasste diesen Tag wirklich aus tiefsten Herzen! Oder Montage im allgemeinen!

/Als erstes wollte Yugi nicht mit mir spielen! Dann, gerade als ich ihn soweit hatte, unterbricht uns die blöde Lehrerin mit ihrem Geschrei und Gejammer! Und dann, gerade als sie Yugi wieder in Ruhe lassen wollte schnappt sich der bescheuerte Dieb meine Sachen! Ich schwöre bei Ra, nächstes Mal marschiere ich einfach rein in die Klasse, schnappe mir meinen Yugi und marschiere wieder raus aus der Klasse!/

/Das hab ich gehört, Yami! Den Teufel wirst du tun!/

/Sicher werd ich! Und die anderen können meinetwegen zur Hölle fahren, das kümmert mich einen feuchten Dreck!/ schrie Yami entschieden zurück, während er näher und näher zu Bakura aufholte. Dieser musste langsamer werden, weil Ryou die ganze Zeit fluchte und zappelte und mit allen vieren wild in der Luft herumschlug.

Und das war alles was noch fehlte.

Yami sah seine Chance, das was ihm gehörte zurückzuerobern, als Ryou sich und den Dieb endgültig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte!

Zum Glück schaffte es Bakura irgendwie, sich so umzudrehen, das er selbst auf dem Hintern landete. Er ließ Ryou von seiner Schulter in seine Arme hinuntergleiten, um ihm eine schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden zu ersparen.

Der frühere Pharao blieb stehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als er merkte, das es unnötig war sich zu beeilen. Weil Ryou sich nämlich schon um seinen übermütigen Yami kümmerte. Er saß auf dessen Brust und schlug mit seinen kleinen Fäusten nach ihm, nicht das es Bakura irgendwie störte... Ryou war nicht annähernd stark genug um ihn zu verletzen, und die meisten Schläge trafen nicht mal ihr Ziel. Und die ganze Zeit über schrie der Junge ihn an mit hochrotem Gesicht und blitzenden Augen. Wie peinlich das ganze war, wie dumm und kindisch Bakura doch war, und dass er für den Rest seines Lebens auf dem Sofa schlafen würde, das er in der Hölle schmoren sollte, das Monster ihn fressen sollten...

Der Dieb lag einfach nur da auf dem Boden und schaute völlig baff zu seinem tobenden Hikari hinauf, der ihn mit vielen neuen Namen bedachte.

'Ich frage mich, wer zum Teufel meinem armen, süßen, flauschigen kleinem Hikari derartig viele dreckige Wörter beigebracht hat? Wenn ich diesen verdammten Bastard in die Finger kriege werde ich seinen Gottverdammten Arsch ins nächste Jahrtausend treten, bevor ich sein verschissenes Herz an das nächste verfluchte Monster verfüttere, das mir vor die Fresse rennt, und dann werd ich seine vermaledeiten Reste verbrennen, bis man das Arschloch in einer scheiss Zündholzschachtel beerdigen kann!' 8

Joey und Honda schauten sich gegenseitig an.

Dann auf das Chaos rundherum.

Dann wieder aufeinander.

Wie konnte sich die stille, gelangweilte Atmosphäre in der Klasse innerhalb weniger Sekunden verändern konnte in... das!?

Yami rennt in seinen Boxershorts durch die Gegend weil Bakura seine Hose gestohlen hat bevor er Ryou herumschleppt der seine Dunkle Seite jetzt ernsthaft töten will. Marik konnte den unsichtbaren Yami sehen, und sein Hikari anscheinend auch. Marik verteilt Geschenke und flirtet süß, während Malik verschiedene Rot-Töne annahm. Yugi schien einen heißen Tagtraum gehabt zu haben, und fing für jeden hörbar mitten im Unterricht an zu seufzen und stöhnen. Und der traurige Rest der Klasse versteckte sich irgendwo, lachte, schrie oder verursachte sonst wie Chaos und Ärger.

Die Lehrerin schien einen schweren Schock zu haben und starrte in die Luft, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und sie leise wimmerte.

"Joey...?"

"Ja...?"

"Ich glaube wir sind in einer Irrenanstalt!"

"Ja, besser wir gehen heim, oder die stecken uns auch noch an mit was auch immer die haben."

Also packten die beiden Jungen schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, sagten 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu der weinenden Lehrerin und gingen heim...

In der Zwischenzeit konnte Yami den Wunsch laut zu lachen kaum unterdrücken als er zu Ryou und seinem Gefangenen hinüberschlenderte. Wer hätte schon gedacht, das der sonst so ruhige Ryou derartig laut werden konnte, und dass er so viele unanständige Wörter wusste. Und die benutzte er jetzt auch alle ausgiebig, sehr zur (schaden-)freude des Puzzlegeistes, der in Ruhe seine Hose aufsammelte und sie ohne Hast wieder anzog.

Danach verschwand er ruhig und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, was Yugi nun doch sehr verwunderte. Er war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, das er sofort versuchen würde, den Grabräuber zu töten, aber nein, er schaute die beiden nur kurz an und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort?

/Yami? Geht es dir auch gut?/

/Sicher, warte ganz kurz.../

Irgendwann hatte Bakura dann aber doch genug von seinem schreienden Hikari und schnappte den Jungen bei den Schultern und drehte sich, so das er den überraschten Jungen zu Boden hielt. Er ignorierte großzügig das erschrockenen Quietschen, als sie ihre Positionen plötzlich wechselten, und der Dieb küsste den Kleineren stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und Ryou küsste ihn mit demselben Feuer zurück, während er seine Wut für den Moment vergaß. Aber nur für den Moment, bis Bakura den nächsten Blödsinn anstellen und Ryou daran erinnern wird...

Aber im Augenblick war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den anderen zu küssen als gäbe es kein Morgen, um an irgendwas anderes zu denken.

Sowohl der Junge als auch der Dieb ignorierten hartnäckig die Pfiffe und Anfeuerungsrufe die von den verschiedenen Fenstern zu ihnen hinuntertönten, als immer mehr Schüler ihre Lehrer ignorierten, um sich die Show vorm Fenster anzusehen. Da brauchte man kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu wissen, das die Lehrer spätestens jetzt furchtbar sauer waren auf das Pärchen, weil sie jeden Unterricht völlig unmöglich machten mit ihren auffälligen Aktionen. Inzwischen waren die beiden Weißhaarigen in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken, während sie alles um sich herum ignorierten und sich streichelten und liebkosten als währe es das erste Mal das sie das taten...

Yami kam nach einer Weile wieder zurück, jetzt für alle zu sehen. Und aller Augen waren sofort auf ihn gerichtet, als er nur in seiner engen, schwarzen Lederhose bekleidet auftauchte. Sofort wurden die Pfiffe mehr und noch lauter und begeisterter. Hoch über seinem Kopf hielt er einen großen Eimer randvoll mit eiskaltem Wasser. Er drehte sich mit einem gemeinen Grinsen zu den beiden Blonden und seinem Freund am Fenster um, um sicherzustellen, das die drei auch zusahen. Dann drehte er sich wieder um zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Albinos. Diese zucken nicht mal kurz, als er sich neben sie stellte und mit einem teuflischen Lachen das Wasser über ihnen auslehrte. Das meiste davon erwischte Bakura, weil er oben war und den Kleineren damit vor dem Großteil der kalten Dusche bewahrte. "Um dich kümmere ich mich später, verdammter Grabräuber, im Moment hab ich nämlich viel wichtigeres zu tun als mich um deinen wertlosen Arsch zu kümmern. Sei dankbar und freu dich über die Zeit die dir noch bleibt, denn das ist dein letzter Tag!" Yami war ganz froh darüber, das Bakura fast alles Wasser abbekommen hatte, schließlich hatte er nichts gegen Ryou. Der Junge war in Ordnung, wenn auch mit einem zweifelhaften Geschmack, und er war ohnehin schon genug gestraft mit seiner dunkleren Hälfte, auch ohne das Yami noch nachhalf.

Aber noch bevor der Dieb mehr als ein wütendes "Scheiße, das ist kalt, verdammt noch mal!" schreien konnte, rannte Yami auch schon schnell zum Fenster, wo sein Hikari schon auf ihn wartete. Er wollte nichts mehr, als sich seinen Freund und den Rest seiner Klamotten zu schnappen und da weitermachen, wo sie gezwungenermaßen aufhören mussten. Aber dieses mal irgendwo, wohin sie jetzt gleich und sofort schnell verschwinden und ungestört und allein sein konnten. Er konnte sehen, das weder Ryou noch Bakura sich auch nur irgendwie dafür interessierten, das sie vom Puzzlegeist durchgeweicht wurden, als sie sich weiterhin küssten bis ihnen auch das letzte bisschen Luft wegblieb. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, das die beiden das überhaupt richtig bemerkt hatten. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal, es fiel ihm nur so nebenbei auf, als der Dieb sich nicht weiter aufregte oder schrie und drohte. Also ließ er sich Zeit, wieder hinein zu kommen, wo er von den beiden Verrückten schon mit breiten Grinsen erwartet wurde.

Sie brauchte zwar eine ganze Weile dafür, aber irgendwann hatte sich die Lehrerin genug von ihrem Schock erholt, um aufzusehen, gerade rechtzeitig, als Joey und Honda ohne sich abzumelden einfach verschwanden. Jetzt sah sie sich genauer um, und bereute es augenblicklich wieder. 'Bitte, egal wer, aber irgendwer soll mir sagen, das das nur ein Traum ist. Ein komischer, furchtbarer, schrecklicher, böser Traum. Ich möchte so gerne jetzt aufwachen... Bitttteeeee.' Sie kniff sich ziemlich fest in die Hand, aber leider wachte sie trotzdem nicht auf. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, das der Wahnsinn um sie herum Wirklichkeit war, und nicht nur ein Produkt ihrer übereifrigen Fantasie. 'Dann muss ich wohl tot und in der Hölle sein. Komisch, ich dachte nicht, das das Fegefeuer wie eine durchgedrehte Schulklasse aussieht...'

Hinter ihr, in einer Ecke, saß dieses komische Mädchen, das immer langweilige lange Ansprachen zum Thema Freundschaft hielt, die ja doch niemanden interessierten. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und sie mit dem Armen fest umschlungen, während sie vor und zurück schaukelte und Selbstgespräche führte: "Ich will meinen Yami haben das ist unfair ich will Yami haben wo ist mein Yami ich will ich will ich will er gehört mir mir nur mir will Yami Yami haben will Freundschaft haben Freundschaft ist gut Yami ist gut liebe Yami liebe Freundschaft Freundschaft Yami Yami Freundschaft brauche Yami brauche Freundschaft ist wichtig mein Yami meine liebe meine Freunde will meine Freunde brauche sie will sie jetzt wo sind meine Freunde muss Freunde finden Freundschaft hält uns zusammen brauche mehr Freunde Freundschaft gibt und Kraft Freundschaft lässt uns alles machen was wir wollen mag Yami mag Freunde mag Freundschaft muss es allen sagen Freundschaft ist wichtig Freundschaft ist alles was ich brauche Yami ist alles was ich brauche Yami Freundschaft Freunde Freundschaft muss mehr Freunde finden muss Yami finden Freundschaft Freundschaft Freunde Yami mein Yami meine Freunde liebe alle..."

'Äääähhh, ja, alles klar... (sollte ich vielleicht einen Arzt rufen?) Na ja, wie auch immer, soviel dazu.' dachte die Lehrerin. Leider war sie nicht die einzige, die vielleicht eine von diesen 'Ich-hab-mich-lieb-Jacken brauchen könnte. Ein blondes Mädchen lief gerade laut schreiend an ihr vorbei, knapp verfolgt von einem lachenden Jungen mit einer riesengroßen blitzenden Schere, der ihr nachrief: " HAARE!! Warte, lauf doch nicht weg! Ich will doch nur deine Harre! Keine Sorge, du musst sie auch nicht abschneiden, ich nehme sie gleich mit deinem Kopf! Bleib stehen, es wird auch nicht lange wehtun, das versprech' ich dir! Ich will doch nur deine Harre, wieso läufst du denn vor mir davon?"

Ein paar andere Mädchen schrieen panisch, weil jemand ihre langen wehenden Harre in Brand gesteckt hatte. Jetzt versuchte er sie freundlicherweise wieder zu löschen. Leider benutzte er puren Alkohol dafür. "HHHIIIIIIILLLLLFFFFFEEEE!!" "Ups... hehehe..."

In der Mitte der Klasse brannte ein Lagerfeuer aus Chemie- und Mathebüchern fröhlich knisternd vor sich hin. Einige Schüler saßen drumherum und hielten sich bei den Händen, während sie laut 'Kumbayah my lord' und 'Guantanamera' und 'This Land is your Land' sangen und noch mehr Schulbücher verheizten und ihnen gebannt beim brennen und knistern zusahen, während sie Kartoffeln darüber rösteten. 9

Für einen Moment runzelte sie verwundert die Stirn: Irgendwas stimmte an diesem Bild nicht, aber sie konnte nicht gleich sagen, was es war. Dann aber merkte sie, was sie hier so störte: Hier brannte ein Feuer mitten in der Klasse und der Rauchmelder schlug keinen Alarm. Sie sah nach oben und bemerkte sofort, warum das so war. Dort, wo vorher noch der Feuermelder war, war nur noch ein großes Loch in der Wand, aus dem einige Drähte heraus schauten. Nun, das erklärte dann ja wohl alles...

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hatte einer der Jungs seinen tragbaren CD-Player eingesteckt und auf volle Lautstärke gestellt. Jetzt stand er zusammen mit zwei seiner Freunde auf dem Tisch und tanzte und sang lautstark zur Musik von 'Eminem' und '50 Cent'.

Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge stritten sich um den Platz auf dem höchsten Kasten im Raum und versuchten sich gegenseitig hinunter zu schieben, um sich ganz allein dort oben zu verstecken.

Zwei andere Jungs hatten irgendwo die kleinen Messer gefunden, mit denen in Biologie die Frösche seziert werden, und nachdem sie einige Kreise an die Wand gemalt hatten, spielten sie Dart oder Messerwerfen damit. Aber leider konnten sie nicht gut zielen, oder aber sie machten es mit Absicht, denn die meisten der dünnen Messer flogen in die Richtung des immer noch komisch und wirr vor sich hinmurmelnden Mädchens. Nicht das es irgendjemanden störte oder auch nur interessierte, es war nur ein seltsamer Zufall.

Ein blondes Mädchen fiel beim Blind Kuh spielen fast aus dem Fenster, nachdem sie von ihren kichernden Freunden in die Richtung geschoben wurde.

Einer der Rapper und einer der Jungs am Lagerfeuer fingen plötzlich grundlos an zu streiten. Bald darauf kugelten und rollten sie auch schon am Boden herum. Sie schlugen und traten aufeinander ein, während sich immer mehr Jugendliche um sie herum scharrten und auf den Sieger wetteten. Ihr Einsatz war jeweils eine Handvoll Gummibärchen oder Quaxis _Ich liebe diese Gummifrösche_, und sie feuerten die beiden an so laut sie konnten.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Wand: Jemand hatte sich dort riesengroß und sehr farbenfroh dort ausgetobt: 'Ich werde die Weltherrschaft übernehmen! Seid bereit' oder 'Bakura trägt Herzchen' oder 'Verpiss dich, Pharao!' oder 'Die Welt ist mein! Knie nieder vor meiner Herrlichkeit!' oder 'Freundschaft ist Scheiße' zusammen mit einigen Totenköpfe und andere gruselige Zeichen 10

Und woher kamen eigentlich die ganzen Schlangen und Ratten überall? Einige der Schüler standen schreiend und kreischend auf ihren Tischen und schlugen panisch mit den Armen wild um sich. Das ging zumindest solange, bis sich ein Schwarzhaariger Junge beherzt opferte und sich einen Besen schnappte, um die Plage auf ewig ins immer noch brennende Feuer zu befördern. Nur gut, das sich die Gummiviecher nicht wehrten und sich anstandslos in Rauch auflöste, ohne das sich jemand wegen Tierquälerei aufregte.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Krachen zu hören, als zwei Tische zusammenbrachen unter dem Gewicht einiger Schüler, die darauf auf und ab sprangen um zu sehen, welcher der Tische zuerst aufgibt. Oder welcher mehr Krach dabei machte. Und das Lagerfeuer wurde größer und größer mit jeder Minute, die vorüber zog.

"Hey! Ich habe eine super Idee! Warum werfen wir nicht Anzu auch ins Feuer und schauen, ob sie genauso gut brennt wie die Schlangen. Schließlich ist sie ja auch so ein ekliges Kriechtier!" "Jaaaa! Brenn, Anzu, Brenn!" "Nein, Ihr könnt sie noch nicht verbrennen! Wir brauchen sie doch, damit sie uns alle erleuchtet mit ihren weisen und klugen Worten über die Bedeutung des Wortes Freundschaft!" "FREUNDSCHAFT! FREUNDSCHAFT! ICH WILL NOCH MEHR FREUNDE FINDEN! WO SIND MEINE FREUNDE?" schrie die verrückte Braunhaarige sofort, und ihre genauso verrückten Anhänger taten es ihr nach.

Aber die beiden geistig verwirrten Jugendlichen wurden sofort ruhig gestellt, indem man sie mit Isolierband an ihren Stühlen festklebte, sodass sie fast wie braune Mumien aussahen. 'Jetzt müssten sie sie nur noch an die Tafel kleben.' dachte die Lehrerin sarkastisch, bevor die Schüler genau das taten. Als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätten wurden die beiden Anhänger der Freundschafts-Predigerin unter lauten Lachen und Klatschen hochgehoben. Danach wurden sie mit dem Kopf nach unten sauber mit noch viel mehr Isolierband gründlich festgeklebt. Plötzlich hatten alle wie aus dem Nichts herbeigezaubert bunte, schwere Wasserbomben in der Hand. Die arme Lehrerin konnte nur hoffen, das da auch wirklich nur Wasser drin war, und nicht etwa irgendwelche Chemikalien, die sie vom Boden aufgesammelt hatten. Denn jemand hatte den Kasten, in welchem die Säuren aufbewahrt wurden, aufgebrochen und alles rausgeworfen und verstreut, damit er sich selbst darin verstecken konnte. Und dieses Mal war das Glück ausnahmsweise auf er Seite der unglücklichen Lehrerin: Es war zwar kein Wasser drin, aber immerhin war es nur Farbe. Und die Muster, die sie auf den beiden Mädchen und der Wand hinterließen waren sogar ganz hübsch. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie eines dieser modernen Kunstwerke, die man öfter in Galerien finden konnte.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung sah die Lehrerin drei Jungs still und leise an ihrem eigenen Tisch sitzen, und auch wenn sie mit großen Augen in die Luft starrten sahen sie doch aus wie halbwegs normale Leute. Sie sangen nicht, sie tanzten nicht, schrieen nicht und versuchten auch nicht, jemanden zu töten. Aber plötzlich sprangen alle drei wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig auf und rannten gegen die Wand. Sie schüttelten den Kopf, gingen einige Schritte zurück...

Und machten es noch mal! ...

Und noch mal...

Und noch mal...

6 oder 7 Schüler beobachteten das, während die Lehrerin sie tratschen hörte "Ich wette die haben was falsches geraucht!" "Lass mich mal versuchen!" sagte ein anderer, und sie konnte nicht sehen, was er tat, weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, und das war auch besser so. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was vor sich ging und sie wollte auch nichts damit zu tun haben...

Nach ein paar Augenblicken stieg das 'Versuchskaninchen' auch auf einen Tisch und flatterte mit den Armen und schrie "Ich bin Superman! Und ich fliege zum Mond und suche die rosa Hoppelhäschen!" und damit sprang er vom Tisch und machte einen perfekten Bauchfleck auf den Boden, sehr zur allgemeinen Erheiterung seiner Mitschüler.

Die anderen Drei rannten immer noch fröhlich gegen ihre Wand, lachten bescheuert und brabbelten etwas von gelben Mäusen, rosa Elefanten oder bauen Katzen, die hinter ihnen her waren oder sich mit ihnen unterhielten...

In einer der anderen Ecken der Klasse saßen 7 Mädchen auf dem Boden und kicherten... auf eine sehr unheimliche und nicht wirklich normale Art und Weise...

Rund um sie herum lag ein Haufen; nein, es war mehr ein Berg von Zuckerlpapier.

Schokolade, Lutscher, Zuckerstangen, Bonbons, Kekse und Gott weis was noch alles war zu finden. Woher sie die hatten oder wann sie angefangen hatten sie zu essen wusste die Lehrerin nicht. Alles was sie wusste war, dass die Mädchen, wenn man von dem riesigen Berg von Papier ausging, derartige Mengen Zucker gegessen haben mussten, das sie für die nächsten zwei oder drei Wochen auf einem Zuckerrausch sein würden.

Die Mädchen schauten sich gegenseitig an, dann auf die _immer noch_ murmelnde Anzu, dann wieder einander. Eine von ihnen hielt einen Eimer und einige Polster hoch, und alle gemeinsam schauten sich hämisch an und kicherten idiotisch. Mit einem wahnsinnigen grinsen, das beinahe das von Malik oder Marik erreichte, wenn diese einen schlechten Tag (oder eine _tolle_ Idee) hatten, standen sie auf und schlichen sich an Anzu heran. Sie umzingelten sie und eines der Mädchen tippte Anzu auf die Schulter und lächelte zuckersüß auf sie hinunter, bevor sie schrie: "HEY, du! Ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen, also hör gut zu: FREUNDSCHAFT IST SCHEISSE! Und du auch!" Und Anzu sprang auf als hätte sie was getroffen und atmete tief ein, um ihnen eine lange Ansprache zu halten zum Thema Freundschaft. Aber bevor sie auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte nahm das Mädchen ihren Eimer voll mit Superkleber und lehrte ihn Anzu über den Kopf, bevor ihre Freundinnen ihre Polster nahmen und zerfetzten und die Federn ebenfalls großzügig auf der Braunhaarigen verteilten. Sie sah aus wie ein riesiges Hünchen, und irrsinnig kichernd verzogen sich die Mädchen wieder zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, um auf ewig unter ihrem Zuckerlpapier-Berg zu verschwinden und nie mehr wieder zu kommen. Anzu setzte sich, immer noch über Freundschaft und Yami und noch mehr Freundschaft murrend, wieder in ihre eigene Ecke hin, während sie all die Federn großzügig übersah.

Aber die meisten der Schüler standen immer noch am Fenster, pfeifend und etwas anfeuernd von dem sie besser nichts wissen wollte. Überraschungen waren in dieser Hölle von einer Schule sowieso immer nur von der bösen Sorte, wie sie inzwischen schon gelernt hatte.

Und jetzt erst bemerkte sie, das es zu viele waren! Sie hatte sicher nicht soooo viele Schüler, als sie den Unterricht angefangen hatte, oder doch? Aber warum waren es dann so viele, die konnten sich doch nicht derartig schnell vermehren, oder? Dann sah sie eine Notiz von einem ihrer Kollegen, die er für sie auf ihrem Tisch vor ihr hinterlassen hatte, während sie noch weinend dort gesessen und nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie nahm den Zettel und las:

__

'Tut mir leid, aber ich habe meine Schüler zu ihnen in die Klasse gesteckt. Ich brauche jetzt einfach dringend eine Pause, oder ich bringe eines der Bälger um. Oder alle von ihnen. Oder gleich den Direktor, weil er mich in diese Hölle gesteckt hat. Oh, und falls sie irgendwie Ryou Bakura erwischen, schicken sie ihn bitte zum Nachsitzen. Er flucht in der Stunde und schwänzt den Unterricht. Wieder mal. Vielen Dank.

'Oh Gott, ich hasse diese Montage wirklich. Warum in die Teufels Namen musste ich auch unbedingt Lehrerin werden? Ob es jetzt wohl zu spät ist, noch mal den Beruf zu wechseln? Vielleicht kann ich ja Falschspieler werden, so wie Papa. Oder ich mach's wie Mama und werde Heiratsschwindlerin. Da brächte ich nicht zu Arbeiten, und allein währe ich auch nicht mehr. Und nach zwei oder drei Jahren lasse ich mich scheiden und behalte Haus und Auto. Mein Gott, ich hoffe ich werde nie Kinder haben. Wenn die so währen wie die Bälger hier; ich dreh durch und bring sie um, so wahr ich hier stehe.' dachte die arme Frau.

Als sie wieder aufsah von dem Zettel hatten die drei Jungs auf Drogen zusammen mit Superman den CD-Player erobert und standen jetzt ihrerseits singend auf einem Tisch und sangen lautstark zu irgendwelchen Rocksongs. 'Was spielen die da? Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll? Nur ohne Sex?'

Die Jugendlichen am Lagerfeuer standen auf und feuerten sie lautstark an, nachdem sie dasselbe wie die Sänger geraucht hatten.

Jetzt glaubten sie, sie währen auf einem riesigen Konzert, nannten sich die Blumenkinder und hielten die Idioten auf dem Tisch für die Rolling Stones auf einer großen Freiluftbühne. Sie setzten sich mit einem dummen Grinsen zu Füssen ihrer 'Stars' wie brave Groupies, und ihre Gedanken waren weit, weit weg. Die Rapper versuchten inzwischen, ihren CD-Player wieder zurück zu kriegen von der jubelnden Gruppe, die immer größer und bekiffter wurde, aber nach einem kurzen Kampf mussten sie leider einsehen, das sie bedauerlicherweise keinerlei Erfolgsaussichten hatten. Jetzt waren sie also gezwungen, auf dem Boden liegend diese furchtbare Version/Verstümmelung des Woodstock Konzertes mit anzuhören. Es ließ beinahe ihre Ohren bluten und ihre Gehirne zur Nase rauslaufen, so furchtbar war es, während die Hippis fröhlich auf ihren Rücken saßen und die nicht wegließen. "Lasst mich gehen!" "Bitte, aufhören, ich kann nicht mehr!" "Gnade, ich tu auch alles was du willst!" aber alles betteln, fluchen und strampeln war umsonst, als sie weiter gnadenlos als Sitzsack benutzt wurden. "Wenn du nicht gleich deinen fetten Arsch bewegst werd ich reintreten bis du dich nicht mal mehr an deinen eigenen Namen erinnern kannst!" Einer von den dreien war inzwischen stinksauer und schaffte es, seine Last abzuwerfen. Und wieder prügelten die beiden wild aufeinander ein. "Brüder! Bitte hört auf zu streiten! Seid Freunde und reicht euch die Hand in Frieden!" rief einer der Zuschauer ohne zu wissen, welches Unheil er damit heraufbeschwor.

Und dieses Unheil folgte auf den Fuß:

Als sie das Wort _Freunde_ hörte sprang Anzu ebenfalls auf einen Tisch, fuchtelte, immer noch mit den ganzen Federn überall an ihr klebend, mit ihren Armen herum und schrie so laut sie konnte:

" FREUNDE SIND DAS WICHTIGSTE AUF DER WELT! ALLES WAS DU BRAUCHST SIND FREUNDE! EIN FREUND, EIN GUTER FREUND, DAS IST DAS SCHÖNSTE WAS ES GIBT AUF DER WELT! FREUNDE SIND IMMER UND ÜBERALL WILLKOMMEN. MIT IHNEN FÜHLST DU DICH STARK UND SICHER UND DU KANNST ALLES MACHEN WAS DU WILLST, WENN DU VIELE FREUNDE HAST! DU KANNST LACHEN UND WEINEN UND SINGEN UND TANZEN UND REDEN MIT DEINEN FREUNDEN! DU KANNST MIT IHNEN PARTYS FEIERN! GEHT IN DIE WELT HINAUS, JETZT IST DIE RICHTIGE ZEIT DAFÜR! DU KANNST SICHER MEHR NEUE FREUNDE FINDEN, WENN DU ES NUR WILLST! UMARME EINEN MENSCHEN, DER ZUFÄLLIG DEINEN WEG KREUZT UND SCHON HAST DU EINEN NEUEN FREUND (oder gebrochene Knochen) WENN DU NICHT..."

"Wenn du nicht sofort die Fresse hältst werd ich deinen wertlosen Arsch ins Reich der Schatten schicken, so schnell kannst du gar nicht FREUND sagen!" "Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen, Marik!" protestierte Malik, wurde aber sofort erschrocken unterbrochen: "Was, wieso nicht, du kannst sie doch nicht verteidigen! Hast du Fieber? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Hikari-Pretty, vielleicht sollte ich dich besser ins Bett stecken? Keine Sorge, du wirst bald wieder in Ordnung sein! Ich lass dich nicht sterben, keine Sorge. Ich werde dich vor dem bösen Monster beschützen, alles wird gut, meine Wüstenschönheit, Hikari-Pretty, mein Malik..." Nervös grabbelte er an dem Jungen auf seinem Schoß herum, bis Malik ihm leicht eine scherzhafte Kopfnuss verpasste: "Idiot! Mir geht es gut, ich bin nicht krank! Das Problem ist, die Monster würden sie bloß wieder zu uns zurückschicken und dich fragen, ob du jetzt endgültig durchgeknallt bist, wenn du ihnen so ein... Ding... hinschickst. Nicht mal die würden so was freiwillig fressen, selbst wenn sie am Verhungern währen! Und davon mal abgesehen, was haben dir die armen Monster eigentlich getan, dass du sie derartig grausam und brutal bestrafen willst?!" Zustimmende Kommentare und Pfiffe folgten darauf von der ganzen Klasse, da die meisten seine Meinung teilten. 'Oh ja, bitte mach sie weg, es ist mir auch egal, was dieses Schatten Ding ist, nur bring sie so weit wie möglich weg, und lass sie dort bleiben.' dachte die Lehrerin, als sie auf das mit Federn übersäte Mädchen auf ihrem Tisch sah 'Biiitttteeee'

Aber das alles war noch nicht mal das schlimmste.

Das schlimmste war...

TBC:

* * *

Tja, und damit mach ich Schluss für heute!

Ich weiß, das ist gemein, aber ihr müsst euch leider noch etwas gedulden. Ich habe zwar gesagt, es werden nur drei Kapitel, aber das wäre zu lange, als hab ich 4 draus gemacht.

Und was lernen wir aus diesem Kapitel?

Nimm nie Geschenke an von Marik, das kann nur schief gehen. (Wie wenn man Pakete von Jokey-Schlumpf annimmt... Jeder nimmt sie, obwohl sie immer explodieren)

Das letzte Kapitel wird weniger Comedy und mehr... Romantik haben. Oder zumindestens sowas ähnliches...

7_ Okay, keine Ahnung wo ich die Idee herhatte, aber ich fand den Gedanken einfach zu komisch, und da die ein (Scherz)geschenk von Ryou sind, beschwert er sich noch nichtmal! _

_Eigentlich sollte ja Yami die zuerst haben, aber dann hab ich's mir doch anders überlegt. Yami ist irgendwie zu ernst für so was... _

_8 Tja, wo könnte Ryou das bloß gelernt haben?..._

_9 Der Traum jedes Schülers_

_10 Wer kann das nur gewesen sein? -_


	4. Die Fantasie der Yamis

Und das ist jetzt der letzte Teil:

Bakuras Fantasien, Yamis Antwort darauf und auch was letztendlich mit Anzu passiert...

Vielen Dank an jeden, der bis jetzt gelesen und/oder Kommentiert hat, es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben..

Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich nicht das Rating auf 'M' erhöhen sollte, weil mit dem was Bakura und auch Yami da so von sich geben... Ich will ja niemanden erschrecken mit ihren Ideen... Seht euch bitte hiermit als gewarnt, da kommen einige nicht so ganz jugendfreie Sachen vor.

Ich hab im vorherigen Kapitel noch einige Änderungen vorgenommen, zum Thema 'Wie Marik ein Herz gewinnt'. Das ist mir erst im Nachhinein eingefallen, wenn du das letzte Kapitel schon gelesen hast, bevor ich dieses letzte Kapitel poste (vor dem 12.6.), währe es vielleicht gut, wenn du es nochmals überfliegst, weil sonst der letzte Teil mit Anzus Schicksal keinen Sinn ergibt. Außerdem ist es ganz witzig, finde ich zumindest. (Auf eine Marik Art und Weiße lustig. Oder eher makaber)

Aber es ist für den Rest des Kapitels nicht ganz unbedingt wichtig...

Ich würde mich halt darüber freuen, wenn ihr es lest...

* * *

Und irgendwie sind die alle OOC:

Yugi geht mit Yami auf Tuchfüllung und es interessiert ihn auf einmal nicht mehr, das die Lehrerin daneben steht.

Ryou will Bakura bei seinen dunklen Plänen helfen.

Marik handelt und redet ernsthaft und normal, um einen stinksauren Malik zu beruhigen.

Yami und Bakura tauschen unanständige Fantasien über den Hikari des jeweils anderen aus.

Und die Lehrerin steht daneben und schaut nur zu, ohne sie aufzuhalten.(Wozu ist die überhaupt da, die tut eh nix!)

Und damit sage ich nur: Viel Spaß beim Letzten Kapitels

* * *

**Title: Die Fantasie der Yamis**

Aber da war noch nicht mal das schlimmste!

Das schlimmste war...

Was sie sah, als sie sich nach dem Sprecher umsah...

Das saß doch wirklich einer ihrer Schüler ganz gemütlich am Schoß von jemanden, der glatt als sein Zwillingsbruder durchgehen konnte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich!

Wann ist der denn herein gekommen, er war doch vorher noch nicht da gewesen? Der Unbekannte tat sein bestes, seine Zunge dem anderen in den Hals zu stecken, während seine Hand langsam den Rücken ihres Schülers hinunterwanderte und dann in dessen Hose verstand, und sie hörte ein lautes stöhnen. 'Ich hätte mir vorher den Teil mit dem 'wenigstens ohne Sex' verkneifen sollen. Und außerdem sollte ich sie vermutlich Stoppen.' Und mit rotem Gesicht schaute sie zum Fenster raus, ohne zu wissen, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

Schlecht!

Da saß auch jemand, der wie sein größerer Bruder aussah, auf einem weißhaarigen Jungen, den sie aus einer ihrer anderer Klassen kannte, und er hatte das Shirt des kleineren hochgeschoben, um helle Haut zu entblößen. Seine Lippen folgten seinen Händen in kurzem Abstand, bevor er dessen Lippen gründlich küsste. Seine Haare waren triefnass, und der Kleinere kicherte leise in den Kuss, als die Wassertropfen auf seine nackte Haut fielen. Der Größere der Beiden sah verdächtig nach dem Typen aus, der vorhin fluchend und lachend herumgerannt ist und alle vom Lernen abgelenkt hat. Als sie genauer hinsah merkte sie, das sich der kleinere Schüler in die Berührung hinauflehnte, als eine geübte Hand immer weiter hinunter wanderte und sie kam zum liegen- na ja, es war jedenfalls nicht mehr auf seinem Oberkörper, soviel war mal sicher. Die arme Lehrerin wurde gleich noch viel mehr rot im Gesicht und drehte sich so schnell wie möglich weg und zum Fenster zurück.

Ganz schlecht!

Da war nämlich gerade jemand dabei reinzuklettern, der aussah wie dieser komische Schüler, der vorhin ohne Grund plötzlich gestöhnt und geseufzt hat. Er trug nur eine sehr enge Lederhose, die seinen Hintern gut zur Geltung brachte. Er drehte sich um in die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war, um mit den beiden Weißhaarigen zu reden, aber als einer seiner Freunde ihn ansprach, drehte er sich wieder in Richtung Fenster um.

"Warum hast du ihn eigentlich noch nicht umgebracht?" fragte Yugi, als Yami zu ihm herüberkam und sich lässig zum Fenster lehnte, die Arme auf dem Fensterbrett, um seinen Hikari belustigt anzusehen: "Da kannst du mal sehen, wie nett ich sein kann, wenn ich will. Sogar zu etwas derartig dämlichen wie diesen unnützen, wertlosen Grabräuber. Warum, soll ich denn? Warst nicht eigentlich immer du derjenige, der mich zurückgehalten hat?" fragte er leicht grinsend.

"Ja, klar... Sicher.. Ich meine... Ich wundere mich nur... Weißt du..." stotterte er etwas, was Yami noch mehr grinsen lies. "Weißt du... Der Hauptgrund ist ja eigentlich, weil du kein Taschenmesser hast, oder doch?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, warum sollte ich? Aber was hat das damit zu tun, das du auf einmal so nett bist zu Bakura?" fragte Yugi besorgt und bekam einen 'unschuldigen' Blick dafür zurück. "Na ja, weißt du, da war dieses eine Experiment, von dem ich in einem deiner Bücher gelesen habe, und das wollte ich eigentlich mal ausprobieren. Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, das ich ein Taschenmesser vergessen habe, und da du auch keines hast..."

"Und welche Art von... 'Experiment' soll das sein?"

"Ganz einfach, du nimmst eine Kartoffel und setzt sie unter Strom und wartest was passiert. Ich wollte das sehen!"

"Yami... Wie erklär ich dir das jetzt am besten? Bakura ist KEINE Kartoffel!"

"Aber er hat den selben Verstand!"

"Und wofür genau brauchst du dann überhaupt das Taschenmesser, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Natürlich darfst du. Immer doch. Für das Stromkabel, ist doch logisch! Oder glaubst du, das eine einfache Batterie genügt? Stimmt schon, der hellste war er ja noch nie..."

"Du hättest Ryou auch gegrillt! Du spinnst doch wohl, bist du auch schon verrückt oder was!?"

"Hey, ich bin doch nicht Marik! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Aibou, ich hätte Ryou schon vorher von seiner dümmeren Hälfte getrennt. Ich tu ihm schon nichts, er ist auch so schon gestraft genug. Und außerdem sind wir hier eh nicht nah genug bei einem Strommast, als das ihn das Kabel hätte erreichen könnte. Na ja, was soll's, erwische ich ihn halt später. Er kann sich ja nicht für den Rest seines jämmerlichen Lebens hinter dem Rücken seines Hikaris verstecken. Irgendwann muss er hervorkommen, und dann krieg ich ihn! Außerdem hab ich im Moment sowieso viel Wichtigeres zu tun, wie schon gesagt. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche war da ein gewisses 'Problem', um das ich mich noch kümmern wollte?"

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr Beiden!" rief Marik ihnen zu, nachdem der den Lippenkontakt mit seiner vernünftigeren Hälfte gebrochen hatte.

"Dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Psycho!" antwortete Yami, als er nun endlich in die Klasse kletterte und sein Shirt und die Jacke nahm, aber keines von beiden wieder anzog.

Marik drehte sich zu ihm um, als er Yami weiter beim Fenster stehen sah, nur lehnte er jetzt am Fensterbrett im Raum anstatt draußen.

"Hey, Pharao, nur so nebenbei, das war eine gute Show vorhin. Kann ich das nächste Mal ein Video davon machen, oder machst du jetzt gleich weiter? Wir könnten es posten bei 'You-Tube'. Oder vielleicht sogar zu einem guten Preis verkaufen: 'Unanständige Spiele im Unterricht'. Ein guter Titel, oder? Oder fällt dir noch ein Besserer ein?" ärgerte er den König der Spiele, der ihn ganz, GANZ böse anstarrte "Malik, ich hoffe dir liegt nicht allzu viel an dem Idioten, sonst wirst du ihn nämlich bald ganz furchtbar vermissen."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich ihm gleich den Hals umdrehe! Umbringen werd ich ihn!" Aber Yugi schnappte ihn und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen um die Hüfte geschlungen fest, bevor er den Wahnsinnigen richtig erwischen konnte. Malik dagegen machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, vom Schoß seines Yamis aufzustehen, als er sich nachdenklich zum Puzzlegeist umwandte.

"Bitte, ich weiß das er sich oft wie ein Schwachkopf aufführt, aber ich liebe ihn nun mal, auch wenn ich manchmal selber nicht weiß warum. Und ich würde ihn gerne noch behalten. Wenigstens ein bisschen, okay? Aber Yami, was ich mich die ganze Zeit frage, ist: Warum bist du nicht einfach ins Puzzle gegangen, um eine andere Hose zu holen? Oder zu euch nach Hause ins Geschäft? Oder bist einfach so geblieben? Keiner hätte dich als Geist gesehen." fragte der blonde Schüler neugierig.

"Das hat was mit Ehre und Stolz zu tun, das verstehst du nicht."

"Und wo war dein Stolz, als du Bakura nur in Boxershorts nachgerannt bist?" mischte sich Yugi neckisch ein. Yami schaute ihn leicht beleidigt an.

/Ich dachte, wenigstens du würdest mich verstehen./

/Tut mir leid, aber es ist schon komisch. Du. In diesen Shorts. Verstehst du?/

/Vielleicht sollte ich keine mehr anziehen. Willst du das damit sagen? Aibou?/

"Ist mir doch egal!" sagte Yami laut zu Malik, als er von Yugi nur ein leichtes erröten als Antwort erhielt, "Ich weigere mich absolut, ihn irgendwas behalten zu lassen, das mir gehört, ganz egal um was es geht oder ob ich es noch brauche oder nicht. Dem würde ich freiwillig nicht mal ein benutztes Taschentuch überlassen! Ich war früher mal ein Pharao, wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn ich ihn machen lass wie und was er will! ICH WERDE DIESEN DUMMEN; NUTZLOSEN HIRNLOSEN IDIOTENDIEB NIE ETWAS VON MIR STEHLEN UND BEHALTEN LASSEN!!" schrie er hinaus zu dem weißhaarigen König der Diebe, der aufsah von wo sein Kopf gerade beinahe vollständig unter Ryous Shirt verschwand und schrie zurück:

"HALT DIE KLAPPE, ODER ICH STEHLE DEINEN HIKARI!"

"DU BIST NICHT MANNS GENUG UM AUCH NUR ANSATZWEIßE ZU VERSUCHEN, MIT IHM MITZUHALTEN! DU WÜRDEST DOCH SCHON ZUSAMMENBRECHEN, BEVOR DIE NACHT RICHTIG ANGEFANGEN HAT! DU HAST DOCH NULL AHNUNG, WIE LANGE ER DURCHHÄLT WENN ER WILL!!"

Jeder starrte verwundert, belustigt oder ungläubig auf den kleinen Hikari, und es herrschte tiefes Schweigen nach den plötzlichen Ausbruch. Einige kicherten, grinsten, lästern oder machten jetzt schon ihre Witze über ihn.

Aber Yugi ignorierte all das im Augenblick, während er sich zu seiner dunkleren Hälfte umdrehte.

"YAMI! Wie kannst du das sagen!? Du kannst einfach nicht den Mund halten, hab ich recht? Du musstest das unbedingt sagen!" und er wurde ganz Rot vor Verlegenheit und auch Ungläubigkeit, das sein Freund etwas derartiges laut sagen konnte, ohne auch nur ein klitzekleines bisschen rot zu werden. "Aber Aibou, ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!"

"DAVON TRÄUMST DU DOCH NUR! DU BIST DOCH BLOSS NEIDISCH, WEIL DEIN ZWERG NICHT SO SÜß UND FLAUSCHIG IST WIE MEIN RYOU!" schrie Bakura herausfordernd zurück. "ICH BIN NICHT FLAUSCHIG! Und hör auf, so zu reden! Das idt peinlich." sagte Ryou, sein Gesicht genauso rot wie das von Yugi. "Aber sicher bis du, Hikari." und Bakura vergrub seine Nase in Ryous weichen, weißen Haaren und tätschelte seinen Kopf als währe er ein kleines Tier, das er beruhigen will: "Du bist flauschig und kuschelig und süß wie ein kleines Häschen." und er biss ihm liebevoll in den Hals. "Und jetzt willst du mich fressen, oder was?" "Na ja, du schmeckst ziemlich gut, das ist schon war..." Bakura drehte sich erst wieder zum Fenster um, als er Yami nochmals schreien hörte.

"NEIDISCH? AUF DICH? AUF WELCHEN DROGEN BIST DU EIGENTLICH, DAS DU AUF SO EINE BESCHEUERTE IDEE KOMMST?! IDIOTISCHER GRABRÄUBER, STIEHL DIR LIEBER MAL EIN GEHIRN!"

Yami würde eine Herausforderung nie unbeachtet vorbeiziehen lassen, und so funkelte er Bakura mit gesenkten Augen böse an.

"ICH BIN KEIN IDIOT!" die Antwort kam augenblicklich, als Bakura zurückfunkelte.

"BIST DU WOHL! DU GLAUBST, DU KÖNNTEST MEINEN HIKARI STEHLEN, ALSO MUSST DU EIN IDIOT SEIN! ODER LEBENSMÜDE!"

"Yami! Alle hören zu, könnt ihr das nicht später besprechen? Wenn niemand lauscht? Bitte?" bettelte Yugi etwas verzweifelt, aber er wurde einfach von seinem Yami ignoriert.

"WAS DENKST DU, WÜRDE ER GUT AUSSEHEN, ANGEKETTET GEGEN EINE WAND? IN DERSELBEN SKLAVENKLEIDUNG DIE WIR ZUHAUSE HATTEN?" gab Bakura zurück, und er grinste breit, als ihm eine tolle Idee kam, und er hatte die Absicht, Yami damit zur Weißglut zu treiben.

"WAGE ES JA NICHT, IHN MIT DEINEN DRECKIGEN PFOTEN ANZUFASSEN!" langsam wurde auch Yami rot, da er es ganz offensichtlich nicht mochte, wenn der andere so redete über seinen geliebten Aibou. Er hielt Yugis Hand fest, als hätte er Angst das Bakura ihn ihm noch in diesem Augenblick wegnehmen würde.

"ICH HABE NOCH MEHR MIT IHM VOR ALS IHN NUR ANZUFASSEN! SOLL ICH DIR SAGEN WAS? PHARAO?" Bakura konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, während er seinen Gegner immer mehr und mehr ärgerte, welcher nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er kämpfte nur mühsam das wiedererwachende Bedürfnis, den Dieb auf der Stelle um die Ecke zu bringen, nieder.

"NEIN, ICH WILL NICHTS VON DEINER DRECKIGEN FANTASIE WISSEN! DENK NICHT MAL DRAN, YUGI DAMIT ZU VERDERBEN UND HALT IHN RAUS AUS DEINEM KRANKEN KOPF, ODER DU WIRST IHN VERLIEREN!!" _(den Kopf, nicht Yugi!)_

"WAS IST DEN LOS? HAST DU ANGST, DAS ER NOCH WAS NEUES LERNT? ODER DAS ES IHM VIELLEICHT SOGAR GEFÄLLT UND ER DICH NICHT WIEDER ZURÜCK HABEN WILL!?" Bakura lachte über das ganz offensichtlich wütende Gesicht des früheren Pharaos während er zum großen Schlag ausholte, während er erst noch zuhörte, was der Kleinere zurück schrie.

"NEIN, ICH HABE KEINE ANGST! UND DU HÖRST AUF DER STELLE AUF, SO ÜBER IHN ZU REDEN, ODER DU FINDEST DICH IM REICH DER SCHATTEN WIEDER IN WENIGER ALS EINER SEKUNDE! UND DEINEN KOPF WERDEN DANN MEIN SCHWARZER MAGIER UND DIE ANDEREN ALS FUSSBALL VERWENDEN!"

"HALT DIE SCHNAUZE UND STELL ES DIR NUR MAL VOR, DU IDIOT, NUR FÜR EINE MINUTE!

DEIN HIKARI, NUR IN DIESEN KURZEN LENDENSCHURZ DIE WIR DAMALS HATTEN, DU WEIßT SCHON, DIE DIE MEHR ZEIGEN ALS SIE VERDECKEN.

DUNKLER, GROBER STOFF AUF WEIßER, WEICHER HAUT. GEFESSELT AN EINE KALTE, GRAUE WAND WO NIEMAND IHN HÖREN ODER FINDEN KANN; ZITTERND UND KEUCHEND UND UM IMMER MEHR UND MEHR BETTELND UNTER MEINEN FÄHIGEN HÄNDEN; MIT EINER HEISEREN, RAUEN STIMME.

ICH KANN JEDEN ATEMZUG IN DER KÜHLEN LUFT SEHEN, UND AUCH DAS ZITTERN; DAS SIE VERURSACHT; GENAU WIE DASS DAS MEINE FREI WANDERNDEN FINGER VERURSACHEN.

SEINE LIPPEN SIND GESCHWOLLEN UND RAU UND ROT VON ZU VIELEN UND LEIDENSCHAFTLICHEN KÜSSEN UND ER KANN SICH NICHT BEWEGEN UND SEIN SCHAMLOSES STÖHNEN HALLT LANG UND LAUT GEGEN DIE ALTEN ZIEGEL UND IN MEINEN OHREN WIE MUSIK.

DIE SILBERNEN FESSELN, ENG ÜBER DEN SCHMALEN HANDGELENKEN UND FÜSSEN, KLINGELN MIT JEDEM ZITTERN UND BEBEN, UND ICH KANN IHN FÜR STUNDEN QUÄLEN, GLEICH HIER UND JETZT WIE ES MIR GEFÄLLT, BIS ER MICH UNTER TRÄNEN ANFLEHT IHN ZU NEHMEN!

ES BRAUCHT NUR EINE SCHNELLE BEWEGUNG, UND ICH KANN ALLES VON IHM SEHEN UND STREICHELN UND ANGREIFEN WO- UND WANN-IMMER ICH WILL.

OHNE DAS MIR IRGENDWAS IM WEG IST ODER MEINE AUGEN ODER HÄNDE ZURÜCKHÄLT, WÄHREND ER MICH NICHT MAL BERÜHREN KANN, BIS ICH IHN FEST IN DIE RAUE WAND HINTER IHM DRÜCKE, BRINGE IHM ZUM SCHREIEN UND STÖHNEN UND ZITTERN NUR FÜR MICH UND WEGEN MIR. SOLANGE BIS ICH MICH ENTSCHEIDE GROßMÜTIG ZU SEIN UND NACHZUGEBEN UND ICH NEHME..." (10)(Schmutzige Gedanken)

"NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE!" unterbrach Yami ihn und umarmte Yugi beschützend, das Gesicht des Kleineren besitzergreifend gegen seine nackte Brust gedrückt. Er hielt ihn sicher und fest, als wollte er ihn selbst vor dem bloßen Gedanken beschützen, dass der Dieb es wirklich versuchen würde. Eine seiner Hände war in den schwarzen Harren vergraben, die andere hatte er knapp über seinem Hinterteil.

Marik wiederum fand es total lustig:

"Sieht so aus, als währe ich nicht der einzige Perverse hier. Und du findest es peinlich, wenn ich dich vor allen Leuten 'Hikari-Pretty' nenne?" fragte Marik den blonden Jungen auf seinem Schoß sarkastisch, während sie die beiden streitenden Geister beobachteten.

"Ja... Ich wette, eines Tages bringen die sich noch gegenseitig um, wenn die so weitermachen!"

"Hey! Das währe doch super für uns! Dann kriegen wir problemlos das Puzzle und den Ring, ohne uns anstrengen zu müssen und können ganz einfach die Weltherrschaft übernehmen!!"

"OH, DU WILLST ALSO NICHT ZUSEHEN? JETZT SAG MIR NICHT DAS DU DIE IDEE NICHT AUCH MAGST!! WEIL DASSELBE GILT NATÜRLICH AUCH FÜR MALIK; DEN HOLEN WIR UNS NÄMLICH AUCH NOCH DAZU, UND DANN FESSELN WIR IHN NEBEN YUGI UND BRINGEN IHN AUCH ZUM BETTELN!

ABER BITTE, ES IST SOWIESO EGAL OB DU WILLST ODER NICHT, IRGENDWANN WERDE ICH DICH UND DEN PSYCHO SOWIESO KILLEN. DANN NEHME ICH EURE HIKARIS MIT DAMIT WIR MAL SO RICHTIG SPASS ZUSAMMEN HABEN KÖNNEN!

MIT DEN MILLENNIUMS-GEGENSTÄNDEN WERDE ICH GANZ EINFACH DIE WELTHERRSCHAFT ÜBERNEHMEN UND DANN FREUDIG AUF EUREN GRÄBERN TANZEN. UND DA IHR BEIDEN DA SCHON TOT UND BEGRABEN SEID, WERDEN WIR VIER GLÜCKLICH BIS AN UNSER LEBENSENDE ZUSAMMEN SEIN... NUR ICH UND MEINE DREI HIKARIS! Muahahahaha"

Bakura musste den früheren Pharao nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, das dieser fuchsteufelswild war, nachdem er das gehört hatte! Als er einen Blick in Richtung des Fensters riskierte wusste er, das er recht hatte: Die beiden Stachelköpfe waren ziemlich Rot im Gesicht, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Yugi waren die ganzen 'Andeutungen' über seine Person sehr peinlich, die seine ganzen Klassenkameraden natürlich alle mitbekommen hatten. Und Yami war wütend. Nein, er war jenseits von wütend, er war rasend, und sein Blick würde normalerweise ausreichen, um kleine Tiere zu töten (oder unvorsichtige Diebe...)

"Haltet mich raus aus dem ganzen!" schrie Malik nach draußen zu dem weißhaarigen Pärchen. "Ryou, bring ihn zum Schweigen, oder ich mach das für dich!"

"Du hast ihn gehört, Bakura! Lass sie in Ruhe, genüge ich dir denn nicht?" schmollte der Kleinere der beiden. "Aber sicher bist du das, mein süßer Hikari, aber glaubst du nicht auch, dass so ein kleines Abenteuer mit deinen Freunden ganz interessant sein könnte? Nur wir vier?" fragte Bakura anzüglich. "Vielleicht sollten wir Malik gleich neben dem Zwerg festbinden, ich denke er würde auch gut aussehen, mit einem weißen Lendenschurz. Glaubst du nicht auch, mein flauschiger Hikari? Yugi ist ja kein großes Problem, so klein wie er ist würde er keinen großen Kampf veranstalten. Aber wir wissen doch beide wie schwierig Malik sein kann, wenn er will. Ich könnte deine Hilfe mit ihm brauchen, er ist sicher nicht einfach zu fangen..."

Bevor der Kleinere aber eine Antwort geben konnte brachte ihn sein Yami zum Schweigen mit einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss, um ihm Zeit zum nachdenken zu geben.

"Wo kriegt er eigentlich die ganzen blöden Ideen her?" fragte Malik niemanden bestimmten. "Ich weiß nicht, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen! Ryou tut mir leid, dass er soviel Blödheit und Perversität ertragen muss! Vergiss es, er soll ihn bloß da festhalten wo er ist, und ich trete ihm in den Arsch bis er ihm zu den Ohren rauskommt! LASS MEINEN HIKARI-PRETTY RAUS AUS DEINEN DRECKIGEN FANTASIEN, DU BIST ES NICHTMAL WERT, AUF DEM SELBEN PLANETEN WIE ER ZU SEIN!" schrie Marik sarkastisch raus, aber weder Bakura noch Ryou antworteten gleich darauf.

Als Bakura schließlich den Kuss unterbrach sah er wieder zum Fenster hinüber mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, um den blonden Verrückten mit einer 'anständigen' Antwort zu beglücken:

"WENN DU DAS NICHT MAGST KANN ICH MIR JEDERZEIT WAS ANDERES EINFALLEN LASSEN FÜR DEINEN 'HIKARI-PRETTY'. WIE WÄHRE ES... WIE WÄHRE ES MIT EINEM GROßEN, BLÜHENDEN BAUM IN EINEM EINSAMEN PARK, SEINE HÄNDE MIT EINEM FESTEN SEIL ZUSAMMENGEBUNDEN UND ÜBER SEINEM KOPF BEFESTIGT MIT EINER BLITZENDEN, SCHARFEN KLINGE.

ALLES WAS ER ANHAT IST EINE SEHR KURZE, SEHR ENGE UND SEHR KNAPPE HOSE. SEINE AUGEN SIND VON LUST UND VERLANGEN NACH MIR VERSCHLEIERT UND DUNKEL, UND SEINE DUNKLE, WARME HAUT BRENNT FAST UNTER MEINEN BERÜHRUNGEN.

UND BERÜHREN WERDE ICH IHN AUCH AUSGIEBIG, ÜBERALL, BIS ER SICH DERARTIG HERUMWIRFT, DAS DER BAUM UNS MIT SEINEN HELLEN BLÜTEN ÜBERSCHÜTTET.

ER WIRD DARUM BETTELN UND WEINEN UND STÖHNEN DASS ICH IHN ENDLICH VON SEINER HOSE BEFREIE, WELCHE BEINAHE AUSSIEHT ALS WENN SIE JEDEN MOMENT IM SCHRITT PLATZEN WÜRDE, WÄHREND ICH IHN WEITERHIN BEISSE UND KRATZE UND KÜSSE, GROB UND RÜCKSICHTSLOS.

NACHDEM ICH DAMIT ERSTMAL ZUFRIEDEN BIN, UND AUCH MIT DEN VIELEN HEIßEREN, LEISEN GERÄUSCHEN DES VERLANGENS, DIE ER FÜR ALLE WELT ZU HÖREN VON SICH GIBT, HOLE ICH EIN WEITERES SCHMALES MESSER HERVOR.

ES SIEHT GEFÄHRLICH AUS IN MEINER HAND, WÄHREND SICH DAS SONNENLICHT AUF DER SCHARFEN KLINGE SPIEGELT UND DEN WOLKENLOSEN HIMMEL ÜBER MIR ZEIGT.

ICH LASSE ES VORSICHTIG ÜBER HEIßE, DAMPFENDE GOLDENE HAUT GLEITEN, NUR GANZ LEICHT NATÜRLICH, UM DIE EMPFINDLICHE HAUT NICHT ZU VERLETZEN, NUR GENUG UM IHN NOCH MEHR UND LAUTER NACH MIR BETTELN ZU LASSEN.

ICH LEGE DAS KÜHLE METAL FÜR EINEN MOMENT AN SEINE WANGE, BEVOR ICH SIE WEITER ZU SEINER KEHLE BEWEGE, WO DIE KLINGE WIEDER KURZ ZUM STILLSTAND KOMMT, UND ER ZITTERT VOR LUST, WÄHREND SICH DIE SCHÖNEN, VIOLETTEN AUGEN LANGSAM UND GENÜSSLICH SCHLIEßEN.

ALS NÄCHSTES LASSE ICH DAS MESSER DANN ÜBER SEINE BRUST WEITER WANDERN, UND ICH HÖRE IHN WUNDERVOLL LAUT STÖHNEN, ALS ICH GENAU ÜBER SEINEM HERZEN WIEDER EINE PAUSE EINLEGE.

ICH LIEBKOSE SEINE BRUSTWARZEN MIT DER GEFÄHRLICHEN WAFFE, LASSE SIE DARÜBER STREICHEN BIS SIE GANZ HART SIND; BEVOR ICH ZUM TROST ETWAS DARAN SAUGE, WÄHREND ICH DIE KLINGE WEITERBEWEGE BIS ZUM SAUM SEINER VIEL ZU ENGEN HOSE.

ICH KNIE MICH LANGSAM NIEDER, UND MEINE LIPPEN FOLGEN DENSELBEN WEG, DEN AUCH MEINE KLINGE GERADE EBEN GENOMMEN HAT ÜBER DIE GEBRÄUNTE HAUT, BIS MIR ETWAS IN WEG IST.

MIT EIN PAAR SCHNELLEN, ABER VORSICHTIGEN SCHNITTEN BEFREIE ICH IHN LETZTENDLICH AUS SEINER BEENGENDEN KLEIDUNG, UND ES WIRD HÄRTER UND HÄRTER FÜR MICH, MICH ZURÜCKZUHALTEN UND IHN NICHT EINFACH IN DIE RAUE RINDE HINTER IHM ZU DRÜCKEN UND IHN..." (oO noch mehr dreckige Gedanken)

"Gib mir den Stab!" fauchte Malik wütend, und Marik hob eine Augenbraue in gespieltem Erstaunen: "Was, hier? Mitten in der Klasse? Schau ich vielleicht aus wie der Pharao? Wow, wenn ich gewusst hätte, das dich das so anmacht hätte ich schon viel früher so mit dir geredet, weißt du das..?!" und er ließ eine seiner Hände zwischen ihre Körper hinunter gleiten mit einem breiten und nicht gerade jugendfreien Grinsen. Er griff nach den Zippverschlüssen von seiner und der Hose seines Hikaris und zog beide gleichzeitig ein Stück hinunter. Zumindest bis eine braune Hand sein Handgelenk festhielt und stoppte: "Nicht diesen 'Stab', du perverser Psychopath! Den einzigen, den das blödsinnige Gerede anmacht bist eh nur du! Ich werd dafür sorgen, das dieser nichtsnutzige, dreckige Dieb dafür bezahlt, das er derartig über mich redet und denkt!" schrie er mit einem zornigen Blitzen in den Augen, während er sich immer weiter und weiter nach vorne lehnte, als würde er jeden Moment auch aus dem Fenster springen und den frechen Dieb erwürgen wollen. Und er hätte es sicher ach gemacht.

Wenn ihn nicht starke Arme um seine Hüfte herum festhalten würden, er währe sicher längst vom Schoß seines Yamis gefallen. Dieser aber verstärkte nur seinen Griff, um den fauchenden Jungen da zu halten, wo er gerade war. Was ihn aber in keinster Weise davon abhielt, Bakura einen äußert schmerzhaften Tod in nächster Zukunft zu versprechen. "Und dazu brauch ich nichtmal hellsehen können! Dagegen wird dir Yami wie ein harmloses Unschuldslämmchen vorkommen!"

Währenddessen schnappte sich Marik den Kleinern bei den Handgelenken und hob dessen Arme hoch über seinen Kopf. Malik schaute verwirrt von Marik zu ihren Händen nach oben und wieder zu Marik. Er versuchte in dessen Gesichtsausdruck eine Antwort zu finden, in dessen vertrauten Augen zu lesen. Aber der andere mache keinerlei Anstalten, sein komisches Verhalten zu erklären, sondern erwiderte den verwirrten Blick nur stumm. Beide starrten sich eine Weile nur wortlos an, dann nahm Marik das Kinn des Kleineren zwischen zwei Finger und drehte es mal hierhin und mal dorthin als würde er ihn sehr genau begutachten und studieren. Aber nach einigen Augenblicken wurde es Malik einfach zu bunt und er zog grob seinen Kopf weg, bevor er knurrte: "Hast du's dann? Was soll der Scheiß eigentlich? Idiot."

Mariks Blick war, während er redete, auf seinen Lippen hängen geblieben, bevor er langsam aufsah in die blitzenden, fliederfarbenen Augen.

'Was ist denn jetzt wieder kaputt in seinem leeren Schädel?' fragte sich der Jüngere etwas nervös. Das war ungewöhnlich und neu, dieser ernste Blick und anhaltende Schweigen, und Malik fing an unruhig herumzurutschen, als er sinnlos versuchte seine gefangenen Hände zu befreien. Er war langsam doch etwas besorgt um seinen Freund. Was plante er jetzt schon wieder, was dachte er...? Der Jüngere hatte das ungute Gefühl, das ihm die Antwort vielleicht nicht gerade gefallen würde... Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er einfach gar nichts sagte, vielleicht ging es ja auch von selbst wieder vorbei...? Was auch immer _es _war...

Aber Marik ignorierte seine Nervosität, oder bemerkte sie gar nicht, als er mit den Fingerspitzen nachdenklich über das Gesicht seines Freundes fuhr, als hätte er Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen, wenn er zu grob war. Was ganz untypisch war für den normalerweise viel stürmischeren und ungeduldigeren Marik. 'Aber vielleicht hat er ja auch was von dem Zeug geraucht, das er vorhin verteilt hat?' wunderte sich Malik, während der andere seinen Hals hinunterstreichelte und über seine Brust fuhr, die Augen immer fest auf seine Finger gerichtet. Malik blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit über dem Kopf ausgestreckten Händen abzuwarten, was das werden sollte, während die Hand immer tiefer und tiefer an seinem Körper hinunterwanderte.

"Marik!!" kam es, dieses Mal etwas weniger verwirrt und etwas mehr zornig, als er merkte, wo das hinführen würde. Und dieses Mal reagierte der andere auch, was vielleicht an dem leicht genervten Tonfall lag, und ein stacheliger blonder Kopf hob sich, um seinen Blick zu erwidern. Und ganz plötzlich war diese komische Stimmung in der Luft auch schon wieder verschwunden, als Marik ihn verschmitzt angrinste, bevor er seine Handgelenke losließ. Er lehnte sich zu seinem Hikari hinunter und leckte ihn ein paar mal über die Lippen als währe er eine große Katze.

"Weißt du was? Bakura hat zu ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben recht: Du würdest sicher gut aussehen!"

"WAS?" schrie Malik beinahe ungläubig "Bist du jetzt total durchgeknallt, das du ihm auch noch recht gibst? Du hast wohl 'nen Sockenschuss, oder was?! Damit beweißt du mal wieder, das die anderen doch Recht haben, das du komplett verrückt und total gestört bist! Wie kannst du ihm auch noch recht geben!? Hast du eigentlich gehört, was dieser Bastard gesagt hat? Ich sollte deinen perversen Arsch zur Hölle treten! Und Bakuras gleich dazu, damit du dich dort nicht einsam fühlst, weil du nämlich den Rest der Ewigkeit dort verbringen wirst!"

Marik lachte darüber nur, als er ihre Lippen in einem heißen Kuss zusammenbrachte, um den Grabwächter effektiv zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Du bist noch schöner, wenn du wütend bist, weißt du das? Wenn du funkelst und fauchst wie ein kleines, wildes Raubtier. Lass ihn doch seine kleinen Phantasien haben, Hikari-pretty, es sind doch nur seine Träumereien. Und wer könnte besser verstehen, warum er dich unbedingt will, als ich?"

Und er drückte Maliks Oberschenkel fest. "Du bist einfach zu begehrenswert und wunderbar als das einfach so widerstehen und sich wegdrehen könnte. Und du gehörst nur mir allein. Soll er doch Träumen soviel er will.

Sollte der Arsch dir aber wirklich zu nahe kommen oder gar was komisches versuchen werden alle Götter und Dämonen der Welt nicht ausreichen, um ihn vor meiner Rache zu schützen! Ansehen ja, aber anfassen nein! Nein, nein und nein!

Oder warte, ich hab noch eine viel bessere Idee: Wenn er dir irgendwie zu nahe tritt werd ich dir neue Ohrringe schenken, in einer hässlichen, weißhaarigen Verpackung. Du weißt das ich nicht zulassen werde, das dich jemand anders als ich berührt, genauso wenig wie du das erlauben würdest. Also ignorier ihn ganz einfach, meine Wüstenschönheit. Er ist den ganzen Ärger und die Frustrationen doch gar nicht wert. Ignorier seine kleinen Phantasien als die unwichtigen Worte eines neidischen Diebes, der immer das haben will, was er nicht haben kann..."

"Marik...?" fragte Malik, ein bisschen unsicher was er dazu sagen sollte, " fühlst du dich auch ganz sicher wohl? Bist du in Ordnung, oder hat dir einer anständig eins übergebraten?"

"Nein, mir geht es prima, warum?"

"Na ja, du klingst auf einmal so... normal...!"

"Awww, böser Malik, böse! Du hast das schlimme Wort mit 'N' zu mir gesagt. Muss ich denn deinen süßen Mund mit Seife auswaschen, wenn du so böse Worte sagst?"

"Verdammt, und ich hab gedacht, das du dich wenigstens einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, vernünftig und normal wie jeder andere auch benehmen würdest."

"Oh nein, du hast es schon wieder getan! Das ist ein wirklich schmutziges, unanständiges, gemeines und böses Wort, und du darfst es nie, nie wieder sagen!"

Und er wedelte mit dem Finger vor Maliks Nase herum, während er im selben Tonfall mit ihm redete, wie eine Mutter mit einem kleinen Kind.

Aber das konnte auch nicht über das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hinwegtäuschen, oder über das vergnügte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Malik streckte seinem Freund scherzhaft die Zunge raus, der das gleich als Einladung zu einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss ansah, um den Kleineren noch weiter von seinem Zorn abzulenken.

Und dann zerstörte er all seine bisherigen 'Anstrengungen' und Erfolge mit seinem nächsten Satz:

"Oh, auch ja, bevor ich's vergesse, ich habe rausgefunden, wo deine Schwester die ganzen Messer versteckt hat," kam Marik, dumm wie er zeitweise nun mal war, auf ihr vorheriges Gesprächsthema zurück,

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum sie sie von mir weggesperrt hat..." Malik wurde schneller rot als selbst Yugi es konnte, als er daran erinnert wurde, was der Dieb nur ein paar Augenblicke zuvor über ihn sagt hatte. Vor der ganzen Klasse! Und Marik gab ihm auch noch Recht!

Seine wiederkehrende Wut allerdings wurde mal wieder vollkommen ignoriert von seinem Yami, welcher sich zu ihm hinunterlehnte, um seine 'tolle Idee' mit ihm zu teilen, indem er sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte "Was denkst du, wir sollten uns einige von den alten, golden Messern borgen. Du weißt schon, die mit den funkelnden, bunten Juwelen drauf und den scharfen, glänzenden Klingen... Und dann borge ich uns von Bakura ein Auto und fahre uns irgendwo raus in die Wälder, wo keiner dich sehen oder hören kann und dann..."

(Marik+ Auto RENNT UM EUER LEBEN!!)

Aber Malik tat sein Bestes, um die ganzen 'dezenten Anspielungen' zu ignorieren, genauso wie die Hand, die über seinen Rücken wanderte, und die die sich an der Vorderseite seiner Hose zu schaffen machte auch. Er zappelte wie wild, um freizukommen und den lachenden weißhaarigen Spinner vor dem Fenster endlich zu erwürgen:

"Lass mich endlich los, du Wahnsinniger, damit ich hin endlich für immer zum Schweigen bringen kann! Niemand darf so über mich reden und kommt mit heilen Knochen davon! Gib mir den Stab! Ich will diesen verdammten Bastard endlich killen! Ihn um die Ecke bringen! In die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken! Ihn..."

"Meinst du diesen Stab?" Und Marik drückte dort, wo seine Hand die ganze Zeit lag, etwas zu, aber Malik drückte seine Hand weg und sah ihn böse an. Jetzt war er wieder sauer auf den selbsternannten König der Diebe, nachdem ihn Marik glücklicherweise daran erinnert hatte, WARUM er ihn überhaupt abgelenkt hatte. Damit er niemanden vor so vielen Zeugen ermorden würde! Nicht das ihn das im Moment groß interessieren würde, während er gegen die stärken Arme strampelte. Aber eine gebräunte Hand stahl sich wieder nach unten und drückte. "Aber ich mag den da viel mehr... Und ich will dich nicht weglassen..." Aber Mariks beruhigendes Gemurmel stieß bei den fauchenden Jungen auf taube Ohren. "Er will ein Messer? Ich werd ihm zeigen, wie man mit einem Messer umgeht! Lass mich los, Marik, lass mich los!"

Aber dieser hielt ihn nur fester und lenkte ihn weiter ab, indem er ihn gründlich küsste. (hoffentlich ruiniert er's dieses mal nicht wieder. Wir brauchen schließlich keine Leichen in der Schule )

Inzwischen hatte Yami sich soweit wieder von Bakuras 'kleiner Geschichte' über Yugi und Ketten beruhigt, das er wieder reden konnte, ohne 'verdammtes Arschloch von einem nutzlosen, Gräber plündernden Dieb' oder 'ich schicke deinen wertlosen Hintern ins Reich der Schatten' oder 'Ich bring dich langsam und schmerzhaft um, bis du tot bist' zu schreien am Anfang von jedem einzelnem Satz. Inzwischen bereute er es furchtbar, das er den Dieb vorhin nicht gegrillt hatte, wie er es eigentlich gerne getan hätte. Aber das war bei näherer Betrachtung nicht so schlimm, weil ihm nämlich selbst eine brillante Idee kam. Schließlich konnten zwei dieses Spiel spielen, und Yami liebte jede Art von Spiel.

Und jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, das dieses gemeine Lächeln, das er jetzt auf seinem Lippen hatte, nichts Gutes für sein armes, hilfloses Opfer bedeutete.

Und er bewies mal wieder, das das auch stimmte und man ihn nicht umsonst den König der Spiele nannte, als er wieder auf den Grabräuber nach draußen schrie.

Yugi hatte er noch immer fest gegen seine nackte Brust gedrückt, und so, wie es aussah, würde er das auch für die nächsten 1000 Jahre machen, wenn es nötig war, um Bakura von seinem 'unschuldigen' kleinen Aibou fernzuhalten:

"UND WAS WÜRDEST DU SAGEN, WENN ICH EINEN HINTERHALT LEGEN WÜRDE FÜR DEINEN ...-WIE NENNST DU IHN IMMER? - DEINEN FLAUSCHIGEN HIKARI, RICHTIG?...

BEIM EINKAUFZENTRUM, WENN ER AUF DEM HEIMWEG IST ZU DEINEN DIEBISCHEN, WERTLOSEN ARSCH?

ICH WEIß WANN ER GEHT, WELCHEN WEG ER IMMER NIMMT... ICH SCHNAPP IHN MIR IN EINER VOLLMONDNACHT IM SOMMER UND BRING IHN ZU DEM SPRINGBRUNNEN DIE DORT IRGENDWO STEHT. DEN MIT DEM SCHWARZEN STEIN IN DER MITTE; MIT DEM BÄUMEN HERUM IN DER NÄHE DER WIESE.

VIELLEICHT WERD ICH JA SOGAR GROßZÜGIG SEIN UND IHM SEIN HEMD NOCH FÜR EINE WEILE ANBEHALTEN LASSEN, ABER DER REST SEINER KLAMOTTEN HAT ZU VERSCHWINDEN!

UND ZWAR GLEICH!

DANN STELL ICH IHN IN DEN SPRINGBRUNNEN MIT DEM RÜCKEN ZU DEM DUNKLEN, GLATTEN STEIN IN DER MITTE DES RUNTERSPRITZENDEN WASSERS; MIT DEN HÄNDEN DRUMHERUM UND MIT EINEN SILBERNEN, LANGEN SEIDENBAND ZUSAMMENGEBUNDEN.

DAS WASSER DAS AUS DER SPITZE RUNTERFLIEßT VERBIRGT UNS FAST VOLLSTÄNDIG VOR DEM REST DER NEUGIERIGEN WELT, OHNE UNS WIRKLICH ZU TREFFEN; DA GENUG PLATZ IST ZWISCHEN DEM STEIN UND DEM WASSERVORHANG. WIR FÜHLEN DAVON NUR EINEN ANGENEHMEN; KÜHLEN SPRÜHREGEN AUF UNSERER NACKTEN HAUT.

DIE GISCHT VOM WASSER UM UNS HERUM HAT SEIN HEMD SCHON BALD VÖLLIG DURCHNÄSST UND ICH KANN IM FAHLEN MONDLICHT DURCHSEHEN. DIE TROPFEN IN SEINEM HAAR LASSEN ES GLITZERN UND ES FLIEßT IN KLEINEN BÄCHEN SEIN GESICHT HINUNTER, UM IRGENDWO UNTERM KRAGEN AUS MEINER SICHT ZU VERSCHWINDEN.

MEINE DUNKLEREN HÄNDE WANDERN ÜBER DEN AUF SEINER BRUST KLEBENDEN STOFF, UND EIN KNOPF NACH DEM ANDEREN FLIEGT ACHTLOS DAVON.

ER ZITTERT, WENN DAS MATERIAL VON SEINEN SCHMALEN SCHULTERN RUTSCHT UND SICH AN SEINEN GEFESSELTEN HÄNDEN FÄNGT UND DORT KLEBEN BLEIBT; DIE LETZTE SCHUTZMAUER EBENFALLS GEFALLEN UNTER MEINEM ANSTURM DER LEIDENSCHAFT.

NACH JEDEM KNOPF HEIßE ICH DIE ZUM DARUNTER LIEGENDE HAUT MIT FEUCHTEN KÜSSEN WILLKOMMEN.

DEN ROSIGEN KNOSPEN DORT WIDME ICH NATÜRLICH BESONDERE AUFMERKSAMKEIT, BIS ER ANFÄNGT VOR MIR ZU ZAPPELN, WENN DAS WASSER AN SEINEN SEITEN HINUNTERLÄUFT UND IHN KITZELT; BIS ICH IHN DAVON ABSCHIRME. ICH MALE MUSTER MIT MEINER ZUNGE, WÄHREND ICH DEM WEG AUS WASSER UND LICHT WEITER NACH UNTEN VERFOLGE, ZÄRTLICH UND SANFT.

ER WIRFT INZWISCHEN SEINEN KOPF VON EINER SEITE ZUR ANDEREN, SEUFZEND UND BEBEND VOR LUST UND VERLANGEN.

MEINE HÄNDE AN SEINEM RÜCKEN GEHEN GENAUSO TIEFER UND TIEFER WIE MEIN MUND AN SEINER VORDERSEITE, BIS ICH AUF MEINEN KNIEN IM WASSER SITZE.

ICH KANN DIE LANGEN ENDEN DES SILBERNEN BANDES UM UNSERE FÜSSE TREIBEN SEHEN, WÄHREND ER MIT DEM RÜCKEN WIE VERRÜCKT GEGEN DEN GLATTEN, GLITSCHIGEN STEIN UND MEINE HAND REIBT UND DRÄNGT; WEICHE UND HELLE HAUT GEGEN DUNKELN UND HARTEN STEIN.

ER WÖLBT SICH MIR MIT EINEN LANGEN, LAUTEN SCHREI ENTGEGNEN, ALS ICH IHN ENDLICH DORT KOSTE, WO ER ES SO UNBEDINGT WILL DIE GANZE ZEIT.

ER WEIß NICHT MEHR, OB ER ZUERST NACH VORNE ODER NACH HINTEN STOßEN WILL, UND SO BEWEGT ER SICH SCHNELL UND IN EINEM UNREGELMÄßIGEN RHYTHMUS HERUM.

ER IST SCHON SO FERTIG VON MEINEM GANZEN HERUMSPIELEN UND NECKEN VON VORHER, DAS ES NICHT LANGE DAUERT, BIS ER SICH MIR ENTGEGENDRÜCKT MIT EINEM LAUTEN SCHREI...

"Yami"

WENN ICH DANN FERTIG BIN, DEN SÜSSLICH-SALZIGEN GESCHMACK ZU GENIEßEN GREIFE ICH LANGSAM UM DEN STEIN HERUM, WELCHER VON DER KÖRPERWÄRME DES KLEINEREN, NUN SCHWER ATMENDEN KÖRPERS VOR MIR IMMER WÄRMER UND WÄRMER WIRD.

ICH GREIFE MIR DIE SILBERNE SCHLEIFE UND BEFREIE DIE UNRUHIGEN HÄNDE ENDLICH AUS IHRER GEFANGENSCHAFT.

SOFORT VERSCHLINGEN SIE SICH IN MEINEN HAAREN UND STREICHELN UND KRAULEN MICH DORT ZUFRIEDEN, WÄHREND ICH DEN NASSEN SPUREN WIEDER NACH OBEN FOLGE.

DER SPRINGBRUNNEN ÜBERGIEßT UNS DIE GANZE ZEIT MIT SEINEM KÜHLEN NASS, UND DER MOND, DER DURCH DEN VORHANG AUS FEUCHTIGKEIT SCHEINT WIRD VON JEDEM TROPFEN REFLEKTIERT UND LÄSST SIE WIE DIAMANTEN AUF IHM SCHIMMERN.

DAS BAND HAB ICH IMMER NOCH IN DER HAND, UND ALS ICH MEINE HÄNDE WEITER NACH OBEN FÜHRE BLEIBT DAS BAND AN DER NASSEN HAUT KLEBEN UND GLEITET KITZELND MIT NACH OBEN.

ES BLEIBT ALLEINE VON DER FEUCHTIGKEIT DORT HAFTEN, ALS ICH ES LOSLASSE UM MEINE HÄNDE WIEDER FREI WANDERN ZU LASSEN, BIS ICH MEINEN MUND UND MEINE HÄNDE VON IHM LÖSE UND WIEDER AUFRECHT VOR IHM STEHE.

ICH GEBE DEN VERFÜHRERISCHEN, ROSIGEN LIPPEN EINEN STÜRMISCHEN KUSS, UM IHN EINMAL MEHR ATEMLOS ZU MACHEN.

DIE KLEINEN HÄNDE KLAMMERN SICH FEST AN MEINE OBERARME, ALS SEINE WACKELIGEN KNIE FAST UNTER IHM NACHZUGEBEN DROHEN.

"Yami"

SCHNELL DREHE ICH IHN UM, UND ER WEHRT SICH KEIN BISSCHEN DAGEGEN, GIBT NUR HEISERE, ERWARTUNGSVOLLE LAUTE VON SICH, BEI DENEN ICH FAST DIE BEHERRSCHUNG VERLIERE.

ER STÜTZT SICH MIT DEN ELLBOGEN GEGEN DEN STEIN UND LEGT DIE STIRN GEGEN DIE HÄNDE, WÄHREND ICH MICH INZWISCHEN UM SEINEN RÜCKEN KÜMMERE.

ICH STELLE SICHER, DAS ICH AUCH JEDES FLECKCHEN HAUT DORT GRÜNDLICH KÜSSE UND STREICHLE.

WÄHREND ICH MICH WIEDER WEITER NACH UNTEN ARBEITE HINTERLASSE ICH DUNKLE FLECKEN UND SPUREN AUF DER BLASSEN HAUT, UND ER ZITTERT FÜRCHTERLICH UNTER MIR ALS ICH ENDLICH DEN FESTEN KLEINEN HINTERN ERREICHE.

EIN WUNDERBARES STÖHNEN NACH DEM ANDEREN FÄLLT VON GESCHWOLLENEN, ROTEN LIPPEN, WÄHREND ICH DIE WEICHE HAUT MIT SANFTEN KÜSSEN UND ETWAS FESTEREN BISSEN VERWÖHNE, UND ER DRÄNGT SICH MIR SCHAMLOS ENTGEGEN, BETTELT NACH MEHR...

"Yami!"

HUNGRIG RINGT ER UM MEHR, UND ICH GROLLE LAUT WÄHREND ICH WIEDER AUFSTEHE, UND ER STARRT ZU MIR AUF MIT LUSTERFÜLLTEN, DUNKEL-LILA AUGEN, FRAGT, NEIN- _VERLANGT _NACH MEHR AUF DIESE WEISE, NACHDEM ER SCHON SEIT EINER WEILE KEINEN VERNÜNFTIGEN SATZ MEHR ZUSAMMENBRINGT MIT SEINEM VON VERLANGEN GANZ BENOMMENEN VERSTAND, WÄHREND SEIN KÖRPER NACH MIR VERLANGT.

ICH KANN MICH BEI DIESEN WUNDERBAR SINNLICHEN ANBLICK EINFACH NICHT MEHR LÄNGER ZURÜCKHALTEN UND ZU SEINER ERLEICHTERUNG GEBE ICH IHM ENDLICH WAS ER DIE GANZE ZEIT SCHON SO SEHR BEGEHRT UND ERWARTET, UND MIT EINER SCHNELLEN BEWEGUNG...

AUA !!" ( OO Yami! Du auch?!)

Während er erzählt hat, ist Yamis Gesichtsausdruck immer verschleierter geworden, seine Augen haben sich verdunkelt vor Verlangen, und er schleckte sich ein paar Mal über die Lippen, als könnte er wirklich etwas außerordentlich köstliches auf ihnen schmecken. Und wie jemand aus voller Kehle schreien und dabei gleichzeitig immer noch derartig... verlockend und verführerisch... klingen konnte verstand Yugi auch nicht wirklich.

Aber da sein Zappeln genauso wie sein Rufen ignoriert wurde, war er Yami einfach mal kräftig auf den Stiefel getreten, um ihn von seinem La-La-Land wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu bringen. Er muss die Stiefel wohl wieder angezogen haben gleich nachdem er in die Klasse zurückgeklettert war, ohne das der Kleinere es bemerkt hatte.

Yami war immer sehr schnell wenn es darum ging, in seine Klamotten zu kommen.

Fast genauso schnell wie wenn es darum ging, sie wieder loszuwerden.

"Klingt ja ganz so als würdest du diesen Springbrunnen ziemlich gut zu kennen! Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, Ryou hat immer noch braune Augen! Aber ich glaube, du hast trotzdem gewonnen, du scheinst Bakuras Verstand K.O-geschlagen zu haben. Was davon überhaupt vorhanden ist, zumindest. Dauert wohl noch ein Weilchen, bis der wieder zu sich kommt!" sowohl Yami als auch Marik sahen zu besagtem Albino hinaus, während Malik etwas murmelte, das verdächtig nach: "Nimm das, Bastard! Ha! Geschieht dir recht" klang, zusammen mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen und von der Sicherheit einer festen Umarmung seines Yamis aus.

Yugi war ebenfalls noch in den schützenden Armen seines Pharaos, der halbnackt und kein bisschen beschämt darüber in der Klasse stand.

Bakura starrte mit offenen Mund auf den Puzzlegeist. Er hatte das 'Versehen' mit der Augenfarbe nicht bemerkt, so vertieft war er in den Bildern und seiner eigenen Fantasie gewesen. Dann, nach einer ganzen Weile von Ruhe und Frieden schüttelte er den Kopf und schaute zu dem Jugendlichen, der immer noch ruhig unter ihm lag und dann wieder auf den früheren Pharao.

Jeder wartete mit angehaltenem Atem gespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Die ersten fielen schon aus Sauerstoffmangel in Ohnmacht, als er endlich die Sprache wieder fand:

"Hey, 'Eure Zwergenhaftigkeit', wo zum Teufel krieg ich dieses silberne Band her?"

"Siehst du, es ist genau wie ich's dir gesagt habe!" sagte Malik mit einem Grinsen. "Sieht ganz so aus, als währe Marik nicht der einzige Perverse hier. Anscheinend sind alle Yamis so. Muss wohl an der langen Zeit liegen, die sie ganz allein und eingesperrt waren, ohne andere Gesellschaft außer der eigenen... Entweder es ist normal für einen Yami, sich derartig aufzuführen, oder unsere sind einfach nur was 'besonderes' !"

"Aber natürlich bin ich was besonderes, Hikari-Pretty! Jemanden wie mich findest du auf dieser Welt kein zweites Mal, egal wie lange du auch suchst!" sagte Marik fröhlich und kuschelte den grollenden Jungen an sich.

"Gott sei's getrommelt und gepfiffen!" murrte er, während er gegen die gebräunten Hände kämpfte, die dauernd nach dem Knopf und Zippverschluss seiner Hose griffen. Und gleichzeitig ignorierte er auch das leise Wimmern und Murmeln neben seinem Ohr, das von seiner verrückteren Hälfte kamen.

Malik drehte sich mit einen triumphierenden Grinsen zu Yugi um: "Da hast du den Beweiß, das wir Recht hatten, dein Pharao hat genau null Anstand. Yugi? Yugi! Wow, und ich habe immer gedacht, Yugi ist genauso ein Mensch wie wir anderen auch! Braucht er denn keine Luft?" fragte er den Puzzlegeist, welcher Yugi noch immer schützend gegen seine Brust gedrückt hatte, eine Hand in den dunklen Haaren vergraben, um ihn eng an sich zu pressen.

Yami schaute hinunter und sah den Kleineren in seinen Armen strampeln und mit den Händen in der Luft herumrudern, und er ließ ihn mit einem gemurmelten "Sorry, Aibou" los.

"Luft" keuchte dieser nur, seine Gesichtsfarbe ausnahmsweise mal nicht rot, sondern fast violett. "Willst du mich eigentlich umbringen, damit Bakura mich nicht kriegt, oder was? Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit gerufen!"

/Entschuldigung, aber wenn dich jemand irgendwo festbindet, dann bin dieser jemand ja wohl immer noch 'ich', nicht irgendein dahergelaufener, verlauster, hirnloser Dieb!/ meinte er besitzergreifend, ohne dabei abzustreiten, das ihm die Idee irgendwie gefiel, selbst wenn sie von seinem Erzfeind kam.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, Ryou würde ihn das machen lassen?" meinte Marik grinsend.

"Nein, ich wette, der Grabräuber wird die nächsten paar Wochen in der Badewanne schlafen, wenn er weiter solches Zeug von sich gibt. Warte erst mal, bis die daheim und alleine sind, dann wird er schon kriegen, was er verdient." Und Malik klang unverschämt glücklich und zufrieden über diese Tatsache. (Da ist wohl jemand etwas nachtragend)

"Klar weiß ich, wie schwierig Malik sein kann, wenn er will, Bakura." beantwortete Ryou gedankenvoll die (viel) früher gestellte Frage seines Freundes. Spät aber doch, aber wen kümmerte das denn, wenn er dafür einen Kuss seiner diebischen Hälfte bekam. Er schaute den anderen nachdenklich an, nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Tagträumen über Springbrunnen, Wasser und silbernen Bändern wegriss. "Und jetzt, nachdem du ihnen alles über deinen kleinen Plan verraten hast, werden die beiden anderen Yamis aufpassen wie die Schießhunde, sobald sie einen Blick auf dich erhaschen. Sie werden knurren und fauchen, und jetzt wird es viel schwerer, Yugi oder Malik das nächste Mal alleine zu erwischen. Vielleicht werden Marik und Yami sogar zusammenarbeiten, um dich zu jagen und killen. Und dann werden sie sicherstellen, das dein Hintern in der tiefsten Hölle schmort, die es gibt. Die würden sogar eine noch tiefere machen, nur für dich und dein loses Mundwerk. Du solltest wirklich lernen, einfach die Klappe zu halten, anstatt jedem deine Pläne zu erzählen, bevor du auch nur anfängst, was zu tun!

Aber vielleicht können wir Yami und Marik ja irgendwo für eine Weile einzusperren, wenn die beiden mal wieder streiten oder so. Dann sind sie erstmal aus dem Weg, und wir haben erstmal freie Bahn. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, die beiden umzubringen, wie du es so nett verschlägst. Nicht das ich denke, sie würden dich lassen, aber egal. Yugi und Malik würden sonst nämlich sicher nicht mitmachen, und das wollen wir doch schließlich." (11) erklärte Ryou seinem Yami, als sie sich wieder trennten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. "Mag sein, aber ich bin der große König der Diebe, Bakura, der legendäre Grabräuber, und ich kann alles stehlen, was ich will, wann ich will, und keiner auf dieser Welt kann mich aufhallten!

Aber egal, wie du willst, wir könne später immer noch einen anständigen Plan machen, wir haben noch genug Zeit, den beiden alles zurückzuzahlen, was sie getan haben, in diesen und allen anderen Leben!

Aber im Moment hab ich was viel besseres für uns beide in Sinn, mein süßer, kleiner Hikari." Ryou konnte ein stöhnen nicht verhindern, als Bakura glitzernde Wassertropfen von seinem immer noch nassen Harren auf seinen nackten Bauch fallen ließ. Der Größere sah zu, wie sie einen Weg über weiße, empfindliche Haut zogen, bis er sich hinunter lehnte und sie liebevoll entfernte, wobei er Ryou ganz 'unabsichtlich' kitzelte.

"Marik hatte recht, du hast null Anstand, oder?" Yugi versuchte, den früheren Pharao böse anzustarren, während seine Wangenfarbe die einer Tomate schon weit zurückgelassen hatte, nachdem er einige nicht sehr unschuldige Gedanken und Bilder von seinem Yami aufgefangen hatte. Yami starrte zurück mit einem Grinsen, das mit jedem Augenblick breiter und breiter wurde, während er sich wirklich vorstellte, wie Yugi wohl aussehen würde, so gefesselt und hilflos und sinnlich, wie Bakura es so nett beschrieben hatte.

Aber plötzlich machte Yami einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und zog den Kleineren in eine feste Umarmung. "Du bist zum Knuddeln süß wenn du so wie jetzt schmollst, weißt du das, mein Kleiner?"

"Ich schmolle nicht! Ich versuche, böse auf dich zu sein wegen dem ganzen, peinlichen Geschrei, das du und Bakura hier die ganze Zeit veranstalten, nur für den Fall das du es schon wieder vergessen hast!"

Yami lächelte ihn an: "Dann versuch es lieber noch mal, weil du nicht sehr gut darin bist. Du schaust immer aus als würdest du schmollen, süß und harmlos. Du bist viel zu süß um jemanden böse anzustarren, egal was du auch versuchst."

/Und du bist auch nicht wirklich sauer auf mich, oder?/ fragte Yami etwas vorsichtig nach. /Ich hab schließlich nur eine kleine Geschichte erzählt, mehr nicht. Und ich weiß das ich besser bin als dieser dreckige Dieb! Er kann mich nicht ernsthaft herausfordern und gewinnen!/

/Aber musstest du wirklich.../ Yami grinste schelmisch als Yugi nicht weiterredete, zu schüchtern um auch nur laut daran zu denken.

/Es war nur eine Geschichte, Hikari.

Wie du ja gehört hast hab ich von einem silbernen Band geredet. Und ich erinnere mich nicht, dass da ein silbernes Band war. Ein violettes, ja. Daran erinnere ich mich deutlich, aber ein silbernes.../

/Das ist dasselbe!/ aber seine Einwände waren jetzt mehr als nur halbherzig, während Yamis Augen über seinen ganzen Körper wanderten und diese hungrigen Gefühle, die durch die Verbindung ihrer Seelen liefen, über ihn flossen wie eine zärtliche Berührung. All das entfachte das Feuer nur wieder heller, dass der Dunklere der Beiden nicht lange vorher so einfach in ihm erweckt hatte. Und die 'kleine Geschichte' hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen, ihn wieder abzukühlen, sodass es ihm einmal mehr nicht schwer fiel zu vergessen, das er _immer noch_ in der Schule war.

Yami beugte sich runter zu dem Kleineren und stahl sich einen leichten Kuss von ihm. "Sorry, Aibou, ich konnte nicht widerstehen." meinte er, wohl wissend, das alle anderen immer noch mit großen Augen auf sie starrten, während sie in den Augen des jeweils anderen regelrecht versanken. "Wen kümmern schon die anderen." murmelte Yugi leise, während er seinen Yami mit lüstern Augen ansah. Schlimmer konnte es eh nicht mehr werden, also war es im Prinzip auch schon egal, was er als nächstes machte. Da konnte er genauso gut machen, wonach ihn gerade war...

"Lass sie doch schauen, ich hoffe die genießen die Show. Sind doch eh nur alle neidisch, weil ich dich habe und die nicht. Und außerdem hab ich nicht vor, den Rest der Woche überhaupt in die Schule zu gehen."

"Soll das heißen, ich hab dich die ganze Woche nur für mich allein?" fragte Yami erfreut, mit einem munteren Lachen. "Wir machen hier die ganze Zeit vor versammelter Mannschaft rum! Die lassen mich gar nicht mehr in Ruhe damit, sobald der Schock, den du mit deinem Geschrei verursacht hast, erstmal vorbei ist!"

"Dann schick ich sie alle zusammen ins Reich der Schatten, und Ende!"

"Nein, das kannst du nicht machen, Yami! Ihre Eltern würden sie doch womöglich vermissen und suchen."

"Oder aber sie danken mir dafür, das ich sie von den Schwachköpfen befreit habe! Und was ist, wenn ich sie einfach in den Wahnsinn treibe? Währe das mehr nach deinem Geschmack?" fragte der Puzzlegeist voller Hoffnung.

"Nein, dass wirst du _auch_ nicht machen. Ich wünschte ja auch, dass ich nie wieder zur Schule müsste. Aber eine Woche ist auch nicht so schlecht. Und ich glaube, du weißt was besseres zu tun als mit irgendwelchen Fremden zu spielen, wenn du stattdessen mit mir spielen kannst. Richtig, mein Pharao...?" fragte Yugi übermütig mit einem kleinen Grinsen und legte eine Hand auf Yamis Hüfte und die andere um dessen Hals. Er zog ihn zu sich hinunter für einen leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, während er ihre Hüften gegeneinander rieb. Beide stöhnten in den Mund des anderen.

/Ganz schön ungeduldig, nicht war?/

/Du bist doch derjenige, der mich so lange hat warten lassen, weil er lieber mit Bakura fangen spielen wollte! Also find dich damit ab.../

Die Hand an der Hüfte seines Yamis wanderte über warme Haut runter zum Saum der dunklen Hose, neugierige, suchende Fingerspitzen glitten unter das Leder, um den Geist zu kraulen bis er ein bisschen zappelte unter den kitzelnden, leichten Berührungen und sich näher an den Kleineren drängte. Yugi ließ seine Finger in dem kleinen Zwischenraum tanzen, der zwischen dem schwarzen Leder und der leicht gebräunten Haut war. Er streichelte ihn, während er sich gleichzeitig etwas streckte, um einen weiteren Kuss von den sanften Lippen des anderen zu stehlen.

Yami grollte leise, als zierliche Finger sich weigerten, weiter nach oben zu gehen und aufzuhören mit ihren langsamen Liebkosungen, aber gleichzeitig gingen sie auch nicht weiter nach unten zu mehr... befriedigenderen... Plätzen und einem anständigen, festen Griff.

/Aber Yugi, was ist denn auf einmal in dich gefahren?/ scherzte Yami, während Yugi sich mehr und auch fester gegen ihn rieb.

/Bis jetzt nichts/ Yugi konnte seinem Freund nicht in die Augen schauen, als er sich auf die Lippe biss, bevor er süß weitersprach: /Aber ich hoffe, du wirst das bald ändern./

Yamis Augen wurden etwas größer vor allen vor freudiger Erwartung, aber auch etwas vor Überraschung über die Unverblümtheit des normalerweise etwas schüchternen Jungens, der sich immer enger an ihn presste, während er ihn mit soviel Hunger und Lust küsste wie er nur konnte.

"Gehn wir!?" flüsterte er versprechend in Yugis Ohr, nachdem er den Kuss für einen dringend nötigen Atemzug unterbrechen musste. Yugi nickte nur, während er sich über die geschwollenen Lippen leckte, als wollte er den einzigartigen Geschmack seines Yamis noch etwas länger genießen, süß und vertraut auf seiner Zunge.

Die arme, geschockte Lehrerin konnte einfach nicht fassen, was sie da nur einige Momente vorher gehört hatte und jetzt auch noch mit eigenen Augen sah! Was für eine Schule war denn das, wenn solche komischen Leute hier scheinbar ein und aus gingen, als würde sie ihnen gehören!! Sie sah die beiden Stachelköpfe weggehen von dem Platz, an dem sie die ganze Zeit gestanden und geredet und geknutscht hatten. Der Größere der beiden hatte immer noch das meiste seiner Kleidung in einer Hand und schob mit der anderen den Kleineren, der glatt sein jüngerer Bruder sein könnte, zur Türe hin.

"Wir sind dann mal weg!" rief der Fremde über die Schulter zurück und grinste seinen Freund auf eine sehr unbrüderliche Art an, während er ihn leicht zwickte und tätschelte und den kichernden Jungen zur Tür beförderte.

"Klar, viel Spaß, Pharao, und mach nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde!" scherzte einer der beiden Blonden, und sein Lachen ließ die arme Frau schaudern.

"Ja, sicher, als währe ich so ein kranker Irrer wie du." murrte der so genannte 'Pharao' zurück.

"Auch ja, und bevor ich's vergesse" Yami drehte sich noch einmal zu der (immer noch namenlosen) Lehrerin um, als sie an ihrem Tisch vorbeigingen "Yugi wird für den Rest der Woche nicht mehr zur Schule kommen."

"Dann brauch ich aber eine schriftliche Entschuldigung warum er fehlt! Und es sollte besser eine gute sein!" brachte sie überraschenderweise ganz ohne stottern hervor. _(oh Wunder, sie kann reden_)

"Entschuldigung? Wozu?! Ich bin der Pharao und sage es, reicht das nicht?"

"Nein, tut es nicht! Wenn ich keine anständige bekomme wird er nachsitzen, sobald er wieder einen Fuß in dieses Gebäude setzt!"

"Das kannst und wirst du nicht machen! Er kann nicht..." aber bevor er mehr sagen konnte wurde er unterbrochen von seinem Hikari.

Weil Yugi sich bei dem ganzen Gerede nämlich fürchterlich langweilte und sich genau diesen Augenblick aussuchte, um seine Hände auf die Hüften seines Yamis zu legen. Dann ließ er sie langsam auf seinen Rücken gleiten, um sie dort dann in den Taschen verschwinden zu lassen.

Violette Augen blinzelten unschuldig in überraschte Rote hinauf. Nach einigen langen Augenblicken brach Yami den Augenkontakt ab und sah wieder die Lehrerin an.

"Was ich gerade sagen wollte, war..." aber er wurde wieder unterbrochen als eine warme, feuchte Zunge langsam und genüsslich über seine immer noch nackte Brust leckte. Als er wieder hinuntersah auf seinen Hikari bekam er wieder denselben, unschuldigen 'Ich-hab-doch-nichts-gemacht' Blick.

Er versuchte es nochmals mit reden:

"Er kann nicht kommen..." machte Yami weiter, bis er weiche Lippen über seine Schulter wandern fühlte, bevor kleine Zähne leicht zu knabbern anfingen.

"...weil er... "

Eine raue Zunge leckte langsam über seine Brust, von einer Seite zur anderen, bevor er wieder ein süßes Lächeln bekam, als er hinuntersah.

"...weil er..."

Jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund aufmachte, biss, kniff oder leckte Yugi über jeden Flecken Haut, den er erreichen konnte, ohne seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen des Pharaos zu befreien.

"...weil..."

Er schloss die rubinfarbenen Augen für einen Moment voller Genuss, als Yugis Lippen eine seiner Brustwarzen fanden und leicht darüber streiften.

"Yugi..."

"Was? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht..."

Yami blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er wieder zur immer noch ungeduldig wartenden Lehrerin aufsah, damit er ihr sagen konnte, warum zum Teufel Yugi nicht zur Schule kommen würde, und dann so schnell wie möglich hier rauszukommen.

Aber anscheinend hatte Yugi da was anderes im Sinn...

"...weil er..."

versuchte der frühere Pharao es noch einmal, bis er wieder von dem kleinen Hikari abgelenkt wurde. Aber dieses Mal verließen ihn alle klaren Gedanken, als Yugi fest an seiner Brust saugte, und die Hände in seinen Taschen begannen sich zu bewegen, ihn zu drücken und zu liebkosen, liebevoll und langsam, gründlich.

Aber ganz plötzlich waren sie dann auch schon wieder weg, und die Lippen und Zunge an seiner Brust verschwanden, und Yami konnte ein enttäuschtes grollen nicht ganz unterdrücken als Yugi nicht mehr so nah an ihm lehnte als noch ein paar Sekunden vorher.

Jetzt konnte er auch das 'dezente' hüsteln der Lehrerin hören, die ihm wieder mal den ganzen Spaß verdarb. Und welches auch den Kleineren von seiner Beschäftigung abgelenkt hatte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Entschuldigung für ihn um nicht zur Schule zu kommen, denn sonderlich krank sieht er in meinen Augen nämlich nicht aus."

Yugi ignorierte ihren sarkastischen Ton komplett, auch wenn er etwas rot wurde, und ließ einen Finger langsam von Yamis Hals über gebräunte Haut und einen festen Bauch hinunter zu einer viel zu engen Lederhose fallen.

Und er konnte Yami wieder auf die Lehrerin grollen hörte. Kein Zweifel das er die arme Frau gerade umbringen wollte, dafür das sie ihm jetzt schon wieder in die Quere kam und ihn von dem fernhielt, was er unbedingt haben wollte.

Yugi.

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, ich hab eine gute Entschuldigung für ihn! Wie währe es damit:

'_Er konnte nicht kommen, weil er zu wund war um zu gehen'_ Aua! Yugi!"

Der kleine Hikari lächelte ihn so unschuldig an wie er konnte, während er die Stelle, die er gerade so unsanft gekniffen hatte, tröstend tätschelte.

"Und du mach dir keine Sorgen, Aibou, ich weiß doch, wie sehr du lügen hasst. Also werde ich sicherstellen, das es keine Lüge ist!" und noch während er ihm das zuraunte schob er ihn auch schon zur Tür hinaus, und sie ließen die (schon wieder) perplexe Lehrerin auf ihre Rücken starrend zurück...

Sie riss ihren Blick wieder mal von Hintern des Größeren los um sich wieder in ihrer Klasse umzusehen, als die Tür sich schloss und die Beiden endgültig weg waren.

Das schien eine Art ansteckende Krankheit zu sein, das einer nach dem anderen rumknutschte mit jemandem, der aussah wie sein älterer Bruder, nur mit struppigeren Haaren und ohne eine Spur von Anstand oder Moral... (12)

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick hörte sie nicht weit weg von hier eine Tür auf und wieder zugehen, was bedeutet, das die Beiden von eben nicht direkt nach Hause gegangen waren.

'War das nicht die leere Klasse gleich gegenüber?'

Rumoren war zu hören, als ob jemand blind in verschiedene Gegenstände hineinlaufen würde. Dann kam Murmeln, gedämpfte Worte und noch mehr Stöhnen dazu, und sie schaute errötend weg von der Tür.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch und das andere, sich ähnlich sehende Pärchen im Raum, genau rechzeitig für den nächsten Teil der Show: (die Arme...)

Der größere der beiden Blonden stand auf von seinem Sitzplatz auf dem Tisch, seinen Mund und seine Hände waren immer noch überall auf den Kleineren auf seinem Schoß.

Dieser hatte die Beine fest um die Mitte des Anderen geschlungen, die eine Hand war in den abstehenden blonden Haaren vergraben, während die andere fest um seinen Hals lag, um nicht dass Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Küssend und ohne groß auf ihren Weg zu achten kamen sie murmelnd und flüsternd in Richtung Lehrertisch.

"Hey du! Mach den Schrank auf!" Marik schaute die erschrockene Frau böse an, die aber nicht auf den unhöflichen Tonfall einging.

"SOFORT!!"

Und er deutete auf den großen Schrank, der hinter ihrem Tisch an der Seite stand.

Genug ist genug!

"Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?! Haben dir deine Eltern keinen Respekt oder gutes Benehmen beigebracht? Du benimmst dich wie ein wildes Tier!"

Der Größere der beiden Blonden schaute sie, belustigt über ihren Wutausbruch, an, während von seinem Freund ein Gemurmeltes "Ist er ja auch" kam.

Malik versuchte gleichzeitig nach der Tür zu greifen, an Mariks Hals zu knappern und sich weiter unten ziemlich eindeutig an ihm zu reiben, ohne sie beide damit aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und hart auf den Boden knallen zu lassen.

Als die Tür mit einigen Murren und fluchen endlich aufsprang zappelte Malik sich aus seinem Shirt heraus und warf es achtlos zur Seite, bevor er sich wieder dem Hals seines Freundes zuwandte.

"Respekt und gutes Benehmen? Wozu sollte ich den Mist brauchen?! Als nächstes erzählst du mir noch, ich kann nicht einfach hingehen und Leute killen, wenn mir grade danach ist!" Und damit brachte er mit einem irren Lachen seinen Hikari zum offenen Schrank, bevor er der Lehrerin einen warnenden Blick zuwarf:

"Wage es, diese Tür zu öffnen, und du wirst dir wünschen, du währst nie geboren!" Inzwischen schaffte der Kleinere der Beiden es irgendwie, seinen Yami auch aus seinem Shirt zu befreien, und winkte mit einem Grinsen damit herum:

"Und glaub nicht, das er Witze macht!"

Die Frau wurde daraufhin weiß wie die Wand und starrte Malik wortlos an, bis Marik ihr dafür einen scharfen Blick zu warf. Was er aber sofort sein ließ, als der andere eine besonders empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr leckte, und er schnurrte leise und legte den Kopf zur Seite, damit Malik mehr Raum hatte um weiter zu machen.

Sein Griff am Hintern des Zurechnungsfähigeren wurde fester, bevor er eine seiner Hände von ihrem bequemen Plätzchen löste, um die Knöpfe ihrer Hosen aufmachte.

Nach einem lauten Räuspern (Sie muss das andauernd machen! Krepier!) erklärte ihr Marik: "Und vergiss nicht! Stör uns, und es ist das letzte, was du je machen wirst!" und er machte die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu, um sich endlich ausgiebig um seinem Hikari-Pretty zu kümmern.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich weg von ihrem Kasten

'Das war nur ein Scherz, das kann nicht sein Ernst gewesen sein...'

aber wirklich sicher war sie sich da nicht...

Und dann fanden ihre Augen das letzte Pärchen, das noch hier war, draußen in der Wiese liegend. Und so wie es aussah waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig aufzufressen.

Zum Glück hatten wenigstens diese beiden noch alle ihre Klamotten an, auch wenn sie nass und dreckig waren.

Aber wie auf Kommando zog der Größere der beiden sein Shirt aus und warf es achtlos weg, bevor er sie beide herumrollte, sodass Ryou jetzt auf ihm draufsaß.

Das Shirt des Kleineren war daraufhin schneller weg als man schauen konnte.

Ryou lehnte sich hinunter und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von dem nun unter ihm Liegenden, während er seine Hüfte auf und ab bewegte in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Geste. Zwei weitere Roller und laute, leidenschaftliche Küsse später war der Kleinere wieder oben und griff nach unten zu den Zippverschlüssen ihrer Hosen. Beide waren Rot im Gesicht und schnappten nach Luft.

Bakuras Hände kneteten das Hinterteil seines hikaris, während er ihm verlangend und erwartungsvoll ansah.

Sie konnte nicht sehen, ob er die Hosen wirklich aufmachte, oder den anderen Weißhaarigen nur mit der Möglichkeit neckte, weil er rollte sie Beide wieder und wieder herum.

Sie rollten.

Und rollten.

Und rollten genau unter ein Gebüsch, wo sie zwar außer Sicht- aber nicht Hörweite waren.

Lautes Stöhnen war zu hören, von vor der Tür, vor dem Fenster und aus dem Kasten.

"So, so," sagte sie namenlose Lehrerin resignierend,

"Das bedeutet dreimal Nachsitzen für diese Verrückten, und ein kleines Geschenk für mich. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum mein Vorgänger soviel hochprozentigen Alkohol in seiner Schublade versteckt hatte."

Und damit zog sie eine halbvolle Flasche aus der Lade hervor und gönnte sich einen langen Zug von der scharfen Flüssigkeit.

"Willkommen in Sodom und Gomorra!

Möge der Herr uns allen Beistehen!"

**Ende**

* * *

(10) oO Bakura? Was redest du da?

(11) OO Ryou? Du auch? Du solltest dich aufregen, nicht auch noch zustimmen!

(12) Sie redet von Marik/Malik und Ryou/Bakura, die schon wieder fest am knutschen sind.

Tut mir leid, das ich so lange mit dem letzten Kapitel gebraucht habe, aber irgendwie bin ich mit den Gedanken schon bei der Fortsetzung, die ich schreiben will...

Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht vielleicht auch einen 'Lemon' schreiben soll/will/werde, wie es weiter geht mit den drei Paaren. Und ob Bakura und Ryou ihre Pläne vielleicht wahrmachen...

Auf Englisch ist sowas komischerweise viel leichter, und ich weis nicht, ob das überhaupt wer lesen würde?! Ich hab so was noch nie auf Deutsch geschrieben. Aber irgendwie würde es mich schon reizen...

Aber wenn, dann wird das sowieso eine eigene Geschichte, weil das ist hier das Ende, vorerst...

* * *

Und was passierte dann mit Anzu, nachdem Malik sie ja (versehentlich) vor dem Schicksal, von seinem Freund ins Reich der Schatten geschickt zu werden, gerettet hatte?

(Na ja, aber genau genommen hat er ja nur die Monster dort vor ihrem Unglück beschützt)

Na ja, lasst mich nur soviel erzählen:

Eines schönen Tages fand Marik ein sehr schönes goldenes Armband, das er seinem Geliebten gerne schenken wollte.

Also ging er hinaus aus dem Geschäft, mit den Gedanken schon bei Maliks Reaktion auf sein kleines Geschenk, und wie gut es an ihm aussehen wird.

Alles was jetzt noch fehlte war eine anständige Verpackung, um es ihm zu überreichen.

"Hmmm... Wem könnte ich dafür verwenden...?"

Und es trug sich zu, das Anzu genau diesen Augenblick auswählte, um aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und ihm von dem großen, wunderbaren Ding genannt 'Freundschaft' zu erzählen...

Und Marik grinste sie breit an: "Wie schön, dich zu sehen! Du kommst wie gerufen..."

The End.


	5. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
